La plantita de Emmett
by Zqarlhi
Summary: Vampiros,Fanaticos,Humanos,Licantropos... ¿Extraterrestres? ¡Si! Celos, amor, nuevas parejas... Una parodia llena de todo esto más nuevos personajes y tragedias llenas de comedia ¡Y más!... El ejercito Cullen espera salvar al mundo ¿Podrá lograrlo? OOC
1. La Planti

* * *

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen; ****son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les doy una nueva vida para mi entretenimiento y para el de los lectores.**

* * *

**bueno, pues les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic.**

**Los pensamientos que Edward u otros personajes reciben, los pondré entre _(parentesis)_ de esa manera, anunciaré los Flash Back para que no se confundan con los pensamientos.**

**Espero que les guste esta parodia.**

**Agradezco de antemano a todo aquel que lo lea. **

* * *

**KPOV**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es…bueno, no se los diré, sabrán de mi mas adelante _(o eso espero)_ vengo a darles la bienvenida a esta historia con la que espero que se entretengan.

En fin… todo comenzó un día normal, en una semana normal.

Yo estaba como siempre, allá arriba espiando a los Cullen, como lo hacia algunos días a la semana. Me parecía muy entretenida la vida de los vampiros y mucho mas la de esta familia.

Ese día, por lo que escuché y vi, Esme había ido a Port Ángeles a comprar mas cosas para remodelas la casa que un día sería de Bella y Edward.

-no pude resistirme, la perfecta combinación de esas flores, en esa dulce planta me pareció lo mejor que había visto, debía tenerla- dijo Esme a Carlisle mientras juntos la observaban.

En eso Emmett llegó a donde Esme.

- Esme, Esme… ¡quiero ayudar! ¿Puedo cuidar la planta? ¿Puedo…puedo…puedo?- dijo con su rostro mas dulce, estaba emocionado…al parecer esta plantita le había llegado al corazón.

-hm...esta bien Emmett puedes cuidarla tu- dijo Esme con dulzura

-y… ¿que tengo que hacer?- preguntó mientras observaba a la plantita con sus ojos dorados que brillaban de felicidad.

-Regarla todos los días, cuidar que sus hojitas siempre estén limpias, cuidarla de todo- dijo Esme mostrándole a Emmett como debía hacerlo.

Emmett se sentó junto a la plantita con una regadera y se puso a mirarla

La cuidaba, la regaba, la limpiaba...

Al otro día volví a espiar a la familia, quería saber que sería de Emmett y la plantita…

Emmett estaba viendo a la plantita como de costumbre, muy interesado en ella.

-Rosalie, creo que Emmett esta más interesado en esa planta que de ti- le dijo Jasper a Rosalie un poco confundido

-no puedo creerlo, ¿desde cuando mi esposo es tan estúpido?- dijo Rosalie un poco consternada

-si tan solo Emmett supiera que…- comenzó Edward

-¡cállate Edward! no le rompas la ilusión- interrumpió Alice

Me marche en ese entonces, no fui en varios días puesto que tenia que espiar…bueno, proteger a otras personas y tenia mas asuntos pendientes.

Dos días después volví a observarlos desde el cielo…

Para mi sorpresa, Emmett llegaba corriendo a donde Esme demasiado preocupado.

-¡¡Esme Esme!!- gritaba Emmett.

-¿que pasa hijo? ¿Que tienes?- dijo Esme ahora preocupada también

-la plantita, la plantita...Nooooo plantita ¿que te ha pasado?- decía mientras lloraba…metafóricamente

-¿Pero... que?- Esme no entendía aún, y yo tampoco a decir verdad.

-la plantita, mi chiquita, mi bebe, se...se... ¡seco!

-Emmett... ¿como pudo ser posible?- preguntaba Esme con una mano en su mentón y el ceño fruncido.

- no se… ¡no se! solo salí a cazar y... ¡se secó!-

Esme se dio cuenta de lo que sus otros hijos habían hecho, giró su rostro hacia la puerta y escuchó unas suaves risas muy conocidas para ella.

Emmett... la plantita era de… ¡plástico!

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, parecía que no iba a reaccionar, después también escuchó las risitas detrás de la puerta, en la que se protegían Edward, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

-¡Me las van a pagar!- gritó Emmett furioso mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

* * *

**espero que les guste...ojala me dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	2. La Planti 2

* * *

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen; ****son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les doy una nueva vida para mi entretenimiento y para el de los lectores.**

**Los pensamientos que Edward u otros personajes reciben, los pondré entre _(parentesis)_ de esa manera, anunciaré los Flash Back para que no se confundan con los pensamientos.**

* * *

**aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que se diviertan!**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

No se como Emmett no aguantó la pequeña broma que le hicimos...  
Cuando salió a cazar solo sacamos la plantita de plástico y la cambiamos por una muy marchita, nunca creí que se sentiría como lo hizo

**-----Flash Back-----  
**¿Como puede Emmett pensar eso?  
(_Oh plantita... ¿porque dios mío? ¿Que he echo para merecer eso! ninguna plantita se marchita tan rápido? o eso vi en las caricaturas de Lazy Town! pero... ¿porque? ¿no le di el amor necesario? Por favor regrésamela y ¡no la dejare ni un segundo sola! sniff)_ pensaba  
**-----Fin del Flash Back-----**

Esme nos obligo a que le regresáramos a Emmett su plantita y además nos hizo prometer...bueno mejor dicho, nos hizo jurar que le ayudaríamos a cuidar su plantita cuando fuese necesario.  
Me parecía una completa estupidez ya que la plantita... ¡era de plástico!

Días después...

-Jazz tengo que ir con Alice y con Rosalie a cazar... ¿te encargarías de mi plantita?- le preguntó Emmett a Jasper con una carita de niño bueno.  
- claro Emmett!- dijo Jasper _(¡demonios! ¿Porque yo? ha pero Esme nos hizo jurar que ayudaríamos sin reproche… ¡demonios!_) Pensó  
Comencé a reírme de los pensamientos de Jasper. En eso Alice se quedó viendo hacia la nada y todos se pusieron nerviosos, menos yo ya que también veía lo que ella.  
-¿que pasa Alice?- preguntaban todos una y otra vez  
- nada...nada importante... es solo que…- _(¿que digo que digo? ¡Demonios Edward ayúdame!_) suplicó  
-¡van a poner en oferta la tienda favorita de Alice!-  
- ¿enserio? Oh- (_ya entendí_) -¡si!- (_que buena idea hermanito, ahora quiero hablar contigo...mas te vale que no dejes a jazz solo con esa plantita... mas te vale)  
_- ok- (_claro que lo dejare solo.... ¡pero lo espiare! ¡no puedo perderme eso!)_

Horas después...

Jazz estaba sentado junto a la plantita... jugaba con sus dedos y de pronto vio que en la maceta había un pequeño letrero, aunque gracias a su buena vista de vampiro logró leer:

**"PRECAUCIÓN  
No se deje al alcance de los niños y los emos,  
las hojas pueden llegar a ser filosas"**

(_oh...filo... hm... y si.. ¡No jazz! no eres emo!...bueno, quizá solo si lo toco un poco...)_

Jasper tocó las hojas pero no pasó nada, entonces se comenzó a molestar...  
-¡estúpida planta! ¿Porque no me cortas? ¿Porque? oh ¡diablos!- gritó enfadado (_necesito un cuchillo...o un bisturí ¡Pero no puedo ahora! ¿Emmett donde estas?)_

En eso llegó Emmett

-¡hola jazz! traté de no tardar! ¿Como te fue?- preguntó sonriente  
-bien Emm! No tienes ni idea... bueno, me voy...- (_maldita planta_)  
- okey Jasper... ¡gracias!-  
- de nada- dijo y se fue rápidamente al consultorio de Carlisle.  
(_yo te diré a ti lo que quiero quiero si! si dime tu a mi lo que quieres quieres si... yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, ¡todo lo que quiero lo q es a ti!)  
_Comenzó a cantar Emmett en su mente mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco y el apuntaba a su plantita.

* * *

**espero que les guste...ojala me dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	3. La Planti 3

* * *

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen; ****son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo les doy una nueva vida para mi entretenimiento y para el de los lectores.**

**Los pensamientos que Edward u otros personajes reciben, los pondré entre _(parentesis)_ de esa manera, anunciaré los Flash Back para que no se confundan con los pensamientos.**

* * *

**aqui el tercer capitulo, espero que se diviertan!**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Hola a todos de nuevo!  
Pues como ven...otra vez soy yo quien les cuente la historia...  
¿Porque?  
Porque leo la mente y así es mas divertido (_si, espiar los pensamientos tontos de mi familia es divertido)_

El otro día Emmett quería ir a cazar... (_Era lo único por lo que se separaba de su plantita)_ entonces fue con Alice que estaba con Esme arreglando la cocina (_me pregunto porque la cocina si ni la usamos, pero yo estaba ahí burlándome de Alice)_

- ¡Alice…Alice!- gritó Emmet entrando a la cocina  
- ¿que quieres Emmett? estoy o-cu-paaa-da, interrumpes mi inspiración para combinar los colores de la cocina- contestó Alice molesta  
-Alice... la cocina es solo... ¡blanca!- insistí. Ella solo me lanzó una mirada fulminante.  
- ¿Que necesitas Emmett, hijo?- preguntó Esme tiernamente  
- ¡que Alice cuide mi plantita!- dijo feliz.  
- Pero...pero...- tartamudeó (_como… pero… ¡no lo vi venir! como...¡dios! pude haberme escapado_!)  
- dijimos sin reproches...- recalcó Esme  
Comencé a reírme de Alice y esta me volvió a fulminar con la mirada.  
-Esme pero... ¡la cocina!- se quejó  
- como ya dijo Edward- (_oh mi amado hijo Eddie tan inteligente)  
_- no soy Eddie- articulé _(¿porque lo hace? ¿Me quiere hacer enojar?)_ Pensé  
- bueno, como ya dijo Edward la cocina es blanca... ¡todo combina!-  
(¡_Maldito Edward! pero que no te mostrare mis visiones ¡nunca mas!)_ Amenazó Alice  
(_claro...puedo buscarlas yo mismo_) pensé mientras ponía cara de angelito  
- oh... entonces ¿si? vamos Alice ¡apúrate! se que soy rápido pero ya di mas de 20 vueltas hacia allí súper rápido para no dejarla sola  
-ya voy Emmet- dijo Alice cabizbaja

Minutos después...

Estaba Alice parada viendo a la plantita de Emmett...

- si tengo un problema...y no se lo que haré...pienso, pienso, pienso...tin, tin, tin… ¡y ahora lo se!- cantaba Alice  
-Alice... ¿Porque cantas esa canción de las caricaturas que ve Emmett?- pregunté mientras salía de mi escondite  
-es que esa chica... pinky dinky doo... no se, su nombre ¡combina muy bien!-  
- bueno...este... me voy- dije y regresé a mi escondite  
(_Hm... oh plantita, ¿porque no decides crecer para verte mas grande? ¡¡Demonios plantita!! Decide que con tu indecisión ¡no veo nada! hablare con Carlisle sobre tu crecimiento, si no te decides ¡no crecerás!_) Pensaba Alice furiosa con la plantita  
(_hm...Hm...eres taaan verde...necesitas algo mas...verde-rosa, verde-amarillo… No...verde-rosa_)

Alice se fue adentro por unos segundos ya que no podía dejar a la plantita sola...y regresó con unas cositas rosas en las manos.

- Uno por aquí...otro por acá...hm...otro mas aquí, oh ¡uno mas grande en al puntita! Si, si, si- decía feliz

Pasaron los minutos y Alice seguía embobada viendo su "obra maestra"

Los pensamientos de Alice a veces me parecían muy...muy ¿bobos?, si, eso era, bobos.

_ (Todos nos miran cuando vamos por la calle, si estamos juntas hay música en el aire, tenemos ritmo en el alma y en el corazón, todas queremos disfrutar este momento, las populares con un sentimiento una manera de vivir una pasión, a volar vamos! a ocupar nuestro lugar, vamos, esto recién va a comenzar la vida siempre es una fiesta y nuestro sueño puede hacerse realidad...)  
_"cantaba" Alice mientras se imaginaba con un vestido azul como el de patito, bailando la coreografía de esa canción junto con la plantita bailando

-Alice, ¿porque cantas canciones de patito?- pregunté mientras llegaba de nuevo con ella

- Es que ella, ¡es mi proyecto mas grande! mi sueño es convertirla en alguien hermosa- dijo con un brillito en los ojos, parecía muy ilusionada.

-Alice...es una novela y ella no es así, esta "actuando" la transforman de esa manera y...-

- cállate Edward...-me interrumpió- déjame soñar-

- ok- fue lo único que logré contestar  
Me fui dentro de la casa, ya no podía seguir oyendo esas canciones bobas, sino acabaría cantándolas, pero aun así los pensamientos de Alice no me dejaban...

(_no me vengas con un tango llorón que yo necesito ritmo, pues hay música en mi corazón y a mi no me da lo mismo, no me vengas con un tango llorón, porque es muy fuerte, haaa y si alguna vez te mire fue porque tuviste suerte, ¡wow! chicos yo me vuelvo crazy cuando pienso en el tonto ese que vino en la disco y me dijo de atrás, "hey chica que linda que estas" ahí me di cuenta y lo vi de costado, era flaco alto de pelo aplastado me agarró la mano, se hizo el galán y me dijo baby vamos a bailar!...)_ cantaba en sus pensamientos de nuevo

- Alice!! Deja de pensar en esa canción tan... iuuughhhh!!-

-¡ no me importa lo que tu opines Edward!- dijo furiosa

- Alice... la plantita se ve...horrible- dije con un tono de asco

- ¡¡pero como te atreves!!...ya veras Edward te voy a....- comenzó a gritar furiosa (_no, no te hare nada lindo hermanito...solo te torturare... ¿te gusta esa canción?_)

- no Alice, mejor ¡golpéame! la plantita se ve genial ¡enserio!- y ahora como me escapaba de esa… intenté bloquearla pero sus pensamientos eran demasiado altos.

(_El me imaginaba una chica fácil yo me pregunte "¿y este man que hace?" me miró a los ojos me quiso besar...lo corte de una lo mande a pa-sear me pidió disculpas muy desesperado y yo le dije: "bórrate tarado" el me dijo dame otra oportunidad solo le faltaba ponerse a llorar_) cantaba en su foro interno

Ya no podía más... así que me fui al bosque y busque a Emmett desesperadamente.

-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡Ayuda! Alice le estaba haciendo cosas feas a tu planta-grité cuando lo encontré  
- ¿como?- estaba confundido, pero después su actitud cambió y se volvió amenazante. _(¡Mas le vale que se vaya alejando de mi plantita!)_ pensó mientras ponía una mirada asesina.

Emmett y yo nos fuimos a casa, junto con jazz que venia con nosotros y cuando Emmett vio la plantita, no podría explicar todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente...

- ¡¡¡ALICE!!! ¿Que le has hecho? ¿Porque? Dios... porque rosa… Alice porque mi adorada plantita ¡tiene muchos moñitos y listones rosas! ¿Que te pasa?  
- Emmett...es que...es que..estaba muy...verde-se excusó _(¿ y ahora que hago?)_  
Emmett le lanzó una mirada asesina a Alice  
-¡Las plantas son verdes Alice! por si no te habías dado cuenta; eso lo explicaron ayer por la noche en ¡pocoyo!  
_(¡Pocoyo! oh rayos...no me alejare de Emmett cuando ve caricaturas, al parecer si aprende cosas buenas o algo así_) -esta bien Emmy ahora le quito todo- dijo cabizbaja

Y en un segundo la plantita ya estaba como nueva...y digo como nueva porque aún estaba nueva, era de plástico… y aunque lo fuera, hechizaba a todo aquel que la cuidaba...

Emmett se sentó de nuevo junto a su plantita y todos nos fuimos

(_ya plantita, ya paso, nadie te volverá a hacer algo así de malo...ya, ya, ya, calma_) pensaba Emmett

A veces creo que todos en mi familia están locos.

* * *

**espero que les guste...dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	4. La Planti 4

* * *

**aqui les dejo nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!**

* * *

_Lamento tardar mucho en subir capitulos nuevos, es que aún no se si alguien lee este Fanfic, si alguien lo hace le agradecería muchisimo que me dejara algun review, asi para actualizar mas seguido. Besos!_

* * *

**ESME POV**

Hola a todos...  
Hoy yo les contare como van las cosas.  
Por cierto, si les duele el estomago, díganme el motivo y lo consultare con Carlisle...

En fin, les cuento... ¡soy tan feliz!  
Haaaa mis chiquitos... tan lindos ellos ayudándose como buenos hermanos...  
Alice y Carlisle viendo las caricaturas con Emmett...  
Emmett muy feliz con su plantita...  
Edward espía cuando la cuidan, creo que también le ha tomado mucho cariño...  
Bella, no se, creo que con Jacob... Edward no la ha visto mucho por espiar  
Jazz sigue encerrado en su alcoba, lo metimos ahí porque no queremos que se siga cortando con los bisturís especiales de Carlisle  
A Rosalie, no la he visto últimamente...no se donde esté  
Y yo, me dedico a verlos felices, a arreglar la casa y no se, creo que Edward pronto se casará con Bella ya que se gradúan hoy así que comenzaré a modificar la cabaña en el bosque.

Estoy tan feliz de verlos así de felices, tanto que estoy llorando...metafóricamente hablando.  
¡Que bueno que compre esa plantita!

**CARLISLE POV**

Emmett me pidió que cuidara su plantita, hoy es su graduación y no quiso que fuera, prefirió que me quedara aquí cuidándola  
A veces pienso... ¿como le hace Emmett para lograr graduarse? no tengo la mínima idea

Todos dicen que esta plantita tiene algo de extraño...  
Jasper dijo que lo incitó a volverse emo...que le hablo...no se que haiga hecho Jasper para imaginar eso.  
Alice dijo que no quería crecer...que la checara y bueno...estoy aburrido así que eso haré.

Con la pluma presionando mi mentón y mi pequeña libretita giro alrededor de la plantita, yo la veo...bien; pero puede que tenga algo extraño...

-quiero saber porque algo paso y yo quiero saber la razón...oh si! que hace ese botón y porque cambio...como todo cambió de color...¿que pasa acá? quisiera volar, porque el planeta gira sin descansar, tengo mil preguntas y también ideas...soy sid el niño científico... ha no! soy Carlisle, el vampiro doctori-illo- canté mientras la observaba, al fin y al cabo nadie me espiaba.

Creo que dejaré de ver tantas caricaturas con Emmett...

- oh plantita plantita, ¿porque no creces? ¿Cuales son tus síntomas? ¿Alguna enfermedad hace tiempo? oh, ¿porque soy tan tonto?...hablando con una planta... ¡aun no me he presentado! soy Carlisle Cullen, te contaré algo de mi...¿si? pues creo que hay que ser pacíficos, responsable, tolerantes, hay que cuidar el planeta...el planeta esta vivo ¿sabias eso? lo aprendí ayer con Emmett mientras veíamos discovery kids, sale una canción muy graciosa y linda sobre el planeta, pero no te la cantaré...oh bueno si! dice "El planeta esta vivo, en el viven ríos montañas y mares vives tu y también vivo yo, ríos cascadas y mares, montañas, volcanes, glaciares, guacamayas, tigres y jaguares, delfines, ballenas, corales, tamarindos, palmeras y olivos, jóvenes, grandes y chicos vives tu....y también vivo yo" me divierto mucho, ¡hay que ser alegres! positivos en pocas palabras: ¡hippies! mis hijos no lo saben, nunca lo he aceptado enfrente de ellos, espero que guardes el secreto...

Esperé que la plantita respondiera pero solo escuchaba el sonido de los grillitos en el bosque.

- oh plantita… ya viene Emmett... me voy te cuidas, ¡¡besos!!- concluí mientras me alejaba de ella.

- hola Carlisle!- gritó Emmett

- Hola Emmett, hijo, ¿como te fue?- pregunté con un falso entusiasmo

- pues, bien a todos... ¡nos hemos graduado de nuevo!- agregó emocionado

- Emmett, ¿como lo haces?- si el no me daba una respuesta lógica, tendría que comenzar a investigar.

- es simple... no, no tengo idea-

- bueno Emmett, me voy...los dejo solos-

- si... _(¡oh plantita! Te he extrañado)-_

* * *

**espero que les guste...dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	5. La Planti 5

* * *

**aqui les dejo dos nuevos capitulos, espero que les gusten!**

* * *

_Lamento tardar mucho en subir capitulos nuevos, es que aún no se si alguien lee este Fanfic, si alguien lo hace le agradecería muchisimo que me dejara algun review, asi para actualizar mas seguido. Besos!_

* * *

**ALICE POV**

¡Hola a todos por primera vez! aquí estoy yo...ta ta ta taaaan tataaan...¡¡Alice Cullen!! _(¡hay! Mi entrada no sonó como la musiquita que me acompaña)  
_Bueno, Edward quiso narrar la historia pero no lo deje, hoy les cuento lo que pasó con Edward cuando le tocó cuidar la plantita de Emmett...

Todo comenzó cuando...

----------------------------Flash Back----------------------------  
-¡Edward… Edward! ya va a comenzar el maratón de ¡Lazy Town y sid el niño científico!- dijo Emmett muy emocionado  
- ¿y eso que? yo no veo las caricaturas contigo Emmett, háblale a Carlisle o a Alice...-dijo Edward igual de amargado como siempre  
-¡si! ya estamos listos pero... (_Oh Edward hermanito lindo sabes que te aprecio)_ ¿Podrías cuidar a mi plantita?  
- hm... (_Cuidar la plantita...ver caricaturas...cuidar plantita...ver caricaturas...)_ ¡Cuidar la plantita!-gritó Edward asustando a Emmett -oh si, perdón, ¡claro! cuidare tu odiosa plantita- dijo mientras fingía estar molesto por la idea.  
_(...one, two, three, four, five...one hundred twenty nine...)(Pensamientos escondidos: espero que Edward no lea esto, ¡lo espiare! tengo que ver eso de nuevo, si ya lo vi en mi visión pero seria genial burlarme de el...)_

Minutos mas tarde...

Edward estaba sentado junto a la plantita y a que no saben que estaba haciendo... ¡hablándole! y nos juzgaba locos

- oh plantita, como te estaba contando, yo antes me llamaba Cedric Diggory, cuando Harry, si Potter ese que se hizo famoso, fue tan cruel para dejar que me mataran, no se como ni nada pero Carlisle me salvó...la historia de antes y todo eso era inventado, de que nací en 1901 y todo eso, nunca me llamé Edward Anthony Masen, es una historia que inventó Carlisle para que mi antiguo padre y conocidos no me hallaran, ¿sabes? Carlisle era muy egoísta en ese entonces...me quería solo para el...se sentía muy solo-

Edward estaba tan entusiasmado contándole a la plantita su historia que podría haberme quedado dormida si pudiera hacerlo... emití la parte aburrida pero aquí va lo demás...

-...y bueno, entonces conocí a Bella, la quiero, enserio que si pero a veces creo que es mas mi obsesión por no poder leer su mente y el olor de su sangre lo que me tiene atado a ella, y a veces me quisiera dejar llevar con ella...¡odio que no sea vampira! así no tendría que seguir con mi abstinencia sexual, cuando me siento así...me pongo a tocar el piano...todos creen que es cuando estoy feliz pero se equivocan...tu guarda el secreto... ha plantita, estoy aburrido...¿porque no puedo leer tus pensamientos? sabes...alguna vez pensé que podía leer los pensamientos de las aves, los animales, los arboles, las plantas...y creo que de veras lo hago...pero tu me resultas extraña plantita...tienes un aroma muy diferente a las otras y bueno, no puedo leer tu mente..que ¿tendrás en común con Bella? oh, bella, mi bella, ella es como mi rosa negra...oye plantita he visto que todos te han cantado canciones, ¿yo también puedo?-

Esperó que la plantita contestara, pero eso era imposible… segundos después Edward volvió a hablar.

- oh, bueno no importa te cantaré..."Tu eres mi rosa negra...tus pétalos son mi vida… tus espinas mis heridas... Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza, tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza, nunca marchitas. Te escogí a ti por ser diferente a las demás rosas, tu eras única, tus espinas me protegen hoy tus pétalos visten mi túnica...porque sin ti lo veo todo gris? De ser feliz si tus pétalos marchitan yo marchito, eres la razón porque lucho, si te quitas la vida yo me la quito... para siempre… Recordare el último pétalo caído, pero no aceptare la realidad cuando tu te hayas ido. Pues te querré eternamente, Estoy loco por tus espinas que se clavan son parte d mi, formas parte d mi vida…"

-Edward... ¿estas bien?- pregunté desde adentro  
-¡claro Alice!- dijo con entusiasmo, un raro entusiasmo en el.  
- ¿entonces porque cantas eso?- le pregunté, era una canción un poco extraña.  
- es que soy masoquista... ¿tiene algo de malo?- dijo ofendido  
- pero la plantita no es negra, no tiene rosas y ¡tampoco espinas!-  
-¡cállate Alice… largo!-  
- ok... ¿sabes Edward? comienzo a creer que ¡eres emo!-

Horas mas tarde...

- ¿Edward a donde vas con eso?- le pregunté a Edward mientras salía con un reproductor de música hacia el patio.  
- ¿que tiene de malo que saque la grabadora para entretenerme un rato?-  
- nada Edward, ve...-

Me sorprendí demasiado al ver a Edward ponerle música a la plantita, el había llegado lejos...muy lejos...

- oh plantita... ¿no crees que claro de luna es genial?-  
Esperó de nuevo que esta contestara pero no pasó nada…

En eso llegó Bella...

- ¡Bella! que bueno que llegas...necesito decirte algo...creo que ¡Edward-se-ha-enamorado-de-la-plantita-mas-que-de-ti!- dije demasiado rápido pero me entendió  
- pero...pero... ¡EDWARD!-  
- por aquí...- contestó  
-que haces cariño...amor de mi vida...de mi existencia...futuro esposo y marido...- dijo Bella mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la plantita.  
- estaba aburrido aquí con esta ¡jodida planta! ¿Tu crees que Emmett me ha obligado a cuidarla? tuve que ponerme a oír claro de luna para ¡no aburrirme mas!-  
- oh...- articuló y me miro enfadada.  
-Edward...¡no es cierto! yo te vi como le cantabas, y hasta estabas decidiendo en componerle una canción de piano y...y...y...-  
-calla Alice, ¡no seas mentirosa! mi único amor es Bella además, ¿como podría querer a esta odiosa planta verde? ¡Todavía que fuera un rosal negro!  
Me quedé estupefacta, no podía siquiera contestar.  
- voy a adentro- dijo Bella  
-NOOooOOoOoo!! ¿Por qué? ¡¡Dios!! Apenas iban a cantar la canción del pastel, ¿porque se fue el cable? ¡¡NooooooOOooOoOoOo!! Yo quería cantar..."preparo la receta de un pastel...y no es tan complicado...por el libro yo me guiare..." NoOOooOo!!- gritaba Emmett desde adentró con tremendo dolor, después llegó con nosotros donde la plantita  
-¡largo todos de aquí! déjenme a solas con mi chiquita...necesito consuelo- agregó mientras hacia pucheros

----------------------------Fin de Flash Back----------------------------

¿Como ven? por eso no deje que Edward contara la historia...porque la cambiaria totalmente... pero ¡lo estaré vigilando! siempre se lo que se propone...  
- hay ¡Alice! Alice...Alice...Alice... mentiras, mentiras, mentiras... pero bueno, créanle si ustedes quieren...enserio, yo no pensaba componerle una nana...de echo era una cumbia, pero bueno...-

¿Si vieron? y ¡¡después lo niega!! En fin... ¡espero que me crean! saludos...

Alice Cullen

- la pequeña duandesiya de la familia...- dijo Edward arruinando mi final  
-¡Edward!-

* * *

**espero que les guste...dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	6. La Planti 6

* * *

**¡aqui un nuevo capitulo! ya está aumentando el tamaño de los capis :D**

* * *

_muchisimas gracias a quien deja algún review...me gustaria que si alguien lee dejara su comentario :D  
por cierto, como dice en mi perfil. Soy de México._

* * *

**CARLISLE POV**

- Carlisle, he visto que algunas chicas dicen que no paran de reír cuando leen la historia de la plantita de Emmett, ¿puede hacerles daño no? me preocupan...- dijo mi querido esposa  
- _(¡hay! ¡muy maternal!)_ Pues diles que lean los one-shots de Zqarlhi, el abuelito Charlie y hablando de amor...o minutos, creo que son buenos antídotos...- contesté  
- ¡está bien! les diré- dijo emocionada y se fue.

**JASPER POV**

Todos íbamos a salir, iríamos a remodelar la casa que estaba en el bosque y no sabíamos como hacer para que Bella no buscara a Edward, así que nos pareció una gran casualidad que llegara antes de irnos y así pudimos irnos todos tranquilos, y digo todos porque Emmett no quería dejar sola a la plantita y si el estaba nervioso, yo lo estaba y lo estaban todos, así que agradecimos que bella se quedara ahí.

**BELLA POV**

El otro día llegué a la casa Cullen porque quería pasar algunos días con Edward ya que últimamente se había dedicado a espiar como era que cuidaban a la plantita.  
Resultó que todos tenían que salir, todos así que Emmett me pidió que le cuidara la plantita mientras no estaban, a lo que accedí...tenia que hablar muy seriamente con ella.

Les contaré lo que pasó...

===============Flash Back===============

Llegué con la plantita, estaba ahí...quieta, inmóvil, como si me estuviera viendo, parecía que temblaba pero creo que era el viento que la mecía suavemente.

-Con que tu eres la...plantita de Emmett- le pregunté pero la muy orgullosa no contestó.

- ¿y todavía tienes el descaro de no contestarme?- agregué ofendida, pero tampoco contestó.

- Jasper dijo que hablabas...en fin...no quiero que contestes, quiero que escuches ¿si?- tontamente volví a esperar que contestara, pero como las veces pasadas, nada pasó.

- bueno, primero quiero que sepas que Edward me quiere a mi... es MIO...espero que entiendas eso, sino...no volverás a ver tus hojitas en su lugar...no es que yo sea mala, simplemente es que creo que eres una amenaza para mi, y aunque ya te lo he dicho, te lo repito... ¡Edward es mío! solo mío, solo me quiere a mi y a nadie mas...- me paré frente a la plantita y comencé a cantar...

"Cada lugar en Forks que piso, me lleva hacia Ed...Ninguno de mis cinco sentidos, le olvida después  
Siempre creí que los celos, eran un cuento y son el infierno, que arde sin control.  
Quien me lo iba a decir Que también a mi me robaría la razón...  
Mío, ese vampiro es mío, A medias pero mío, mío, mío.  
Para siempre mío, Ni te le acerques es mío.  
Con la planta pero mío, mío, mío. Ese vampiro es mío.  
Soy una oveja en celo dispuesta a luchar, Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar  
Nada ni nadie me lo quitara Nada en el mundo nos separara....  
mío...ese vampiro es mío A medias pero mío, mío, mío. Para siempre mío"

Minutos después de hacer mi patética presentación de Paulina Rubio la voz de mi conciencia me hizo volver a la realidad...

-lo siento mucho plantita, es solo que bueno, no se que me pasa, ayer mientras estaba con Jacob me contó una vieja leyenda, sobre "Karla"; dicen que es una chica que manipula a los personajes de Stephenie Meyer a su antojo, y que a veces los vuelve bipolares, no la vemos,,, pero existe...y como yo soy muuuuuy observadora me he dado cuenta que ¡nos ha estado manipulando a todos!...debo invocarla... ¡Karla...donde quiera que estés...muéstrate!

En eso en el cielo encapotado del bosque de Forks entró una luz blanca moviendo las nubes y dejando un hueco entre ellas por el que esa luz entraba de lleno iluminándonos a la plantita y a mí, esa luz estaba acompañada de una música celestial y dulce. Yo no tenía idea de que esas leyendas fueran verdaderas; tenía un poco de miedo.

-¿Kar...Karla?-pregunté temerosa  
- si Bella, ¿que necesitas?- contestó una fuerte voz que golpeaba fuertemente haciendo retumbar el suelo y todos los arboles, la plantita se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer pero logré salvarla  
- NOOooOOoOoo- grité y la sostuve entre mis brazos con fuerza.  
- oh, lo siento- dijo aquella voz- había olvidado bajar el volumen del altavoz... ¿que necesitas?- preguntó de nuevo  
- no sabia que realmente existías- confirme sonrojándome  
- si, ¿que quieres pedir?-  
- ¿puedo pedir lo que yo desee?- (quiero ser vampiro, pero antes quiero que Edward...)  
-si- contestó cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos- pero solo hay dos cosas que no puedo cumplirte-  
- ¿cuales?- pregunté  
- no puedo convertirte en vampiro y no puedo hacer que Edward tenga sexo contigo-  
- ¿lees la mente?-  
-algo así- concluyó  
Me puse a pensar por unos segundos, ¿que podría pedir para que Edward me quisiera y después me convirtiera?  
-¡quiero ser súper sexy! parecer modelo de portada de revista...- dije y volví a sonrojarme  
- no Bella, no puedo hacer eso...tu ya eres sexy...busca en tu interior-  
- ¿QUE? ¡NO!... ¡no soy sexy! Edward no me quiere...una vez le dije que que le apetecía mas...si mi sangre y mi cuerpo y dijo que era un ¡empate!...yo creo que desea mas mi ¡sangre...!-comencé a llorar- ¡Edward no me quiere! ahora quiere a esta....plantita!- dije y volví a mirarla, en eso sentí un flechazo, algo que me había golpeado el corazón...- oh plantita....eres...¡te ves tan hermosa entre mis brazos! ahora entiendo porque es que todos te aman...  
- ¿ves bella? y tu que querías arrancarle las hojitas- dijo con un tono burlón  
- Karla...tu ¿tu eres dios?-  
- ¡NO! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Por favor! yo solo iba en mi ovni a espiar casualmente a Edward cuando tu gritaste mi nombre y no se ni siquiera porque te hice caso, no concedo deseos ni nada, como ya te dije, iba casualmente como si nada a espiar a Cedric...digo a Edward...-  
- ¿pero, como supiste lo que yo iba a desear?-  
- oh, eso, no leo la mente...solo que muchas chicas desean eso hoy en día-  
- bueno, no importa, sino fuera por ti y por la luz brillante de tu ovni no hubiera visto la belleza de esta plantita...es tan...linda ¿sabes? me he enamorado...-  
- entonces... ¿ya no quieres a Edward?-  
- ¿a quien? haaa, si...creo que si, pero si desapareciera de nuevo creo que no me preocuparía como antes, siempre y cuando tenga a la plantita a mi lado-  
- ¿enserio? oh Bella, ¡tengo que irme!....¡sayonara!- agregó, entonces el cielo volvió a cerrarse y me quedé con la luz tenue que atravesaba las nubes.  
Puse a la plantita en el suelo y me senté muy cerca a ella.

- oh plantita...te amo- le susurré y me sonroje- ¿quieres leer cumbres borrascosas conmigo?-

===============Fin del Flash Back===============

A partir de ese momento estaba segura de tres cosas:  
1° la plantita era hermosisisisima  
2° una parte de mi, y no se a que grado...la quería  
3° mi corazón había crecido y ahora había dos cosas sin las que no podría vivir.

¿Cuales?  
Una era la plantita y la otra era...era... ¿que era?...hm...  
Minutos después  
Haaaa si... Edwin...perdón Edward...  
Por cierto... ¡Edward! ¿Donde estás?

**EDWARD POV**

Mientras arreglábamos la cabaña en el bosque, mi futuro hogar con Bella una gran nave, bueno, un ovni se situó sobre nosotros y una pesada luz blanca cayó sobre mi y mi cuerpo comenzó a elevarse desde el suelo hacia esa nave.

-¡NO! mi hijo... ¿que pasa? ¿Porque te lo llevas?- gritó Esme muy asustada

Yo estaba en shock y una voz que salía de un altavoz en el ovni contestó:

-no te preocupes Esme, te regresaré a tu hijo mañana, solo lo llevaré a una sesión de fotos y las venderé a un muy alto precio... ¿sabias que Edward es considerado el vampiro mas sexy? en fin... ¡adiós Cullens!- dijo la voz del ovni

Para cuando la voz terminó, yo ya estaba dentro del gran ovni y una chica estaba sentada en el control de mando, frente a ella un pequeño micrófono.

Era una chica bajita, de la estatura de Alice, con ojos color caramelo por la luz que entraba por la ventana del ovni, llevaba una coleta baja de el lado izquierdo y los cabellos negros y rubios formaban mechones rizados que caían desde la liga que creaba esa coleta; la parte derecha de su cabello tenia algunos cabellos sueltos y un fleco largo se recargaba sobre el lado derecho también. Blanca de piel aunque algo aperlada, delgada. Llevaba unos jeans azul oscuros y unos converse rosa fiucsa con negro, una blusa de rayas negras y blancas que decía en el centro con letras negras "Yo amo Twilight..." y por detrás decía "y a Edward Cullen", me sonrió y yo seguía en shock, no presté atención a sus pensamientos pues aún no podía creerlo.

-Hola- dijo con su voz que tintineaba y parecía muy dulce, al parecer el altavoz distorsionaba su verdadero tono suave- soy Karla... Bella dijo que no había problema si te raptaba un rato o unos días- concluyó con una sonrisa un poco picara

¿Bella había dicho eso?

-oh- articulé y me sumí en sus pensamientos...con que ¿Bella se había enamorado de la plantita también? _(¡bueno!)_ pensé- y ¿que haremos?- contesté sonriendo

* * *

**cha cha cha chaaaaaan  
jajaja  
****¿que pasará con Edward? ¿y con Bella? ¿y la plantita?  
****...dejen un review!**

**besos!**


	7. La Planti 7

* * *

_muchisimas gracias a quien deja algún review...me gustaria que si alguien lee dejara su comentario :D_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Alice intentaba patéticamente, con sus saltitos de bailarina, alcanzar la altura del ovni para "salvarme", pero no podía lograrlo, iba con Emmett al cual obligó a que la acompañara, simplemente seguían al ovni corriendo, por mas ideas, decisiones y todo lo que yo trataba de hacer para que Alice entendiera que no quería que me salvaran ella no hacia caso, parecía que solo le importaba lo que ella deseaba y no lo que yo quería.  
Emmett iba por la fuerza, el lo único que quería hacer era regresar a la casa y alejar a Bella de su plantita para quedarse a solas con ella.

**ALICE POV**

Tenia que salvar a Edward, cuando me proponía algo tenia que hacerlo, no se si Edward o la fan eran los que tomaban unas decisiones muy extrañas que daban a entender que Edward no quería ser salvado, pero yo estaba segura de que quería volver con su oveja, así que obligué a Emmett para que me acompañara, si con mis saltitos no podía alcanzar al ovni, encontraría la manera de alcanzarlo.

- Emmett, llamaré a Rosalie para que cuide a tu plantita, así que deja de pensar en dejarme a mi sola corriendo detrás de un ovni- le dije algo molesta por su obstinación.  
-Alice... pero, ¡Edward no importa! ¡Quiero regresar con mi plantita!- contestó molesto  
- que NO Emmett, toma mi teléfono, llámale tu a Rosalie - dije y le lancé mi móvil.  
- ok Alice- contestó _(pero yo quiero regresar con mi plantita! ¿Y si bella la vuelve aburrida como ella? No…)_

**ROSALIE POV**

Mi celular comenzó a timbrar con el extraño remix que yo había creado con mis canciones favoritas.  
"sexy es lo que dicen que soy, sexy por donde quiera que voy, sexy al hablar, en mi forma de hablar no lo puedo parar...'cuz I'm too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you...don't take it personal, don't be emocional, you know is the true I'm too cool for you..."  
Lo dejé timbrar ya que me gustaba mi tono...  
"Because I'm bad,,, I'm bad..."  
Después de varios minutos y llamadas perdidas miré la pantalla del móvil:  
En la pantalla decía: * ECC* lo que quería decía: Enana Compradora Compulsiva.

- ¿que quieres duende de las compras? estaba felizmente ensayando mi súper acto de una pasarela, así como en el programa de proyect runway... ¡o sea! me cortas la inspiración pequeña!  
-No cosita linda, soy yo...tu príncipe, oye quiero pedirte un favor, lo que pasa es que tengo que salvar al estúpido de Edward de una fan loca que se lo llevó en un ovni y ahora mismo estoy corriendo detrás de el... ¿podrías cuidar a la plantita?- dijo Emmett con una voz tierna.  
- ¿podrías inventar una mejor excusa?- dije ofendida, ¿acaso creía que yo era tan estúpida como para creer eso?  
- bebe, ¿pero no te acuerdas? tu viste el ovni...estabas ahí- dijo confundido  
- ¿donde?- me había distraído  
- mientras arreglábamos la casa esta mañana, ya han pasado varias horas-  
- oh...no Emm lo siento, no lo vi, me estaba viendo en un espejo que me hacia ver mas linda aun... ¿crees? yo pensé que eso ¡era imposible!-  
-Por favor Rosalie linda, cuida a la plantita, bella tiene que irse en cualquier momento- suplicó  
- Emmett, pero es que esa planta...hm...-

==========Flash Back==========

-Hey Rosalie! mira a Emmett, ¡no puedo creer que este enamorado de esa planta! nunca sentí que el te quisiera o ¡deseara con esa intensidad!- dijo Jasper.  
-Además, ¿sabes algo? lamento decirte que ya no piensa en ti... solo piensa en la plantita y en caricaturas- agregó Edward…para colmo.  
_(¿Por qué Esme tuvo que traer esa plantita?)_ Pensé molesta  
Porque es linda... bueno al menos para Emmett lo es...- contestó Edward a mis pensamientos, Jasper no dijo nada y comencé a pensar en un montón de blasfemias que jamás creí las utilizaría.  
-¡Rose! - Gritó Edward

==========Fin del Flash Back==========

- Rosalie, baby, chiquita... ¿estás ahí?- preguntó Emmett preocupado  
- oh, si perdón Emmett, y claro que ¡cuidaré a la plantita! – dije muy feliz, al menos podría vengarme  
- ok... adiós-  
- te quiero bebe- agregué pero ya había colgado.

* * *

**shh y ahoraa entra el nuevo personaje...mejor dicho...la nueva :D jaja**

**¿que pasará cuando Rosalie cuide a la planti?**

**¿logrará alice y emmett salvar a Edward de la fan maniatica?**

**...dejen un review!**

_los invito a que lean mis otras locuras... :D_

_tengo algunos one-shots (el abuelito charlie/hablando de amor-leah/minutos-leah)_

_poemas... (te digo y respiro...vuelve)_

_otro fic de drama (regreso al destino-jacob&Reneesme)_

_y los pueden encontrar en mi perfil n__n_

_espero que lean alguno y me dejen su comentario. _

**besos!**


	8. La Planti 8

* * *

_muchisimas gracias a quien deja algún review...me gustaria que si alguien lee dejara su comentario :D_

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba en el ovni viendo por la ventana, junto a esa chica que me estaba cayendo bien, no era una "fan loca" como todos creían...por sus pensamientos me di cuenta de que sus intenciones solo eran conocerme y tomarme algunas fotos, le gustaba tomar fotografías y pensaba que quizá podría tomarse algunas conmigo también.  
Tomé una de sus libretas y escribí con letras grandes: "no nos sigan, atte. Edward" pero Karla me quitó la hoja rápidamente y puso... "Sálvenme atte. Edward" eso me confundió mucho, ¿para que quisiera que nos siguieran?  
- oye Karla, ¿porque no hacemos que esos dos idiotas regresen a casa? yo no me quiero ir aun, no quiero que me "salven", si bella se divierte con una plantita yo tengo derecho de divertirme también ¿no?- pregunté mientras veía a Alice y a Emmett correr detrás de nosotros  
- ¡si! tu mereces divertirte y mira Edward, estoy viajando a una velocidad vampírica, necesito que se alejen de tu casa al menos un día- contestó algo distraída.  
- pero… ¿por que?-  
- es que...es que...es que... creo que...-tartamudeó

**KARLA POV**

- creo que...esto les ayudará a ¡llevarse mejor como hermanos! si, y...y... además aprenderán a trabajar en equipo y conocerán muchos lugares...- suspiré, al menos se me había ocurrido algo  
- oh...- fue lo único que dijo  
_ (Además tenia que dejar sola a Rosalie)_ pensé  
- ¿Cual Rosalie? ¿Para que?- preguntó Edward  
- ah… otra Rosalie- articulé _(¡demonios, casi te atrapa!)  
_- Karla, leo tu mente, ¿para que querías dejar sola a Rosalie?-  
-Para que se lleve bien con bella, se que se harán grandes amigas, así todo será mas fácil para ti- suspiré de nuevo y evité pensar algo mas  
- oh claro... ¡¡gracias!!- dijo algo alegre pero aún se veía confuso.  
- ni me lo agradezcas... créeme, no me agradezcas nada- no contestó

360 segundos mas tarde...

-oye Karla... ¿y las fotos?- preguntó observando por todos lados al ovni, creo que se había aburrido y yo las había olvidado por completo  
- oh ¡si! espera que vaya por la cámara, solo pongo esta cosa en automático...- comencé a pelear con los controles de mando ya que no encontraba el de piloto automático  
- ¿te ayudo?- dijo acercando su mano a los controles  
- no... Yo...puedo...maldito botón! ¿Donde estas?- me estaba poniendo en vergüenza, ¿Dónde estaba ese botón?

9 minutos después...

- Karla, el botón está...- intentó decir pero lo interrumpí  
- ¡Cállate Edward! ¡Tengo que hacerlo por mi misma! _(botón...botón...este rojo no es, este tampoco...botón, ¡Demonios! no soy Emmett tengo que encontrarlo!)  
_- solo es presionar un botón que casualmente está junto al rojo que dice "auto destruir" y es verde...-  
_ (Busco, busco, busco...hm... ¡sharky! ¡Ayúdame!)_ Pensaba una y otra vez mientras veía todos los botones  
- ¡Ya lo hallé! ¡Edward era el que estaba junto al rojo!- dije emocionada, lo había logrado  
- ¡te lo dije!- ¿lo había hecho?  
- No te puse atención- dije tímidamente  
- lo se...estabas pensando en... ¿Jacob?- me sonrojé  
- no... Solo... Pensaba en...en ¡sharky!- era verdad.  
- pero Jacob antes de ser perro era un tiburón que tenia por apodo sharky- agregó  
- lo se pero, ¡así se llama mi gato!- dije feliz  
- ¿enserio? -  
- si, así se llama-

**EDWARD POV  
** _(Un gato...Hm...No se no me gustan mucho pero Karla quería ver a un vampiro quizá...además la sed me estaba quemando demasiado)_ Pensaba una y otra vez  
-... ¿y donde está?- terminé preguntando  
- detrás de ti- contestó seria  
- ¿enserio? -pregunté y me giré para buscarlo  
- no- se puso una mano en la cara- ¿y si te lo comías? ¡No podía permitírmelo!  
- Y.... ¿te preocupaba mas que me comiera a tu gato que a ti?  
- hm...si- No contesté  
- voy por la cámara- agregó  
- ok, te espero-solté

180 segundos después...

- ¡¡Ya regresé!!- gritó dando saltitos al estilo Alice con su cámara de fotos  
- ¡¡Genial! amo las fotos-  
- ¿enserio?- preguntó dubitativa  
- ¡Si!-  
- ¡¡Genial!-

Comenzó a tomarme fotos y yo posaba felizmente para ella, hasta que me acordé de sus pensamientos y la jalé por el brazo haciendo que ella quedara junto a mí para tomarnos fotos. Tomarse fotos era muy divertido y me agradaba esta chica, aunque era un poco extraño que una joven de 17 años tuviera un ovni.  
Nos tomamos muchas fotos juntos y comencé a verla incomoda.

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunté, quizá había echo algo para que se molestara.  
- no, es solo que no quiero cientos de fotos con la misma ropa- dijo y comenzó a hacer pucheros  
- ok, bueno, te espero a que te cambies-  
- ¡Eso no es necesario!- dijo con una gran sonrisa  
- ¿no te querías cambiar?-  
- si, pero no tienes por que esperar...-  
- ¿como?- no entendía a que se refería hasta que…

Karla llevó sus manos a la parte baja de su blusa y comenzó a subirla...

Para mi sorpresa tenia otra blusa debajo, sin mangas y también era rayada, blanco con negro.  
Me quedé mudo, en shock y algo decepcionado de mi mismo ¿Qué esperaba?  
- ¿que?- dijo sonriendo -¿que esperabas?- _(oh, ¡esta chica lee mentes o que?)_ dije a mi foro interno  
- este...yo...solo... ¡nada!- tartamudeé

Me lanzó una playera negra de manga corta de algodón

- te dejo solo- y comenzó a reír  
- no, no te preocupes...soy tan rápido que ni cuenta te darás cuenta cuando me cambie-

Y se quedó ahí, cruzada de brazos con una ceja levantada, al parecer estaba dudando de mi.  
Tenia la cámara en una de sus manos, me recordó a Alice cuando no me quería poner lo que ella deseaba, o a bella cuando se preocupaba por mi...no se a quien mas me recordó pero creí haberla visto antes  
Ese sentimiento de deja vú me puso algo nervioso y no me di cuenta de que la playera se atoró entre mis dedos y no logré ponérmela.  
Mi pecho quedó desnudo y ella comenzó a reír, puedo decir también que tomó algunas fotos mientras reía.

- ¿ves? te hubiera dejado solo- dijo entre sus dulces risas, no contesté, me sentía muy avergonzado.  
A mi no me quedaba mas que hacer, no sabia como arreglar lo que acababa de ocurrir puesto que ahora sus intenciones habían cambiado un poco, ya no eran tan buenas como al principio

_ (¡Soy feliz!)_ Karla pensaba una y otra vez  
Y a mi la sed me quemaba terriblemente la garganta, me sentía como en el mismísimo infierno, no pude mas y me abalancé sobre su cuello.

MIENTRAS TANTO...

**ROSALIE POV**

Giraba una y otra vez al rededor de la patética planta que me había robado todo, con una mano en mi mentón y miles de ideas circulando por mi mente, mi nariz picaba un poco pero no importaba, eso me ayudaría a poder cumplir mi cometido.  
Mis tacones retumbaban fuertemente y la tenue luz gris los hacia brillar vagamente con cada paso que daba...unas tijeras ocupaban una de mis manos, y en la otra, una libreta y una pluma...

- ¿y...que haré contigo?- le pregunté con un tono amenazador.

* * *

**¿que hará Rosalie a la planti?**

**¿logrará alice y emmett salvar a Edward de la fan maniatica?**

**...dejen un review!**

_los invito a que lean mis otras locuras... :D_

_los pueden encontrar en mi perfil n__n_

_espero que lean alguno y me dejen su comentario. _

**besos!**


	9. La Planti 9

* * *

_muchisimas gracias a quien deja algún review...me gustaria que si alguien lee dejara su comentario :D_

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

- ¿Y... que haré contigo?- Le dije a la plantucha que estaba frente a mi

Ya no podía mas, definitivamente me sentía vacía, triste, como si fuese una preciosa rosa a la cual nadie admira. Tenia que acabar con esa planta, tenía que hacerlo...

-¿Sabes plantucha? estoy harta de ti!- le grité furiosa aun sin verla- me has quitado todo, y digo TODO, a mi Emmett, a mi familia, incluso a la oveja estúpida de Bella, toda la atención te la has robado tu desde el día en que llegaste a esta casa, no se como lo haces pero a mi no me lo harás... ¡ha no! ni siquiera me atreveré a mirarte...no mereces la pena de que yo...lo haga, bueno, te cuento lo que pasará ahora.. Esme y Carlisle se fueron a Denalí a contarle a Tanya y a su familia que Edward fue capturado, aun no ha regresado Alice y Emmett, se fueron hace dos días ya y...

Comencé a escuchar fuertes ronquidos que provenían de detrás de mi.

- ¡Perro! ¡Cállate! no me dejas hacer mi monologo de villana en este mini fic porque ¡cortas mi inspiración y mi odio hacia la plantucha esa!-  
- ok rubia oxigenada, me iré- dijo Jacob al instante  
-No Jacobsito! lo siento perdón...quédate ¿si?-  
- ¿Para que? te odio, me odias, nos odiamos y ¡todos felices! no se para que me necesitas-  
- Mira chucho, ayúdame en esta- le dije con una mirada llena de odio-  
- ¿Para que?-  
- ¡Después te explico!-  
- ok, me quedo...pero déjame dormir-  
- Si - dije muy resignadamente dije

Segundos después ya se escuchaban los ronquidos retumbar entre los arboles que nos rodeaban... suspiré...

-En fin, como te decía "plantucha" ya no puedes estar aquí, no cabemos dos hermosuras y yo no pienso irme y solo yo puedo ser lo único lindo aquí ¿entendiste?-  
Pasaron varios minutos mientras esperé que me contestara, y como no pensaba hacerlo bufé.

-Presta atención a lo que digo porque escojo las palabras cuidadosamente y NO las repetiré, soy el quien, el como, el cuando y el donde, ¿y el porque? es así de simple... ¡porque puedo!-

Entonces la base de hip hop comenzó a sonar y comencé a "rapear" alrededor de la plantilla...

- "no busques truco, que yo soy buena y punto, que no uso tantas mascarillas tan solo pa' hacer bulto, he vuelto, el cuerpo a tierra y las manos en alto, pa' arriba y pa' abajo, no hay truco ni trampa y esto no es ningún atraco. aunque tratándose de hermosura soy la que te ha desvirgado, es que flipo, modelos no se comparan; acostumbrada a que me digan "no tienes naaaada mal" de nuevo estoy aquí pero ahora para eliminarte escucha he oído por ahí que Emmett no te quiere como lo dice, no me lo niegues, se que me llevas en tu memoria, todos lo saben, he vuelto, es Rosalie de nuevo, me quedo a gusto haciendo esto, yo soy muy bad, me da gracia que me digan que soy el Ronaldinho de la moda, he vuelto, señores y señoras Rosalie ha vuelto! ¿Como me queda mejor el flog, recogido o suelto? y para vivir en esta casa debes asentir que te mola Emmett, todos son tan distintos pero tu los haces iguales lo que todos tienen en común es que les afecta tu poder subnormal... yo soy Rosalie y eso implica el quien. ¿Donde? lo hago donde quiero y ser hermosa es el que, dime cuando, pues cada segundo al día, y el porque. Es sencillo y simple ¡por que puedo!"

Minutos después seguía pensando como terminar con la plantita...

- Mira plantita, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...bueno -me reí- voy a hacer... ¿te parece bien que yo lo haga?-  
"Esperé" unos segundos a que "respondiera"  
-Lo tomaré como un si...- Dije y sonreí

* * *

**¿que hará Rosalie a la planti?**

**...dejen un review!**

_los invito a que lean mis otras locuras... :D_

_los pueden encontrar en mi perfil n__n_

**besos!**


	10. La planti 10

**quiero agradecer a todos los que leen :) y tambien a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favortios...**

**quisiera invitarlos a leer un nuevo fic mio :D se titula: "Hecho en el cielo, un amor mas allá" Es Edward & Bella... ojala pasen y espero que les guste, ahora solo he publicado el prefacio... sin mas, les dejo el nuevo capi.**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que me había abalanzado sobre Karla, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? no se, tenia sed y arriba de un ovni no hay mucha comida que digamos.  
En eso Karla despertó y sus ojos antes color caramelo eran de un color rojo oscuro, su piel blanca como la nieve y su cabello seguía siendo en partes rubio y en otras negro. Me miró incrédula, ¿Que pasaría ahora?

- Karla, ¿como te sientes?- pregunté cauteloso  
- Edward... - se detuvo- _(¿porque mi voz suena tan dulce?)  
_- tu voz ya era dulce- Agregué  
- ¿que pasó? solo recuerdo que tu te abalanzaste sobre mi y...y...negro, ¿llegamos a algún lugar afro o algo por el estilo?- preguntó  
- no, lo que pasó es que...-

==========Flash Back==========

Me abalancé sobre el cuello de Karla y no podía dejar de succionar su sangre, hacia mucho que no probaba sangre humana y esta vez me parecía ser como el mejor manjar de todo el mundo...  
Entonces recordé lo que yo era...

----------Flash back en el flash back----------  
Yo estaba succionando la sangre de bella, que me había parecido el mejor manjar de todos cuando...  
- Edward, ya basta, su sangre está limpia- dijo Carlisle detrás de mi  
- mas ¡¡quiero mas!!- dije rehusándome a dejar a Bella  
- recuerda lo que eres...- dijo mi padre con voz suave  
----------Fin del flash back en el flash back----------

En eso recordé todo y la rabia me inundó, en vez de succionar traté, en una forma inútil, de regresar la sangre a su lugar, en el cuerpo de mi amiga Karla pero ya no pude hacer mas, la ponzoña comenzó a avanzar en sus venas y comenzó la transformación, si yo intentaba sacar mi ponzoña seguramente moriría, y ella solo veía la negrura, no se porque no sintió dolor o algo por el estilo, solo veía la oscuridad que la aplastaba.

==========Fin del Flash Back==========

- …Y eso fue lo que pasó, lo siento- dije agachando la mirada  
- pero, entonces yo...yo... ¿Soy una vampira?-  
-Si, eres una vampira, un neófito... ¡no se que haré!- Susurré  
Seguramente estaría muy enojada conmigo, llevé mis manos a mi rostro pero luego sentí que algo me acariciaba el cabello.

**KARLA POV**

- entonces yo...yo... ¿Soy una vampira?- pregunté sorprendida  
- si, eres una vampira, un neófito... ¡no se que haré!-

Ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan mal ser vampira, ¿porque Edward se sentía tan frustrado? levanté mi mano y me sorprendí al ver que era demasiado blanca, después de observarla con detenimiento acaricié el cabello de Edward, se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho

- Edward, este bien, ¿sabias que esto es un sueño para muchas?- me sonreí  
- si, pero bueno, Bella me va a matar si sabe que te transforme-  
-Pero yo me estaba muriendo Edward... ¡tu me salvaste!-  
- ¿Como?- parecía confundido y debía de estarlo, aun no comprendía a que me refería.  
-No se, no tengo idea pero eso diremos, intenté poner el ovni en *piloto automático* me equivoqué de botón y puse *auto destruir* así que esta cosa exploto y después me salvaste y luego con mi móvil marque a Maussan y me mandó uno de repuesto.  
- Karla, eso es... ¡GENIAL! no se como no lo leí en tus pensamientos- parecía muy emocionado  
- Pues, todo lo dije así como lo pensé-  
- Debí de suponerlo- dijo sonriendo  
- Y ¿tendré algún poder?-  
- No lo se, pero, ¿estas segura de que no vas a matar a bella cuando regresemos a casa?- ¿Regresemos a casa? Si, tenia que regresar a su hogar, mientras yo vagaría por ahí…  
- No-sonreí abiertamente- pero si lo intento, tu me detendrás ¿no? como quiera tendré que vagar mucho...- dije agachando la cabeza con tristeza  
- No, ¿sabes? yo te cree no voy a dejar que vayas por el mundo asesinando personas, serás una Cullen- me sentí muy emocionada al oír sus palabras  
- ¿Es enserio? ¿Crees que me acepten?- ¡Estaba muy ilusionada!  
- ¡Por supuesto!- No contesté, me sentía emocionadísima.  
Era genial saber que sería una Cullen, aunque bueno, ahora me tocaría a mi esperar algunos 100 años para enamorarme, pero no me importaba, yo ahora era vampira, sería una Cullen y sería vegetariana... estaba feliz y quería cantar asi que lo hice:

- " this could be the start, of something new, I feel so right to be here with you U-uuu" "soy feliz como una lombriz, soy feliz realmente feliz" "las paredes de mi casa no tienen color, necesito decorarlas para que luzcan mejor don't worry...be happy..."she said that I'm the one, but the kid is not my son..." "'cuz it's the thriller, thriller night..." "tengo razones para entenderte, tengo, tan buena suerte tengo mil formas de decir que se, que todo irá bien" "pintarse la cara color esperanza entrar al futuro con el corazón" "hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend..."

Comencé a cantar toda canción que venia a mi memoria y Edward comenzó a reír.

- ¡Que bueno que te pones feliz!- dijo Edward  
-¡Si!- salté

En eso el móvil de Edward comenzó a timbrar...

"hazme un mundo de caramelo, llena el aire con algodón, que los dulces caigan del cielo, las estrellas piñatas son...de repente las alegrías se me antojan de corazón, si me como a besos la vida, chocolates los sueños son..."

Gracias a mi ahora nueva y mejorada vista logré ver la pantalla de su teléfono... "Emmiota"

- ¿Emmiota? -pregunté mientras el móvil aún sonaba  
- una fusión entre Emmett e idiota-  
- oh... ya entiendo-

"pa' que todo lo que este bueno, siempre está a punto de turrón, si los dulces son de colores los recuerdos también lo son..."

- ¿Por qué no contestas?- pregunté insistente  
- Es que me gusta esa canción... oh perdón, olvídalo, ahora contesto...-

**EDWARD POV**

- Es que me gusta esa canción... oh perdón, si olvídalo, ahora contesto... ¿que pasa Emmett?  
- Edward, Eddie, hermano, hermano, tienes que venir, no sabes lo que ha pasado,,, la plantita, la plantita...no; ¡¡tienen que regresar!!- gritaba desesperado  
-¿Pero que ha pasado?-  
-No puedo siquiera decirlo, es terriblemente ¡¡horrible!! Tienes que venir-  
-¡Oh claro! pero... ¿Está Carlisle en casa?  
- Si, ahora te lo paso-  
- ok, gracias...-_ (y ahora ¿que le diré?)_

* * *

**Dejen review!**

**besos!**


	11. La planti 11

**CARLISLE POV**

- ¡Carlisle! Edward quiere hablar contigo...- gritó Emmett lanzándome un teléfono móvil  
- ¿Conmigo?-  
- Si... ¿ves a otro Carlisle?- _(¡hay Emmett!)_  
- Claro que no, ahora voy...-

- ¿Edward?- pregunté  
- Carlisle-lo-siento-demasiado-es-solo-que-yo-no-pude-y-luego-ella-y-yo-y-entonces-recordé-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-lo-siento!- dijo demasiado rápido  
- ¿El que?-  
- oh, es cierto, aun no te digo de que hablo...- _(si Edward, dímelo por favor)  
_- Bien, dime hijo no mío-  
- Creé a una neófita, ahora recuerda todo lo que te dije antes que no quiero repetirlo de nuevo...-  
- ok...- recordé lo que había dicho hacia unos segundos-¿y a quien?-  
-La chica del ovni-  
-¿Te gustó o que?-  
-¡No! o bueno, aun no se, el caso es que chocamos, el ovni explotó y yo solo intente salvarla, no la dejaría morir, lo siento...-  
- Si es así, no hay problema hijo, pero ¿que pasará con ella?-  
-Le dije que se uniera a nuestra familia, es mi responsabilidad y no puedo dejarla libre por ahí matando gente-  
- Es verdad, pero bueno, espero que llegues pronto, ¿donde estás?-  
- No lo se con exactitud, espera...-

**EDWARD POV**

- ¡¡Karla!! ¿Donde estamos?

SEGUNDOS DESPUES

- En Japón...oh ¡mira! allá va Kira...Kira: ¡te amo! eres el dios del nuevo mundo, nunca lo olvides...por cierto...¡¡mira!! Tengo una Death Note ¡¡igual a la tuya!!- gritaba por la ventana del ovni  
-Karla, ¡¡no grites!! El no te oye, estas en un ovni y a mi me dejas sordo-  
- okey, lo siento Edward- dijo apenada

- Carlisle, estamos en Japón, no se si llegaremos pronto-  
- pero, ¿no que el ovni se había estrellado?-  
- si, pero este...- tartamudeé, ¿Qué le diría?  
Karla me arrebató el teléfono  
-Es que le marqué a Maussan a que me mandara uno de repuesto, como quiera ya me lo debía-  
- ok, pero ¿si llegarán hoy mismo? es urgente...-  
- sospecho lo que pasó...pero si llegaremos Carlisle- dijo Karla muy bajo  
- dime papá- interrumpió Carlisle  
-¡okey! papá Carlisle, llegaremos muy pronto- dijo Emocionada  
-Ok, adiós-  
- Adiós...oh ¡espera papá Carlisle-  
- ¿si?-  
- Edward, dile adiós a papi...- me dijo muy seriamente pero sonriendo un poco.  
- Este...si, adiós Carlisle...- dije un poco fuerte  
-¡Papá!- ¿Qué? ¿Estaba loca?  
- ok, ok... ¡No te alteres! jodidos neófitos, adiós..."Papá"- dije molesto  
- bien hecho- agregó Karla palmeándome la espalda  
- Adiós hijos míos...- y se cortó la llamada

- oye Edward, ¿pararemos pronto? tengo sed... – dijo apenada.  
- ok, si es necesario que te alimentes pronto-  
- oh -gritó viendo por la ventana- mira! un panda... Edward...-dijo con voz seria- ¡quiero comerme a ese pandita!  
- ¿porque un panda? es mejor un venado, mejor sabor-  
- no Edward, quiero un panda-  
- ¿Por qué un panda?-  
-¡Antes amaba los panditas de gomita!  
- Karla, no saben igual-  
- lo se, ¡solo quiero a ese panda!-  
-¡Mejor un venado!-  
Me miró con cara triste y seria, hacia pucheros y con voz fría me dijo:  
-yo..SI vi bambi ¡Edward! -gritó mi nombre molesta  
- Karla, ¡eran caricaturas!-  
- no me importa- siguió haciendo pucheros

- ¿serás así de insoportable siempre? primero la llamada y ahora esto...-  
- no se, si soy tu hermana... ¡Si!- dijo animada  
-¡Demonios! tendré que conseguirte un novio para que te entretengas-  
_(Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. ¡No! Karla, cállate puede leer tu mente...hm...quiero a Jesse McCartney...o a Robert Pattinson...tu escoges...)_ pensó y yo fingí no haberla escuchado.  
-¡Ya me oíste!-  
- ¿de que? - cara de inocente, entrecerró los ojos.  
- Pero Jesse McCartney no es como tu, y Robert Pattinson ¡se parece a mi!-  
- hm...ese es el dilema- dijo poniendo una mano en su mentón.  
- ¿Cual?- pregunté aturdido, a veces no entendía sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Robert Pattinson se parece a ti, o tú te pareces a Robert Pattinson?-  
- Pero...- comencé pero me interrumpió  
- El otro dilema es... ¿Quien es el mejor de los dos?-  
- Obvio...yo- dije con una gran sonrisa.  
- Arrogante -susurró muy quedo, de hecho podría jurar que no dijo nada y solo fue el viento, pero aquí en el ovni ¡no había viento!  
- Haré como que no "escuche" eso-  
- ¿porque?-  
- Emmett es quien escoge a la familia- dije intentando escaparme del tema.  
-¡No quiero a Sport acus de Lazy Town!- dijo Furiosa.  
-Esta bien- comencé a reírme -mejor vayamos ahora por tu panda...-  
- ¡Si! -gritó dando brinquitos de felicidad  
- Karla, no grites-  
- lo siento Edward, aprenderé a controlar mi volumen-  
- ok, para esta cosa y vayamos por ese estúpido panda-  
- ¡okey mister pancho!-  
- ¿Que?-  
- nada...- volteó los ojos.

**ROSALIE POV**

No podía creer lo que había pasado, después de arreglar todo para no dejar ni una sola pista, a parte de las que Edward podría reconocer después, miré a la plantita por ultima vez... y es el error mas terrible que he cometido...  
¿Como demonios lo hace? es tan bella, tan linda, tan hermosa, pero aún así...enamorada yo de la plantita preciosa y todo, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo, y con todo el dolor del mundo...lo hice...

* * *

**Dejen review!**

_**gracias a todos los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos! :) muchoooooss ****besos!**_


	12. La planti 12

**EMMETT POV**

Cuando por fin Alice se aburrió de tanto correr, decidimos regresar.  
¡Al fin!...habíamos corrido, hm; a ver... ¡ha si! un día entero por lo que hicimos otro día mas en regresar, dos mas de echo gracias a las tiendas que según Alice se "cruzaban" en su camino. A veces no se como era que casualmente pasábamos frente a sus tiendas favoritas...eso era raro.  
Agradecí al cielo, o sea a la chica ovni o quien fuera que estaba ahí arriba, que Alice solo traía una tarjeta de crédito y esta si tenia un limite, si no aún estuviéramos en camino ¡Y yo que quería ver a mi plantita! y a los Backyardigans… y a Discovery Kids...y a...a... ¿a quien mas? a Rosalie... ¡cierto!

- Ya he llegado hermano, ¿que ha pasado?- dijo Edward mientras entraba por la puerta de el frente de la casa.  
- Cuando llegamos y vi lo que vi... me quedé en shock, creo que estuve así mucho tiempo ya que me perdí 5 de mis programas favoritos...-comencé.  
-Pero ¿que viste?- una chica acompañaba a Edward pero no la vi bien, me puse a recordar que había visto.

=========Flash Back==========  
Llegué a la casa y corrí rápidamente hacia donde se suponía debía estar mi adorada plantita...  
Pero... ¡No estaba! solo estaba ahí Rosalie con el llanto atorado en su garganta...

- Rosalie ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Y mi plantita? ¿Donde está?- pregunté muy, muy confundido.  
- Emmett, estoy muy triste, toma...- dijo dándome una pequeña hoja de papel que en la parte superior decía... "MI ULTIMA NOTA"

Comencé a leer...

_"MI ULTIMA NOTA:  
Emmett, familia hoy decido marcharme, intento estar bien pero la vida empieza a odiarme, no puedo corregir los errores que cometí en esta vida, me marcho para siempre, comprendan mi punto de vista. Ustedes, mi familia nunca estaban en mis días tristes, pasaba las horas rezando a un dios que ni siquiera existe. No me llenaba lo suficiente, sentía que perdía el tiempo. La gente me miraba mal, mientras yo era amable, decían que estaba enferma, que lo mío era incurable.  
Lo siento por irme tan pronto de esta sucia vida, una salida cobarde me espera al final del túnel suicida, no lloren por las marcas de mis hojitas que matan mis ramas déjenme en paz, quiero descansar tranquila en mi ataúd. Me corto las ramas con cuchillas, no paro aunque me haga daño, voy a gritar mi última oración lleno de odio que me mata, no me quedan ni fuerzas para acabar de escribir esta carta. Derramo en esta carta de despedida gota a gota la clorofila que cae por mis ramas manchando mi última nota. La depresión me empujó por este abismo, hasta que al fin toque fondo y ya nunca volví a ser la misma, nunca sonrió porque no tengo ni boca ni labios, se me nubla la vista, se me va la fuerza, la tinta del bolígrafo y mi clorofila en el agua se mezclan, mi ultima letra escrita con gotas verdes cristalinas, que, fluyen mejor gracias a la lluvia seré sincera, la verdad, ya me da igual, ¿que pasará conmigo? yo solo quiero descansar total pa' lo que hay que ver ya, prefiero no ver nada, me quite la vida, harta de Emmett y de sus puñaladas. Pueden llamarme cobarde, pueden odiarme, pueden decirme que la vida sigue y nunca es tarde, pueden tratar de pararme, pueden amarme, hoy me dormiré, para no volver a despertarme. No puedo seguir, lo siento tengo que marcharme. En forma de flash aparece cada instante, mirando al frente, me mantengo aquí expectante, los que han luchado por mi saben lo mucho que los quiero, cuando acaben de leer esta nota yo ya estaré en el cielo. Esta es la ultima nota... la carta de despedida.  
Atte. La plantita de Emmett"_

¿Como había hecho eso? ¿Por qué se había asesinado ella sola? oh plantita no sabes lo que sufriré de ahora en adelante... no sabes...no sabes...

Quería llorar, desquitar toda la rabia y dolor que había en mi.... ¿puñaladas había dicho? realmente no podía creerlo, yo que al fin creía que podría entender algo mas que no fuese Discovery Kids... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi?...

5 PROGRAMAS EN EL CANAL DE DISCOVERY KIDS DESPUES...

_(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi?...)_  
- ¿Emmett, estás bien?- me preguntó Rosalie y salí del shock.  
- No, pero, ¿donde está? ella dijo que quería descansar tranquila en su ataúd... tengo que...tengo que cumplir su deseo-  
- Emmett, cumpliremos su deseo, hijo, todos la amábamos- agregó Carlisle  
- No...Rosalie... ¿que le hiciste?-  
- ¿Que?-  
- Se que tu no la querías -grité furioso  
-Es verdad Emmett -dijo agachando la mirada- yo no la quería pero cuando me puse a cuidarla...estaba muy aburrida escuchando el sonido de mis tacones retumbar una y otra vez cuando, giré mi rostro y...la vi; ahí tan hermosa como siempre, me enamoré, no podía dejar de mirarla, incluso llegué a pensar que era mas linda que yo...era estúpido pensarlo pero ahí estaba, bañada con la tenue luz de la luna que la hacia parecer mas hermosa aun...después sentí la necesidad de ir a cazar, salí por dos minutos y cuando llegué...no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían...rápidamente llamé a Bella que era la que estaba mas cerca, luego a Carlisle y Esme, después a Jasper...pero no llamé a Emmett ni a Alice porque no podía decírselo, no hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos. No puedo creer que después de saber que incluso yo la quería, ¡que digo quería! decir eso es decir poco... ¡la amaba! no se como después de saber eso se hubiera suicidado...quisiera llorar Emmett ¡y odio no poder hacerlo!- concluyó  
- Lo siento cariño, lo lamento muchísimo, mas por haber dudado de ti-  
-Abrázame Emmett...

Y nos abrazamos por mucho tiempo

==========Fin del Flash Back==========

- Podía sentir como era que ella sufría, como era que todos sufrían, o quizá solo Jasper sufría y nosotros lo sentíamos, no se solamente se que desde ahora mi vida...no volverá a ser la misma-  
- Lo siento demasiado hermano, no sabes como sufro yo también, todos lo hacemos...- dijo Edward  
-Lo se Eddie...lo siento...Edward es solo que estoy muy triste y...-  
- No te preocupes Emm...-

* * *

**Los invito a leer mi nuevo one shot titulado: "¡Odio Forks!" :D**

**espero algún review... **

**besos!**


	13. La planti 13

**nuevo capi! espero que les guste el cambio de la historia :D**

**(un poco corto pero trataré de arreglar los siguientes capis pronto)**

* * *

KARLA POV

Nunca creí que vería tanta miseria junta, tanto dolor y rabia, incluso yo ahora quería llorar solo de ver a mi futura familia así y me molestaba demasiado no poder hacerlo.  
_"llorar es purgar la pena, deshidratar todo el miedo que hay en tu interior, es sudar la angustia que te llena, es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz"_ repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza esas frases de una canción de Mago de Oz.

Rosalie estaba muy consternada, no se como se enamoró de la plantita... me odiaba por haber hecho que se alejaran Edward, Alice y Emmett, ya que ellos eran quienes hubieran podido salvar a la plantita, se que la familia saldría adelante, eso lo sabia muy bien, incluso Emmett...

- Karla, ven conmigo, después te presento ¿si? te diré cual es tu habitación- susurró Edward a mi oído.  
- ¿tengo habitación?-  
- si, cuando hable con Carlisle le dije de ti y te arreglaron una habitación-  
- oh, gracias...- estaba muy triste para poder brincar de emoción  
- lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto, de cuanto deseas llorar y todo es mi culpa, solo porque yo...- comenzó a disculparse, pero no tenia porque hacerlo.  
- Edward, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, aunque tengo alguna duda...-  
- ¿si?-  
- ¿Por qué la plantita decía mucho "clorofila" si era de plástico? algo aquí no encaja...-  
- Es cierto, Alice no lo vio y yo... ahora vuelvo-  
- ok...- salió de la habitación y me quedé ahí, quieta.

**EDWARD POV**

Lo que Karla decía era verdad, la plantita era de plástico, por lo que la planta que Rosalie nos había enseñado, que era una natural, no era la misma plantita que habíamos visto.  
Cuando llegué a la estancia me sorprendí demasiado, si Rosalie había hecho esto, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?  
Busqué por todos lados pero no encontré rastro alguno de Bella, ¿donde se habría metido ahora? no quería ir a salvarla de nuevo, ya me había cansado de eso.  
Me dirigí a Rosalie pero ella se acercó a mi demasiado rápido...

- Edward, lamento darte otra mala noticia ahora pero...bella se fue, te dejó esto-.  
- ¿como que bella se fue? - no podía creerlo, ¿mi antes ángel se había ido? ¿Era verdad? hurgué en los pensamientos de Rosalie y vi cuando bella le dijo de la nota que ahora estaba entre mis manos; me puse a leerla...

_"Edward:  
Lamento hacerte esto, es solo que me he enamorado estos días que no has estado conmigo. Si, me he enamorado de nuevo, me voy a suiza con Jacob...lo siento mucho, enserio, espero que un día seas feliz  
Te quiere...  
Bella"_

Esperé que algún sentimiento llegara pero...nada; no sentía rabia, ni dolor, no resentimiento...no sentía nada de eso, en cambio solo sentía una gran paz y tranquilidad que me inundaban.  
Ahora Bella sería feliz, o al menos eso creía, pero no tendría tanto peligro como cuando estaba conmigo, no se que me había pasado últimamente pero no me importaba que bella me hubiera dejado, solo pensaba en... ¿Karla?  
Ahora veía todo con claridad, había amado esos ojos caramelo desde el primer día en que los vi, y recordé que mi familia ni siquiera la conocía aún; me dirigí a su recamara para llevarla abajo, estaba ahí, sentada sobre un sofá color dorado frente a la gran ventana que tenia su recamara, esta era de un leve color rosa con rayas lilas y flores del mismo color, Karla observaba el cielo con gran detenimiento, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora traía un ligero vestido verde bandera muy sencillo, su cabello suelto y lacio...podría jurar que no era ella hasta que vi sus converse del mismo color y sonreí...se que ella sabia que yo estaba ahí, pero no se porqué no reaccionó, solo seguía observando todo.

- ¿Karla? -pregunté temeroso de romper algún dulce momento  
- ¿si?- susurró.  
¿Que haces?-  
- observando...-  
- ¿ha?-  
- todo, todo es tan lindo...-suspiró- parezco hippie -continuó riendo- me siento tan diferente Edward, incluso te veo diferente, todo se siente diferente…Absolutamente TODO -concluyó con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y yo sabia a que se refería al decir todo...  
-Lo se, Karla yo...-  
- ¿ya vamos abajo?-  
- Si, ¿como lo sabes?-  
- ¿para que otra cosa me buscarías?-  
- ¿realmente crees que solo te buscaría para eso? si yo...-  
- No te preocupes Edward, no importa, vamos...- articuló dando un ligero salto del sofá y acercándose a mi, yo estaba muy quieto, había intentado decirle lo que sentía pero ella no me había dejado. Me acarició el hombro en señal de apoyo y me sonrió -¿vamos o no?-  
- Si- Fue lo único que dije, y lo que menos deseaba decir, en ese momento solo quería decirle lo que realmente sentía y dejé la nota de bella caer de mis manos para tomar la suya. Ella se dio cuenta, soltó mi mano y la recogió.  
- Edward, ¿por que no me dijiste? oh dios, quizá querías contarme eso y yo fui muy cortante, lo siento mucho es solo que...-  
-No te preocupes- contesté interrumpiéndola -realmente no me importa-  
- ¿ha no?-  
-No, vamos a abajo -terminé nuestra conversación tomando de nuevo su mano y bajamos las escaleras

* * *

**dejen review!! :D**


	14. La planti 14

**nuevo capi! espero que les guste el cambio de la historia :D  
****(muuuuchoss Pov :D jaja)**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Al bajar las escaleras vi a toda mi familia preparando el funeral de la plantita, entonces recordé que no había interrogado a Rosalie por ese supuesto _"suicidio",_ si la plantita no había dejado esa nota, porque era claro que una planta de plástico no podía hacerlo ¿entonces la nota de Bella era falsa? ¿Y si estaba por ahí? Rápidamente recorrí todo el lugar sin verla y sin sentir su aroma, suspiré.

_(Edward, todos están muy mal, solo di que vengo de visita)_ Pensó Karla y yo solo asentí.

Emmett se acercó a mí y Alice a Karla, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró consigo.

- ¡Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas! - dijo Alice intentando sonar animada.  
- Si - Karla no podía fingir que se sentía culpable - me gusta tu gargantilla -  
- ¿lo ves? nos llevaremos bien – Alice se sonrió  
- Lo se -  
Entonces salieron de la habitación

Cuando Emmett dejó de mirarlas solo me observó confundido.  
- Una amiga...creo - dije, pero Emmett no le prestó mucha importancia.  
- Oh, está bien...Edward quiero pedirte un favor-  
- ¿Ha si? Claro hermano ¿Qué necesitas?-  
- Es que, es solo que...ayúdame con el discurso para el funeral...intento escribirlo y solo salen cosas como canciones de ¡Discovery Kids! -  
- Claro hermano, no te preocupes...vamos-

**KARLA POV**

Todo era tan distinto ahora, incluso sentía algo extraño por Edward pero no sabia que era.  
Alice se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano.

- ¡Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas! - dijo intentando sonar animada, pero no podía fingirlo mucho.  
- Si -me sentía culpable… terriblemente culpable, solo yo tenia la culpa de todo esto, solo yo - me gusta tu gargantilla -  
- ¿Lo ves? nos llevaremos bien - ahora parecía mas feliz, al menos por unos segundos.  
- Lo se - fue lo único que contesté mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Fuimos al patio en el que ya estaba todo casi preparado para el funeral, busqué a Bella por todos lados ¿realmente había dejado a Edward? ¿A Edward Cullen? ¿Al guapísimo de Edward Cullen? ¿Guapísimo? ¿Había pensado guapísimo? ¿Qué me pasaba? Pero no la encontré, la curiosidad me estaba matando y decidí preguntarle a Alice, antes de que lo hiciera, Alice se giró y me miró.

- Si lo dejo - susurró muy quedo  
- ¿Por qué? -  
- No lo se, está con Jacob – me sorprendí al escuchar esa aclaración.  
- ¿enserio está con el? -  
- Si... - dijo algo triste  
- Me siento mal por Edward, yo tengo la culpa de todo, si no lo hubiera raptado, si ustedes no nos hubieran seguido la plantita seguiría aquí, y si Edward no me hubiera convertido Bella seguiría con el – no podía creer que por mi culpa Bella lo hubiese dejado.  
- No - dijo muy segura de si misma - eso no pasaría así...además Bella ni siquiera se enteró de que te convirtieron, se fue cuando Rosalie le dijo que la plantita...tu sabes -  
- Oh, y ¿Por qué no pasaría así? -  
- No puedo decirlo, ahora estas confundida, dejemos que las cosas pasen por si solas, esta vez no voy a intervenir -  
- oh...bueno - ¿Intervenir en qué?

En eso llegamos con Esme que estaba decorando el pequeño ataúd de la plantita, era pequeño, como ya dije, de madera y tenia grabadas las siguientes palabras: "ke dezcanse empaz mi plantitha..." al comenzar a leer me di cuenta que eso había sido escrito por Emmett, solo con ver las faltas de ortografía lo sabia.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? - le dije a Esme que ponía unas rosas blancas sobre el ataúd.  
- No te preocupes querida, todo está listo, solo esperaremos a que Emmett venga... – contestó Esme con un tono maternal.  
- Está bien -  
- Ven Karla – dijo Alice tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hasta su habitación, ella estaba vestida de azul y tomó dos vestiditos negros y me lanzó uno.  
- Para que Emmett se sienta mejor - dijo y me puse el vestido.  
- Alice, lamento decírtelo pero... -  
- Lo se Karla, zapatos no, ya sabia toma - y me lanzó una caja de cartón negra con café que decía "Converse", le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa y segundos después ya estábamos en el patio.

**ALICE POV**

Cuando me di cuenta de que Edward ya sabia que se había enamorado de Karla, supe que seriamos súper grandes amigas; no dudé nada en ir por ella y llevarla al patio conmigo mientras Edward ayudaba a Emmett con el discurso.  
Esta chica me caía muy bien, de verdad y al menos tenía un poco de sentido de moda, no como otras. Su vestido me gustó en cuanto lo vi, no se de donde lo sacó pero creí que debía traer una maleta consigo en ese enorme ovni que ahora estaba "estacionado" en el claro.  
Después de charlar un poco con ella, la llevé a mi habitación, tomé dos vestidos negros y le lancé uno, se vería estupenda con ese...y sin que me dijera mas, le lancé unos converse de botín negros también.  
Salimos y esperamos varios minutos hasta que Emmett llegó.

**EMMETT POV**

Todos estaban acomodados alrededor del ataúd de mi plantita, todos estaban de negro y todos estaban esperando a que yo hablara, aun que tuviera el discurso en mis manos, no podía empezar, me sentía demasiado triste, demasiado.  
Después de varios largos y eternos e interminables y agotadores minutos, comencé a hablar.

_"Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar,_ -¡estúpido Emmett!-_ perdón, para llorar a nuestra plantita querida que nos ha dejado por su gusto..."_

Comencé improvisando mi parte, ya que algunos querían hablar también.

_"Plantita, cuando estamos sin ti...te necesitamos...el tiempo pasa mas lento que nunca sin ti… todos te queremos. La impotencia de no tenerte, no poder tenerte hace que pase los días llorando pensando en cuando volveré a verte tengo miedo en el interior que estremece mi pecho, paso las noches gritando, ¡te quiero!, debajo de mi cojín. Es tan fuerte lo que siento, inexplicable de decir, no existen palabras para describir lo que tú me haces sentir. Cuando estoy sin ti, cuando estoy sin ti nada existe mi corazón estaba cerrado y tu eres la única que lo abriste y tu hiciste que creyera en todo en lo que jamás creí. Son sensaciones que nunca había sentido y no quiero perderlas quiero mirar el cielo contigo y contar juntos las estrellas. Créeme, si pienso que te pierdo, todo se derrumba y si te pierdo quiero que pongan tu nombre en la esquela de mi tumba. Yo lloro y golpeo a nada, solo yo y mi balada de rayadas, yo solo ando en este camino una hora al día soy feliz, cuando veo DK y las 23 restantes me deprimo.  
Cuando estoy sin ti, te necesito pienso tu nombre en silencio pero por dentro lo grito..."_ concluí, ya no podía mas, ya estaba tocando fondo.

Después de mi Rosalie continuó...

_"No podría soportar que se terminara este cuento, se que no soy perfecta pero te juro que lo intento, te quiero y por eso escribo estas líneas… lo reconozco eres tan perfecta que te tengo envidia hay días que floto y otros caigo de las nubes porque cuando veo tu ataúd pienso en el tiempo y en porque no lo detuve y que, y que importa, si ya no tengo orgullo cambiaria mi vida por solo un segundo al lado tuyo"_

Luego Rosalie sacó una pequeña nota y la leyó, era de parte de Bella...

_"No me imagino sin ti tampoco quiero imaginarlo mi vida no tiene valor sin tu corazón a mi lado ¿un segundo sin ti? para mi es una eternidad tu eres parte de mi, las alas que me ayudan a volar no puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que te hecho de menos a veces sueño en un lugar que quizá ni siquiera existe pero iré contigo a ese lugar en el que no volvamos a estar tristes"_

Y para terminar, concluí yo... ya que todos estaban en un triste estado de...de....de...¿shock? si, de eso...

_"Lucho contra el tiempo pero el tiempo se agota a veces creo que vivo en un mundo lleno de ilusiones rotas. Cuando fui a verte hago cuenta atrás para que las horas pasen y momentos antes de verte las ilusiones se deshacen. Porque me da igual, lo que piense mí alrededor, no saben lo que siento....sin ti... Sin ti, mi silencio mi soledad, mis lagrimas ahogan el mar, tu eres el lugar en el que quiero estar, y pasan los días aunque quiero que sean contigo, siguiendo este camino me llevo hasta ti el destino, mi alma se consume escribiendo en nunca jamás, relleno paginas vacías con lagrimas y un quizás, tu eres mi principio que nunca tendrá final, soy delicado como una rosa y tan frágil como un cristal, es que sin ti siento que no tengo ganas de nada, cierro los ojos para ver esta realidad lejana, la verdad es que yo ya no se ni quiero estar sin ti, tu me enseñaste a amar a saber lo que es ser feliz"_

Terminé, agradecí a Edward por haberme ayudado a escribir mi discurso, creo que eran canciones, pero aun asi, no entendía la mitad de las palabras que decía, pero creo que debió haber sido muy bueno.  
Después de enterrar el ataúd de mi querida plantita todos entramos a la casa.

* * *

**dejen review!! :D**


	15. La planti 15

* * *

**KARLA POV**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el día del funeral de la plantita, Emmett seguía completamente destrozado, ya nadie intentaba hacer algo para animarlo, yo estaba en desacuerdo con eso, el tenia que salir adelante...todos tenían que hacerlo.

- Hey Emmett- dije mientras lo observaba con cautela, estaba sentado con la vista fija en el televisor pero era claro que no prestaba atención alguna a sus antes programas favoritos.

- ¿Si? – susurró.

- ¿Tienes...nintendo 64? – pregunté.

Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, ya no sabia ni que decir, ya había intentado todo...hasta disfrazarme de pollo y bailar el gallinazo, yo solo intentaba que Emmett despertara de su mala pesadilla o que al menos hablara.

- Si, ¿quieres jugar? ahí está - señaló el videojuego - Ponlo, yo no estoy prestando atención a la tv -sonaba muy triste, demasiado a decir verdad.

- ¿Tienes a Yoshi? -

- Si, junto a Mario Kart -

- Ok –

¿Y ahora que le digo? me levanté y puse el juego

- Una vez soñé, bueno de echo fue la ultima vez que dormí, soñé que yo era pequeñita; pequeñita y que era Yoshi, las monedas me daban vida pero huían corriendo de mi con sus grandes guantes blancos y sus zapatos iguales a los de Bob esponja, después los monitos esos que te matan me perseguían y eran gigantescos, yo me veía indefensa, pequeñita, chiquitita, y cada que comía fruta ¡Me moría! fue terrible...hasta lloré - dije para mi misma, y muy frustrada por recordar ese sueño, Edward me abrazó y yo a el, ese sueño no había sido nada lindo y me puse mal de recordarlo, me gustaba tener a alguien que me reconfortara de mis estupideces.

Emmett se quedó mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos y Edward me sonrió.

- Gracias -dijo tan quedo para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.  
_ (¿Por qué?)_ Pensé.

En eso Emmett comenzó a reír como loco con fuertes carcajadas y luego todos terminamos riendo con el.

- Karla, ¡eres una tonta! - articuló entre risas.

- ¿Por qué? -no entendía del todo a que se refería.

- Hay Karla -suspiró- primero, ¡las frutas no matan! te dan vida; segundo, no eres igual de verde y curiosita como yoshi, además ¡no cabrias en la tv! y tercero, las monedas no corren, no tienen zapatos y ¡no tienen guantes!...aunque estaría divertido verlo –

Todos comenzamos a reír de nuevo, al parecer Emmett había vuelto a la normalidad, y había sido por mi tonto temor a aquel sueño.

- Pero no importa, como quiera ¡soy buena jugando al yoshi! -le dije y le saqué la lengua.

- ¡Por favor! yo soy el rey de los yoshis, me llaman "Mr Yoshimmet" - dijo con su fuerte voz y todos reímos, la recamara estaba llena de alegría.

- ¿Ha si? ¿Apostamos? - dije con una sonrisa picara, sabia que así se animaría más.

- No Karla, créeme...no quieres hacerlo - susurró, Pero Emmett y Jasper ya tenían un brillo en sus ojos.

- ¡Vamos Edward! deja que apueste - gritó animado desde el otro lado de la recamara, al parecer estaba deberás animado porque aquí yo era la única que gritaba.

- No te preocupes - contesté mientras me alejaba de sus brazos y me sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el sillón blanco junto a Emmett.

- ¡Karla! - grito enfadada, ¡vaya! hoy a todos les daba por gritar - ese pantalón es muy lindo para que te sientes así... ¡lo vas a arruinar!-

Dos segundos después yo ya estaba de nuevo en la sala con otra ropa, me había puesto un pants corto negro con una playera color celeste que tenia muchas frases impresas con letras negras, entre las cuales destacaban:_ "mamá soy Paquito, no haré travesuras" "versaghe-sucks!" "Yaell ¡help me!" "yo no veo gente muerta, y ni quiero" "Pablito clavó un clavito en la calva de un calvito"_ y....unos converse de botín celestes también.

- ¿Así Alice? - pregunté y ella ya estaba haciendo caras.

- No, como quiera ¡no debes sentarte así! –grito.

- Alice -comencé- acabo de entrar al mundo del rey de los yoshis "Mr yoshimmet", oh gran rey de todos los yoshis del nintendo... ¿Puedo sentarme así? - dije y volví a mirar a Alice que parecía que echaba humo por las orejas.

- Claro pequeña Karla -dijo con una voz ronca y muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Esme asustada mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Nada madre - dijo con la misma voz.

- haaaa es Emmett jugando a ser Santa Claus - concluyó y se fue.

Me acomodé en el sillón y a mi lado derecho se sentó Edward, a mi izquierda estaba Emmett y junto a el Jasper, yoshimmet y yo teníamos un control en nuestras manos y el videojuego estaba por empezar

- Antes de empezar... ¿qué apostamos? -

- déjame pensarlo -suspiró.

Minutos después...

- ¿Sabes? no seré tan cruel contigo por que eres mi nueva hermana, así que solo...solo quiero....¡tu ovni!-

- Emmett pero...- comenzó Edward pero lo interrumpí.

- ¡Edward! _(Se como manejar esto)_ Emmett, pero si te doy mi ovni yo tengo que manejarlo...-

- No Karla, no es justo, se que no se manejar un ovni pero... ¡puedo aprender! -

- Emm, tiene toda una pared llena de botones, todos de diferentes colores, todos para un uso exclusivo y si te equivocas en uno...el ovni se autodestruye y ya no me deben otro -puse cara triste.

Emmett comenzó a ponerse nervioso y Edward sonrió en símbolo de victoria.

- Ok, entonces apostamos un viaje en el ovni -

- Ok; dos de tres...-y comenzamos a jugar.

2 HORAS 43 MINUTOS 23 SEGUNDOS Y 38 CENTESIMAS DE SEGUNDO DESPUES...

- No, no, no, no ¡Karla! ¡98 de 100! - gritó, Emmett estaba perdiendo desde el principio del juego.

- Ok Emmett, 98 de 100 y un rato más serán 103 de 105...-bufé, pero esta vez lo dejé ganar, quería que estuviera feliz, no triste.

- ¡Si! te gané ¿ves? yo Mr. Yoshimmet te nombro: Mrs. Karshi; mi vice reina suplente que me suplantará cuando yo me ocupe - concluyó y todos nos pusimos a reír.

- Y bueno... ¿a donde viajaremos? - pregunté y sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad.

- A... ¡Nunca jamás! - comenzó a brincar como Alice.

- Emmett pero nunca jamás... – comenzó Edward.

- nunca jamás no...- Alice siguió.

- ¡Vámonos! – grité interrumpiéndolos.

- ¿Puede ir Edward y Alice también? -preguntó Emmett antes de salir.

- ¡Claro! – dije.

- ¿Por qué nosotros? – preguntó Alice.

Emmett suspiró.

- Primero, Alice es un duendecillo -la señaló- y Edward parece un niño perdido... ¡Quiero regresarlos a su verdadero hogar! -

- ¿y me vas a dejar sin modista y sin hermano? – quise saber.

- ¡Te conseguiré unos mejores! -

Lo "dudé" unos segundos.

- Ok, vámonos...Edward, Alice...despídanse - concluí riendo y ellos fingieron despedirse de Esme.

* * *

**dejen review!! :D**


	16. La planti 16

**Gracias a quienes agregan esta historia a sus favoritas. Espero que siga gustandoles :D**

* * *

**EMMETT POV**

En el ovni...

¡Estaba muy feliz! demasiado, al fin conocería mi lugar perfecto: Nunca jamás.  
Siempre había soñado con ir a ese lugar y ahora gracias a mi nueva hermanita podía lograr mi sueño mas soñado.  
Además ayudaría a Alice y a Eddie a regresar a su verdadero hogar, a su entorno lindo, allí serían felices... Alice decorando todo el país y Eddie...Eddie... ¡No lo se! no se que hacen los niños perdidos con exactitud, pero algo haría.

– De provecho, por favor – dijo Eddie.  
– ¿Qué? – pregunté.  
– ¡Que quiero hacer algo útil! – contestó molesto.  
– Edward, deja de leer mis pensamientos...mejor vete con tu nueva futura ex-hermana – dije.  
– ¿Puedes decirle Karla? –  
– ¿No te gusta que te diga que es tu nueva futura ex-hermana? –  
– Es que suena raro – se quejó. ¡Hay Eddie! Siempre quejándose de todo.  
– Es que ella me cae bien, por eso se va a quedar con nosotros –

En eso llegó la nueva futura ex-hermana de Eddie...

– ¡Emmett! ¡Ni nueva futura ex-hermana ni Eddie! – gritó furioso  
– Emmett, hay un problema... – dijo la nueva futura ex hermana de Eddie poniendo cara de Eddie, ósea, amargado o triste.  
– ¡Que pensamientos! – susurró Eddie.  
_ (wuajajaja haremos enojar a Eddie pensamientos) _pensé.  
– ¿Qué pasa nueva futura ex-hermana de Edward? – pregunté.  
– ¿Donde queda nunca jamás? no aparece en el piloto automático – dijo ella.  
– Es la segunda estrella a la derecha – Karla se fue.  
_(¡Hay! todos lo saben... ¿Cómo era que Karla no lo sabia? de seguro Eddie le había lavado el cerebro...o ¡peor aun! le había contagiado la amargura)  
_– ¡Emmett! – se quejó Eddie.  
– ¿Qué? – puse cara de borreguito degollado._ (A esta cara no se va a resistir)_ pensé.  
– Agh... ¡Me voy de aquí! y deja de decirme Eddie – dijo.  
– ¿Y ahora que tiene? – preguntó Karla mientras llegaba conmigo de nuevo.  
– Haaa – saque el aire o como se diga – es medio emo...se junta mucho con Jasper – dije bajito.  
– Oh...bueno, Emmett otro problema –  
– ¿Más? ¿Y ahora que? –  
– Aún es de día, no se ven las estrellas –  
– Entonces esperaremos –  
– Ok – dijo y se marchó.

Tenia que comenzar a pensar en un buen plan para salvar a Peter y los niños perdidos del malvado garfio; tenia que saber a donde ir para salvar a campanita y buscar a Wendy...si es que estaba ahí, le diría a Peter que me diera su autógrafo, ¿Dónde había dejado mi libreta de autógrafos de personajes bonitos? ¡Rayos! quizá la había perdido, en fin, me robaría una sirena... ¡si, si, si! no, mejor no...Rosalie podría enojarse...haa estoy aburrido, mejor cuando llegue veo que hago...contaré borreguitos para dormir un rato...

HORAS DESPUES

– Un millón novecientos noventa y nueve mil ochocientos setenta y dos borreguitos... ¡demonios! nunca creí que llegaría a contar hasta ese numero... ¿y de donde salieron tantos? creo que eso de contar borreguitos para dormir no sirve... – dije.  
– Emmett, llevas varias horas repitiendo el mismo numero, solo porque lo tienes anotado ahí – dijo Edward señalando una parte del ovni – y además, ¡tu no duermes! –  
– ¿Por qué? ¿Como? ya me confundí – Eddie a veces confundía.  
– Olvídalo – dijo.  
– ¡Emmett! ya anocheció, ven y muéstrame el camino – gritó la loca de la nueva futura ex-hermana de Eddie.  
– ¡Si! vamos Eddie vamos a tu verdadero hogar– dije.

Me quedé mirando el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas, Peter pan era muy cruel... ¿Por qué no dio mejores indicaciones? había muchísimos niños que soñaban con ir a nunca jamás y ese Peter crueliter que solo había dicho "la segunda estrella a la derecha" ¿a la derecha de que? ¡demonios! y yo que tenia la suerte de poder viajar en ovni y ese Peter que escondía las...las....¿coordenadas? Peter era el cruel, apuesto a que ahora mismo estaba torturando al pobre de garfio, y esos niños perdidos...eran malos... ¡y ni pensar lo que era campanita!

– y bien Emmett, ¿Cuál es? – preguntó Karla.

Minutos después....

– Emmett... ¿Cuál de todas es? – preguntó Eddie.  
– ¡Joder! Peter crueliter ¡nos ha tendido una trampa! me rindo... – miré el gran reloj en el ovni – ¡oh! es tardísimo, ya va a comenzar Thomas y sus amigos. Me voy a casa...adiós Eddie...adiós ex nueva futura ex-hermana de Eddie... –

Salí corriendo rápidamente...no podía perderme mi programa de trenes favorito.

**EDWARD POV**

Perdimos todo un día ¿para esto? Emmett sobrepasaba los límites de la idiotez.  
Alice sabia lo que iba a pasar, por eso se había escapado antes, Emmett pensó que ella estaba tomándose un "sueñito"...y yo tuve que quedarme para que Karla no se aburriera...aunque creo que no parecía hacerlo.

==========Flash Back==========

– Karla, ¿no te aburres? – pregunté.  
– No... ¡Oh mira! ... ¡ahí sale Robert Pattinson! – grito mientras veía por enésima vez esa parte en la película de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.  
– No es Robert Pattinson, soy yo y yo si estoy aburrido –  
– Edward...pareces emo – me sorprendió su respuesta.  
– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté.  
– ¡No! no te creas Eddie, era broma – contestó.  
– ¿Eddie? – ¿ella me había dicho así?  
– Lo siento, es solo que los pensamientos de Emmett son muy fuertes, parece que los grita – dijo muy quitada de la pena.  
– Lees los... – no terminé la frase.  
– ¡Es cierto! – dijo y comenzó a dar brinquitos de emoción y felicidad.

Ahí nos dimos cuenta de la habilidad que tenia Karla y el resto de la tarde la pasamos platicando telepáticamente.

==========Fin del Flash Back==========

Cuando Emmett se fue me molesté muchísimo

– ¡No te enojes! -me dijo un poco molesta.  
– Es que... –  
– Un "mucho" molesta, ¿porque no ayudas a que Emmett se recupere? todos pasamos por momentos difíciles y te apuesto a que el te ayudaría –  
– Lo siento – dije, pero ella ya se había ido.


	17. La planti 17

**Espero de todo corazón que se diviertan :D**

**Espero tambien que les guste el cambio de la historia y que no me maten n__n**

* * *

  
**EDWARD POV**

Me sentí tan abatido después del funeral de la plantita.  
Ahora todos estaba en sus cuartos consolándose unos a otros.  
Karla miraba por la ventana disfrutando de sus ojos inmortales.  
Me metí en su cabeza solo para saber si mi nombre entraría en su mente...  
_"todo ahora me parecía tan bello, tan lindo y brillante, no podía creer como los humanos éramos tan desgraciados para no poder observar el mundo tal cual es,,, todo era precioso; todos los sentidos mas fuertes que nunca, los sentimientos...incluso Edward me parecía muchísimo mas lindo que antes; demasiado a decir verdad...estaba en cada uno de mis pensamientos...por favor...sal de mi cabeza"_

En ese momento me confundí… ¿realmente quería olvidarse de mi? ¿y si todo lo que yo sentía era solo un espejismo? ¿Como saber si era verdad y si ella sentía algo por mi? sentí una fuerte punzada...aún no estaba seguro de esas cosas, pero no me quedaría sin hacer nada...por ahora

_"sal de mi cabeza Edward, se que escuchas mis pensamientos... ¿puedo tener privacidad? ¿Podrás acaso no escuchar cada una de mis divagaciones si tu quieres?"_

-si- dije muy quedo y ella se sobresaltó  
-¡¡Lo sabia!!- Gritó  
-no grites- articulé  
-lo siento, pero sabía que me espías-  
-¿Que te espío?-  
-Si, siempre estas en mi cabeza, ¿porque lees todo lo que hay en ella? ¿acaso te interesa saber lo que pienso,,,de verdad?-  
-Hm...-vacile antes de contestar...

¿Sería este el momento de decir mis sentimientos...? estaba tan confundido y ella me ayudo en la forma mas dulce a decidirme, creo que intuyó mi indecisión gracias a mi ceño fruncido o a alguna otra señal que podría decirle que no sabia si contestar o no...Su tibia mano cepillo mi mejilla dándome la respuesta. Ella era de mi creación, mi veneno corría por sus venas, era tan correcto y tan injusto para ella.  
En ningún momento le pregunte si quería ser vampiro, aunque ella ahora estaba muy feliz, desde hoy haría las cosas bien. Ya me paso una vez; aunque no me importó mucho puesto que ya me había enamorado de esta chica que ahora estaba frente a mi con su pequeña mano en mi rostro; y no quería que me pasare de nuevo, quería a una compañera por el resto de la eternidad, y no a cualquier compañera, la quiero a ella, ahora va a ser "mi" Karla; intentaría todo para que esto pasara.

Cuando me había decido a por fin decirle todo lo que sentía, mi inoportuna hermanita entro saltando como un ninja por la puerta y se llevó a Karla de compras, sin siquiera preguntarle, sin dejar que me despidiera de ella. Su mente me dijo…"me lo agradecerás hermanito, te lo prometo".  
Suspire con frustración, ¿por qué le agradecería que se llevara lejos a Karla cuando justo le iba decir mis sentimientos?

Alice nunca hace nada antes de planificarlo, quizás vio que ella me rechazaría y huiría. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso pido mucho? y si conoce a alguien más y decide dejarme…no podría detenerla. ¿Por qué estoy tan depresivo?. Gruñí.

-JASPER, para ya, o te arrepentirás-  
-Lo siento hermanito, pero toda la casa esta muy deprimida, no puedo hacer nada-

Maldición, lo que me faltaba, aparte de ser miserable, lo sería el doble gracias a la plantita. Creo que la fiebre por la plantita se me pasó después de los días con Karla en su ovni.  
Tenía tanta confusión, y Jasper no me ayudaba en nada, se me hacía insoportable seguir bajo ese techo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi prado. Quizás en medio del bosque pueda pensar con claridad.  
Entre las hojas y las flores silvestres pude tomar una decisión. Me costo mucho aclarar todas las ideas en mi cabeza, después de seis largas horas, lo logre. No haría nada hasta que ella mostrara algún signo de querer ser mi compañera. No la obligaría a nada, esperaría, sabría hacerlo.  
Cuando ya se hizo de noche, volví a casa caminando lentamente, en el garaje estaba el porshe de Alice. Ya habían vuelto, solo quería ver la dulce e inocente carita de Karla.  
En medio de la sala había muchas bolsas con las compras, pobre Karla. Seguro que Alice la había torturando.  
Estaba bloqueando todos los pensamientos que vinieran a mí. Ya tenía suficiente con mis propios problemas.  
Tenía que presentarles a la nueva Cullen, solo que con lo de la plantita (que en paz descanse) nadie estará muy animado que se diga.  
Karla bajó y mi familia se reunió en la mesa del comedor que nunca usábamos excepto para cuando necesitábamos tener alguna "conferencia familiar".

- Ya saben que convertí a Karla cuando estábamos en el ovni, y que ella va a formar parte de la familia Cullen, renunciando a beber sangre humana.-dije muy serio, intentando hacer esto lo más formal y rápido posible, quería escapar de ahí ahora mismo, no quería que me cuestionaran sobre porqué lo había hecho...ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabia; Karla solo nos miraba a todos muy nerviosa y jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- si hijo-dijo Carlisle- ya me habían contado por celular. Karla, ere bienvenida en esta familia, ahora Jasper irá a Seattle a hacer los papeles que digan que eres nuestra nueva hija adoptiva; ya tienes tu habitación y espero que eso sea alguna muestra de cuanto te aceptamos ahora-

- bienvenida mi niña.-dijo Esme con una dulzura desbordante en la voz, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.  
Alice: ¡te dije que no tenias de que preocuparte! Lo vi. -comentó Alice muy orgullosa de si misma-

- ¡una nueva hermanita a quien molestar!-Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa cuya alegría no le llego a los ojos, estaba tan dolido por su plantita y no sabríamos cuanto mas duraría así

Nos levantamos y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos.  
Karla estaba muy silenciosa, no intente leer sus pensamientos ya que por alguna extraña razón se daba cuenta y se enfadaría. Decidí darle privacidad.

A la mañana siguiente, nos fuimos al instituto. Como si nada pasara, como si ella no fuera un neófito y en cualquier momento pudiera rendirse a la tentación y abalanzarse sobre cualquier estudiante.  
En el auto Alice me dijo que no tenia de que preocuparme, que ella estaba muy decidida y que todo saldría bien. Eso no evito que estuviera estresado todo el día. Todas las horas, todas las clases fueron un eterno cuchicheo lleno de rumores sobre Karla. Ella solo saludo a todo el mundo y se mantuvo callada, no respiro, si podía evitarlo. Era muy independiente y autosuficiente. No necesitaba que la salvase continuamente ni le gustaba ser el centro de atención.  
En el volvo Alice me "regaño" mentalmente acerca de que mi estrés ponía mal a Jasper, y que era poca la confianza que yo tenia para con Karla. Quise tirarle algo, pero me limite a bloquearla.

Desde ese día quede en un estado de cuelgue mental, no pensaba en nada, no escuchaba ningún pensamiento, y solo era consiente cuando un estúpido humano entablaba conversación con ella, sus estúpidas fantasías entraban en mi mente como agujas, y me incitaban a matarlos instintivamente, eso era tan injusto, se suponía que ella "aun" no era mía. Pero estaba desesperado.

Eres un estúpido Edward, ¿que se supone que va a hacer ella?, ¿decirte algo así como… _"Hey Edward, sabes que me gustas mucho y estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti, que te parecería que seamos pareja el resto de la eternidad?"_  
Hay, pero algún tipo de "señal" tiene que hacer para que yo le confiese mis sentimientos.  
Instintivamente tuve que recurrir a mi única experiencia: Bella.

Y…no paso nada…solo…mas cuelgue mental.

Ya era jueves y la situación no cambiaba, sigo con mi cuelgue mental, al parecer voy a tener que aprender a vivir con el. Mientras Carla aun no me da señal alguna. Cada vez que intento leer sus pensamientos se pone a cantar o a hacer descripciones del paisaje. Estoy sumamente frustrado, Emmett dice que es por la abstinencia sexual, es un idiota.

Hay no. Aquí venía de nuevo el estúpido de Mike.

-Karla, ¿quieres sentarte en el almuerzo conmigo? Y ella sin pensarlo un segundo, sonrío.

-Claro Mike, será un placer.

Mis celos aparecieron de nuevo, ¿¡como se atrevía!? Y ¿Cómo ella aceptaba?....

Esto se estaba pasando. ¡ELLA ES MIA! Yo la cree, yo la eduque, yo la hice parte de esta familia… ¡¡¡YO LA VI PRIMERO!!!!

Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo ella leía mis pensamientos, sabia de mi lucha interna y se reía de ella, asiendo caso omiso de mi cara de asesino, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se esfumo a su próxima clase.

Y sin la ayuda de Jasper, me calme, esa caricia me dejo en claro que yo era de su preferencia y no ese estúpido humano.  
Esta era la señal he esperado todos estos días, la claridad volvía a mi, podía oír su "voz" y su propia lucha interna.

_"¿¿Qué hiciste??...¿eres tonta? ¿Acaso el a demostrado que ha olvidado a Bella?, ha estado melancólico todos estos días, si no fuera por esa estúpida planta quizás el no estaría triste. Daría lo que fura por poner una sonrisa en su bello rostro.  
¿Por qué todo esto tenia que salir mal?…el plan era perfecto…  
Como sea, el ni siquiera sonrió cuando lo bese. Quizás mi caricia no fue de su agrado, y ni modo que le pregunte…así que no se repetirá.  
El nunca me habla, preferiría seguir en el ovni, cuando yo era su fan y el mi estrella. Me ponía mas atención en ese entonces, ¿Qué esta mal con el?  
Cuando acepte la invitación de Mike sus facciones se desfiguraron, convirtiendo  
Su cara de ángel en un asesino, puro odio…en ningún momento de celos.  
Mi vida ha cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas, tanto que en mi cabeza han empezado a surgir nuevas esperanzas, el cuelgue mental de Edward no me ayuda para nada. Hm… ¿qué dijo el profesor?"_

El timbre sonó y la clase terminó. Me encaminé hacia la cafetería detrás de Karla, esperaba que se sentara como siempre conmigo, no se porque lo esperé… estaba siendo muy despistado cuando de pronto vi como se alejaba de mi para irse con Mike Newton.  
Presté suma atención a cada una de las palabras que se decían pero no entendí nada, quizá me estaba perdiendo de algún acontecimiento importante.

-Karla-titubeó Mike-me preguntaba si tu quisieras, bueno, tu sabes que en unos días es la fiesta-baile y eso…me preguntaba si tu… quisieras…- Ella lo interrumpió.

-Mike, ¿puedo pensarlo? -  
-¡Claro!

-ok, ¿de que irás?- preguntó entusiasmada

-hum… aún no lo sé- _(del papa) _pensó. ¿A donde iría de papa?

Después comenzaron a hablar de diferentes cosas, todas me las había perdido debido a mi cuelgue mental y no podía entender, esto era confuso.  
Seguí las clases como lo hacia últimamente, parecían ser una eternidad. ¿Preparatoria? ¡Debería de llamársele purgatorio!  
Cuando salí del instituto me fui de paseo, no tenia intención alguna de regresar ahora a casa, no quería encarar a Karla, temía que si lo hacia acabaría preguntándole de que iba todo eso… temía que un ataque de celos me delatara, aunque mis pensamientos ya lo habían hecho, no sabia porque ninguno daba un primer paso…ha ¡claro! Se suponía que yo debía darlo, pero aún estaba muy confundido… ¿y si ella no me quería realmente? Cuando el amor le llega a un vampiro es irremediable, jamás cambiará… temía equivocarme de nuevo.  
Después de varias horas decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa, me encerraría en mi cuarto y pondría música, quizás leería un poco, lo que fuese necesario para no pensar en eso.

Al otro día, justo al salir de clases, y digo al salir porque no recuerdo nada mas, me enteré de que habría una fiesta-baile de Halloween, de disfraces. Jessica me había insinuado que no tenía con quien ir, que la invitara.  
¿Por qué nadie me había dicho?

**KARLA POV**

Faltaba un día para la fiesta de Halloween y al parecer...Edward no tenía ni la mínima intención de invitarme.

-¡Hey Karla!- gritó Mike desde el otro lado del aula de biología, en donde yo ocupaba el que había sido el lugar de Bella. Mike fue y se sentó frente a mi mesa, al parecer se notaba que Edward y yo nos habíamos distanciado un poco ya que lo ignoró completamente.

-¿y que piensas de lo que te dije?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-ha, si- comencé y me escabullí entre los pensamientos de Edward, que no pensaba en nada, estaba como en un cuelgue mental...como últimamente, lo miré de reojo para ver si actuaba pero...nada- ¡claro Mike! ¿Porque no?- dije mas para mi misma que para el y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-¡es genial! -agregó- te veo mañana ¿si?- giró a ver el rostro de Eddie pero este seguía en otro lado.

-ok Mike- en eso entró el profesor y el se retiró a su mesa.

Comencé a pensar que yo ni siquiera tenía un disfraz; esta tarde tenía que arreglármelas... pero sabía que Alice me ayudaría. ¿Si lo haría? minutos después Alice comenzó a gritar en sus pensamientos que Si. Esperaba que fuera la respuesta a mis pensamientos.

Cuando salimos del instituto Edward desapareció de mi vista, era muy fácil leer sus pensamientos...su lucha interna, al parecer los gritaba y no podía detenerse.  
Me fui a su recamara como de costumbre y tomé un libro entre mis manos... era "Sheccid, los ojos de mi princesa" uno de mis libros favoritos en español.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas y recargué mi espalda en el mueble de los Cds, disfrutaba estar así sentada sobre su suave alfombra dorada y viendo por la ventana.

_"quiero ser en tu vida, algo mas que una sombra, algo mas que un anhelo y algo mas que un afán, quiero ser en ti misma..."_

Leía pero algo me interrumpió. Escuche suaves pasos que subían las escaleras, mi recamara se encontraba frente a la de Edward y solo esa y la de el eran las que estaban en el tercer piso, por lo que avisé sería el.

_(Pero... ¿como es que mañana hay una fiesta de halloween y no me había enterado? ¡Y de disfraces para acabarla! yo ni siquiera he invitado a nadie...se a quien quiero invitar pero... ¿si llegué tarde? Jessica me insinuó que la invitase a ella, pero se va a disfrazar de...monja; ¿porque demonios de monja? y ¿Karla sabría de la fiesta? ¿Porque no me dijo?)_

Hice como si estuviera leyendo sin prestar atención a sus pensamientos, intenté no reírme... se veía muy lindo cuando... ¡cállate Karla! me dije a mi misma, te escucha, aunque dudo que ahora lo haga...

Cuando entró en la habitación sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_(¿Habría escuchado todas mis divagaciones?)_ Pensó

-ha, Edward... ¡Hola!, no te escuché subir-  
-haaa -dijo el- ¿tu sabias que mañana es la fiesta de halloween?-  
-si, todos lo sabía Edward-  
-y... ¿tienes disfraz?-  
-no, pero Alice me va a ayudar con eso, creí que no iba a ir porque nadie me había invitado, pero al final si- dije con una gran sonrisa  
-¿ha si? ...¿Y con quien iras? si se puede saber...-  
-con Mike...Newton- dije algo nerviosa y comencé a jugar tímidamente con las hojas del libro  
-¿con Mike? ¿Estas bromeando?- parecía que se lo tomaba a broma  
-no, me lo pidió esta mañana en biología-  
-en... ¿biología? no es cierto- comenzó a enfadarse  
-claro que si- no contestó

_(¿Como que Mike Newton? ¡Demonios Edward! ¡Eres un estúpido!)_ Comenzó a pelearse consigo mismo y mejor salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía, me encerré y me puse unos audífonos con un terrible volumen.

Minutos después me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba en casa y salí directo a la habitación de Alice.

-¡Alice!- grité al entrar  
-¿Daphne?- preguntó  
-¡Si! Amo su estilo...-  
-y ¿quien es tu Fred?- insinuó levantando una ceja  
-oh, vamos Alice, si Mike irá del papa yo no voy a ir acorde con el... ¡me niego rotundamente!-  
Ella sonrió y tuvo una visión sobre Jessica vestida como monja, comencé a reír con ella.  
-Comencemos- dijo tomando un bolso para ir de compras -Botas rosas, ropa rosa, una mascada verde...- parecía emocionada  
-¡si!-

Y nos fuimos.

**EDWARD POV**

¡Jodido Mike! si el iba a ir de papa Jessica de monja...  
Si Karla va a ir de Daphne, yo seré su Fred. Sonreí para mi mismo.  
Busqué a Emmett rápidamente para que me acompañara a buscar mi disfraz.

-Y... ¿a donde iremos a conseguir ropa como Fred?- preguntó Emmett aturdido  
-Ni te imaginas...-agregué y nos dirigimos al gran guardarropa de Carlisle

Encontramos la ropa que necesitaba, mi disfraz sería genial.  
No sabía con exactitud como sería el de Karla, pero ya tenía una idea.  
La fiesta-baile sería en un casino en Port Ángeles, cada pareja llegaría por separado, me fui antes que Karla porque tenía que pasar por Jessica, no tenía a quien mas invitar.  
Alice no vio a Karla disfrazada y ella no pensaba en eso, se estaba cuidando de mi pero yo hacia lo mismo, creyó que yo iría de lobo o algo así ya que solo pensaba en el estúpido de Jacob que había desaparecido con Bella.

En el casino me situé en un lugar del que pudiera observar claramente la entrada.

Minutos después vi como una chica completamente vestida de rosa entraba por la puerta.  
Llevaba una minifalda rosa fiucsa ajustada, una blusa rosa claro debajo de un ligero saco de manga corta fiucsa también, una mascada verde limón estaba enroscada en su cuello y su cabello iba suelto, con volumen y una banda rosa también. No pude evitar abrir la boca, las luces alumbraron a la pareja recién llegada. ¿Que comparaban? Ella se veía genial y Mike era... ¿el papa? ¿Porque demonios se le ocurrió ser el papa?

**KARLA POV**

Cuando vi a Edward no podía creerlo ¿Edward había venido disfrazado de Fred?  
Seguramente había visto de quien me disfrazaría en mis pensamientos.  
¿Por que lo hacia? ¿Porque venia disfrazado de Fred? ¿Que quería demostrar?  
Me molestó un poco, si no me había invitado ¿por que aparentaba ser mi pareja?

**EDWARD POV**

Karla estaba molesta, de eso me di cuenta rápidamente.  
La noche pasó y solo me la pasé observando como era que Karla bailaba y se divertía con el papa, ¡Que estupidez!  
Espero que ella realmente se hubiese estado divirtiendo, yo no presté atención a nada, ni siquiera a Jessica mientras bailábamos; bueno, ella bailaba y yo hacia algo así.  
La noche pasó y de pronto la música cesó.  
Estaban a punto de anunciar a la pareja mejor disfrazada. Suspiré, eso no me pasaría a mí.  
Cuando la señora Cope leyó el sobre con los ganadores mis ojos se abrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.  
-Y la pareja ganadora es...Daphne y Fred de Scooby Doo-  
Todos nos quedamos quietos, Karla estaba sorprendida...demasiado a decir verdad.  
Todos aplaudieron y nos hicieron subir al pequeño tapanco en el que aún estaba la señora Cope.  
Jessica y Mike estaban furiosos, demasiado furiosos pero ni Karla ni yo fuimos consientes hasta que ya estuvimos sobre el tapanco.  
Todos volvieron a aplaudir y bajamos rápidamente del escenario.

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Karla furiosa mientras nos alejábamos a una orilla de los demás  
-¿Por que? ¿Como?- sabia a que se refería  
-¿Por que te disfrazaste de Fred?-  
-Amo Scooby Doo- (idiota... Pensé ¿no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor?  
-Déjame en paz Edward- agregó con odio, si pudiera llorar... seguramente lo estaría haciendo ahora. Se alejó de mí hasta llegar a Mike, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró consigo hacia afuera. Me sentí terrible, Jessica me hablaba pero no le presté atención...ella merecía a alguien que al menos la tomara en cuenta.

Jessica parecía triste, yo… Creo que un zombi hubiera sido un mejor disfraz.  
Minutos después salí hacia afuera, donde Karla estaba con Mike sentada en una banca.

**KARLA POV**

Edward era un... ¡idiota! creyó que me había molestado con el por su disfraz, pero lo que mas me había molestado era que nunca me dijo si lo acompañaba. Salí con Mike y me senté en una banca.

-Mike, ¿que harías si la persona que quieres, ni siquiera te presta atención?- pregunté triste  
-pues, trataría de llamar su atención- idiota, pensé  
-¿como?- Edward es un idiota, volví a pensar... Mike dudó un momento y después contestó.  
-Así- dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente y me robaba un beso. Me quedé en shock. ¿Como se había atrevido?  
-No- dije rápidamente mientras me alejaba de el -Jessica te quiere a ti, y yo no Mike-  
-Creí que intentabas decirme que te gustaba...-  
-No Mike, yo solo quiero a... ¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?- Edward miraba a Mike de una manera aterradora, hasta a mi me dio miedo.  
-Mike, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?- Mike dudó un poco...pero de miedo, y después asintió retirándose.  
-Karla...-susurró  
-Le diré a Alice que me lleve- le contesté y desapareció al entrar al casino.  
-¿Ahora que?- le pregunté molesta  
-¿Porque te enojas tanto conmigo? Karla yo te...-

Ni siquiera lo dejé terminar, salí corriendo lo mas fuerte posible hacia la nada, ya en el bosque me senté sobre un tronco y deseé llorar con todas mis fuerzas. No podía aguantar mas, deseaba con todas mis ansias que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos... tomé mi rostro entre mis manos y lo escondí entre fuerte lluvia cayó sobre mi y me sentí un poco aliviada, sentí como si esa lluvia fuese mi llanto que se quedaba ahogado en mi pecho.  
Minutos después unos pasos leves se escucharon venir de la nada rápidamente.  
-¿Karla?- gritaba la dulce voz de Edward.  
_(¡Como si no pudieras encontrarme!)_ Pensé. Edward me desesperaba, odiaba su impaciencia y no podía creer que aún dudase que me quisiera. Si lo dudaba, entonces jamás sería verdad.  
Llegó a donde me encontraba y rápidamente se hincó frente a mí.  
-¿Estas bien?- su mirada era triste, desconsolada y preocupada.  
-A fin de cuentas… ¿Qué te importa?- mi voz era fría.  
-Me importa mas de lo que crees- se sonrió levemente.  
-No te creo…-mi voz fue un suave susurro.  
-Te quiero- puntualizó.  
-Lo dudo- musité mientras escondía mis ojos de los suyos.  
-Es verdad, no tienes que dudar- explicó. Entonces tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó a mi, vaciló… pero no lo permití mas; lo besé.  
"Mujeres, es el beso un paraíso, por el que muchas entramos al infierno" pensé para mi misma y me alejé rápidamente.  
El se sobresaltó por mi reacción.  
-¿Karla? ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber.  
-No puedo, tú aún quieres a Bella…- recordé.  
-Ya no es cierto eso, quizá nunca lo fue; solo te querré a ti- prometió.

Me aleje rápidamente de ahí, no quería promesas… no las quería ahora.


	18. La planti 18

**Nuevo capi! espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste la historia... besos!  
**

**KARLA POV**

Lo que mas me temia, era lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Por qué lo besé?... y aun asi me lo preguntaba yo misma _-¡estupida!-_ me regañé  
Edward no era como yo, no nos pareciamos... ¡no teniamos nada en común! ¿como iba a quererme a mi? yo era...  
bueno, yo. Edward aveces me sacaba de quicio, yo era muy alegre y me gustaba que los demas lo estuvieran asi que ayudaba en lo que podia, pero el "Sr Amargado" lo arruinaba cada que podia, tenia que cambiar eso...tenia que cambiar.  
Aunque quizá era mas facil que yo intentara olvidarlo, no me podia permitir quererlo.  
Estaba furiosa conmigo, no me siguió mientras yo huia; tal vez me estaba dando un poco de espacio, mis pensamientos eran claros: queria estar sola, queria pensar.

Cuando llegué a la casa estaba muy molesta aún, parecia que se acercaba una tormenta o algo porque escuchaba los rayos caer pero no conocia su precedencia; estaba muy triste y queria llorar con todas mis fuerzaz pero no podia, comenzó a llover y eso me calmó un poco mas.

Jasper me mandó una ola de paz y comenzé a tranquilizarme. La lluvia cesó.

-gracias- sonreí levemente  
-de nada- contestó Jasper  
-¡no! jazz, mandale tristeza- saltó Alice ¿estaba loca? ¿mas tristeza aun?  
-¿para que?- quiso saber Jasper, consternado al igual que yo  
-¡solo hazlo!- ahora no me convenia que Jasper siempre hiciera lo que Alice decia.

Asi que me mandó una terrible tristeza que oprimió mi corazón, comenzé a sollosar, el cielo oscuro se volvió negro por las nubes que se amontonaban grandes y pesadas de las que caia la lluvia y yo me sentia mejor, en cierta forma esa lluvia eran mis lagrimas.

-furia -dijo el duendecillo a jasper y las nubes se volvieron grisaceas, los rayos comenzaron a caer fuerte y constantemente

-paz- concluyó mi pequeña hermana y la noche volvió a ser tan pacifica como habia sido unos minutos antes, yo estaba demasiado sorprendida, estaba en shock al igual que muchos en esa recamara.

-interesante, controlar el clima- dijo Carlisle muy despacio

-¡oh! karla, quiero mas rayoz! ¿si karla? porfavor- suplicó Emmett

-¡no! -gritó Edward detras de mi en la puerta aun, estaba todo mojado y se veia muy extraño -mas rayoz no- agregó

-¿que te pasó hijo?- Esme miró a Edward asustada

-creo que fui el blanco de algunos de esos rayos- concluyó Edward.

-¡genial!- gritó Emmett euforico

-para que no vuelvas a hacer enojar a karla- aconsejó Alice y nos miró un poco molesta a ambos. Seguro ya sabia que pasó y que pasaria.

¿asi que tenia otro poder? interesante, tenia que aprender a manejarlo, antes de dejar frito a alguno de los integrantes de mi nueva familia.

Corrí y me senté con Emmett a ver caricaturas. Tenia que evadir el tema de Edward por unos momentos... al menos.

_"do-do-do-do-do-dora...do-do-do-do-do-dora...dora dora dora la exploradoraaaaaa..... let's go!"_

-¡zorro no te lo lleves! ¡zorro no te lo lleves! oh rayoz- canturreó Emmett

_"dora la exploradoraaaaaa"_

En eso mi movil comenzó a vibrar, lo tomé y al ver la alerta le arrebaté el control del televisor a Emmett y pulsé un botón que decia DTEM

-¡Karla!- gritó Emmett molesto  
-espera, es importante...¡vengan todos!- grité y la familia se sentó a ver las noticias.

_"Y mañana les presentaremos el especial de : SDPTP-PTPDS a las 8:30 am por su canal DTEM"_

-¿que es DTEM?- preguntó Emmett  
-De Todo El Mundo- contesté  
-ha...y ¿SDPTP-PTPDS?- quiso saber mirando a Edward  
-Secuestro De tTodos los Presidentes de Todos los Paises Por una Tonta Planta Demente y Sadica- concluí.

Toda la familia se puso seria y nos miramos entre todos.

¿acaso la plantita no habia muerto realmente?

* * *


	19. La planti 19

**minicapi :D**

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

¡Bella era una estúpida! Le dije… "hazme un favor" Pero ¡no! En su lugar se marchó con la plantita a suiza

-----Flash Back-----

Y con todo el dolor del mundo, lo hice.  
Metí a la adorable, linda, tierna y pequeña plantita en una caja que decía: "AFRICA"; no podía destruirla, no podía hacer eso.  
–Hey rubia oxigenada, ¿para eso me querías aquí? – preguntó el chucho burlándose de mi.  
– ¡Claro Jacob!- contestó Bella – así Alice no ve nada y Edward tampoco, nadie sabrá que fue lo que realmente pasó – asentí.  
– Cierto, Bella ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Llévala al correo, te lo agradeceré. Y tu perrucho, acompáñala –.  
– ok, solo iré por mi bolso – salió corriendo hacia la casa y tardó mucho en regresar, cuando volvió… en su bolso alcance a distinguir mucho dinero, dinero que no había visto que trajera consigo.  
– Rose –vaciló– le dejé una nota a Edward en la mesa, nos vamos ¡adiós! – y se fueron muy rápido.

Me sentía terriblemente mal, remplacé la planta y llamé a Carlisle, Esme y Jasper; no vi la nota de Bella hasta el día del funeral.

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

Bella no se había enamorado de Jacob, si no de la plantita y se había llevado al chucho con ella para que no la encontráramos… y ahora veía algunas consecuencias a mis actos.

**BELLA POV**

Desde que decidí huir con la plantita, la preciosa planti y con… ¡diablos! A veces olvido su nombre… con Jasón, ha no, con Jacob. Bueno, desde que me escapé comencé a creer que me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué? Pues porque la plantita me hablaba, una extraña, alienígena y robótica voz salía de su pequeña maceta. Pero me prohibió tocarla o intentar descubrir que era realmente lo que la habitaba. Así que no me propuse intentarlo, solo hice lo que me pidió: hasta ahora, el plan marcha a la perfección.

* * *

**te gusta este fic?**

**review??**


	20. La planti 20

**En este capitulo se encontrarán con algunos links, asi que a este lo llamé "capitulo interactivo" espero que vean lo de los links antes de seguir leyendo, bsos!**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Salimos a cazar esa noche y todos nos separamos.

Teníamos los nervios de punta, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

¿Secuestro de todos los presidentes de todos los países por una tonta planta demente y sádica?

Karla escuchaba mis pensamientos me daba cuenta de eso pero ella no decía nada, se limitaba a alejarse de mi.

_"por favor"_ supliqué en mis pensamientos. _"te amo, te amo, te amo…"_ pensaba una y otra vez, eran las únicas palabras que abundaban mi mente; además del sentimiento y la sensación de sus labios contra los míos aquel día bajo la lluvia.

Esto para ella no era nada agradable, la estaba torturando de la peor manera… ella, al igual que yo, quería besarme de nuevo, sentir una vez mas aquello pero había algo que yo no entendía del todo; no entendía por que no aceptaba estar conmigo, porque simplemente no me perdonaba y listo, si yo estuviera junto a ella sería el vampiro mas feliz sobre la tierra.

De pronto comencé a escuchar todos sus pensamientos, me sorprendí un poco pues creí que ella ya sabia como bloquearme o algo así era lo que hacia.

_"¿Por qué me torturas?"_ pensó con tristeza.

_"no intento hacerlo"_ mentí _"solo que no puedo olvidarlo"_ la miré de frente, estaba a unos seis metros de mi con la tristeza marcada en el rostro; pequeñas y heladas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer levemente sobre nosotros, ella escondió su mirada de la mía y comenzó a sollozar.

Ningún otro de mi familia se encontraba ahí, se habían retirado a la casa y yo solo estaba esperando, frente a ella… mojándome, con las gotas heladas resbalar de entre mis cabellos hasta rozar mi rostro. Ella abrazó sus rodillas y ya no pudo contenerse más, la lluvia comenzó a revolotear más fuerte y se volvió demasiado constante, si no fuera por mi buena vista no hubiera podido verla entre las miles de gotas que rebotaban en el asfalto.

No lo dudé mas, en menos de un segundo yo ya me encontraba junto a ella… estrechándola entre mis brazos. Se rindió pues me abrazó fuertemente y sollozó con su rostro escondido entre mi cuello. Juguetee con sus húmedos cabello y lo besé suavemente.

-lo siento- susurré en su oído. No contestó.  
-de verdad lo siento, lamento hacerte sentir mal- volví a disculparme.

Ya no lloraba pero aun se escondía en mi cuello, tenía sus manos sobre mi pecho y yo la abrazaba por la cintura. Seguía sin contestar, sin decir nada, sin pensar siquiera.

De pronto dos palabras me sacaron de los nervios que comenzaban a crecer en mi a causa de su silencio.

-te quiero- susurró demasiado quedo. Pero para mi fue el mejor de los sonidos.

-y yo te amo- agregué mientras intentaba sacar su rostro de su escondite.

-no- se quejó –estoy muy cómoda así- no pude evitar reír de felicidad.

Sentía su respiración golpear mi cuello y me sentía demasiado feliz, sentirla tan cerca me alegraba demasiado.

-te amo- repetí mientras le daba suaves besos en sus cabellos y en su coronilla. Nuevamente luché por ver su rostro y esta vez, triunfé.

Sonreí abiertamente y ella me regaló una sonrisa tímida.

_"¿Por qué te pones triste?"_ pensé al ver todavía un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

_"porque aún dudo que me quieras"_ pensó y agachó la mirada. Sonreí tiernamente y con una mano levanté su rostro.

-jamás había dicho tantas veces "te amo"- dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-quizá uno dice tanto una mentira que termina creyéndosela- insistió.

Jamás había sentido lo que ahora sentía, recordaba sus labios; por enésima vez; rozando los míos, recordaba su rostro ese día y la felicidad que me había embargado cuando ella me besó. No podía evitar pensar en todo eso, cuando se molestaba, cuando me miraba y me sacaba una sonrisa, cuando me dio aquel simple beso en la mejilla que me hizo despertar de un fuerte trance… todo, absolutamente todo desde aquel día en que me sonrió y me dijo su nombre.

Mis pensamientos comenzaron a descodificarse en su mente, ella también recordaba cada momento que hasta ahora habíamos vivido juntos aunque no había sido mucho tiempo.

Volvió a esconder su mirada de la mía y me desesperé. No pensaba en nada y si lo hacia, no se como era que yo no lo escuchaba, miraba su rostro mirando hacia abajo y mis brazos aun estaba en su cintura. No soporté más las ansias y la obligué a que me observara, miré sus dorados ojos que me miraban confundidos.

-¿Por qué no me crees que te quiero?- necesitaba entender sus pensamientos, necesitaba saber por que ella no creía en mi amor por ella aunque escuchara cada una de mis divagaciones en las que solo a ella la veía.

-no lo dudo- susurró con sus ojos clavados en los míos -creo que ya no- sonrió nuevamente pero esta vez la felicidad brillaba en su rostro.

Ahora era en su mente en donde estaba tatuada la sensación de aquel primer beso entre mi dulce chica y yo, ni siquiera lo pensé… simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionó al deseo que ahora sentía y me aferré a ella mas fuerte presionándola contra mi pecho con mis brazos por su cintura y después la besé de nuevo, pero no como aquel día… este no era un tierno beso, este valía por todas las veces que había deseado hacerlo y no pude… por miles de caricias, miles de pensamientos, millones de minutos lejos de ella.

Por costumbre, me separé de ella como esperando a tomar aire, que no necesitaba, y ella sonrió burlándose de mi.

La miré feliz, estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara… ahora, fue ella quien se acercó a mi y me besó, pero fue un beso rápido y la lluvia cayó nuevamente sobre nosotros.

-¿estás triste?- quise saber.

-no- sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-no se- sonreí y ella también.

Entonces las nubes se dispersaron un poco y los primeros rayos del sol del nuevo día se escaparon entre ellas.

-¿nos vamos ya?- pregunté

-si, tenemos que ver televisión- era verdad, eso sonaba extraño…ver televisión; sonrió ante mi pensamiento la tomé de la mano y corrimos hacia la casa.

Todos estaban esperando que el programa de televisión comenzara, estaban sentados por la sala improvisada ya que comúnmente solo había un sofá en esta.

-¿Por qué nunca había visto ese noticiero? Además, el control de la Tv es nuevo ¿cierto?- preguntó Carlisle a la chica que estaba a mi lado.

-No puedo verlo cualquiera, lo di de alta y me mandaron el control nuevo- anunció Karla.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Rosalie.

-Para poder estar al tanto-

-¿es un programa ilegal?- sondeó Carlisle.

-algo así- Karla frunció un poco el ceño.

-y ¿tu como estas metida en eso?- pregunté.

-hace tiempo trabajé en la CIA, así que ahí lo veíamos-

-¿En la CIA?- preguntó Jasper emocionado.

-si, era la Compañía Interna de Asilos, todos los abuelitos eran muy revolucionarios y por eso lo veíamos- Jasper puso mala cara.

-¿y por que lo activaste?- quiso saber Carlisle.

-¡Yo que se!- dijo Karla un poco molesta (¡Vaya interrogatorio!) pensó y sonreí –hay cosas que el gobierno nos esconde, esta bien estar al tanto de esas cosas- concluyó.

En ese momento el programa dio inicio.

_Tin ti ti tiiin, ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti ti tiiiii ti tiiin… ti ti ti tiiin… ti ti ti tiiin… ti ti ti tiiiiiiin  
( __.com/watch?v=QfgcliFadTM__ )_

_- Bienvenidos a este su programa, noticiero o como quiera llamarle: NTNB* su programa de siglas por su canal DTEM**. Soy su conductos L, hoy tenemos el especial de SDPTP-PTPDS*** veamos la capsula con nuestro periodista Light Kun.  
(*=No Tenemos Nombre Bueno. **= De Todo El Mundo. ***=Secuestro De los Presidentes de Todos los Paises - Por una Tonta Planta Demente y Sadica)  
( __.?v=Pq1QnEM0__ )_

_-Ejem, gracias L por esa introducción.  
Pues hoy mis queridos revolucionarios y liberales que ven este programa, vengo a contarles los últimos rumores ya confirmados: nuestro planeta está siendo controlado por una plantita que no sabemos de donde proviene, por lo que nos han comentado unas fuentes muy cercanas a la plantita, sabemos que le ha lavado el cerebro a todos los presidentes de todo el mundo, excepto a algunos negros. Se dice que ahora nuestros "gobernantes" quieren comenzar a adorarla como a su Dios; está plantita está tomando todas las decisiones importantes en el mundo. Cuentan que una extraña, alienígena y robótica voz sale de su maceta, por ahora no sabemos si proviene de la maceta de la plantita o de la maceta de quien la observa ya que podrían ser alucinaciones. De lo que estamos 100% seguros es que en África han sido prohibidos los negros por ordenes de la "gran plantita Majestuosa" (apodo propuesto por los gobernadores de E.U.A., Inglaterra, Suiza y la Antártida. Creemos que Obama lo propuso para quedar bien con la plantita ya que es negro y al parecer, la plantita es racista); también sabemos que los padrinos mágicos han sido encarcelados y ya no tienen en su posesión sus varitas, se comenta que la mala suerte que ahora abunda el planeta es por causa de los anti padrinos; El crustáceo Cascarudo ha sido cerrado hasta que el planeta vuelva a la normalidad, por lo que tendremos que comer hamburguesas McCccdonalsss's en vez de nuestras amadas Cangreburguers, Helga le ha confesado su amor a Arnold por toda esta confusión y este la rechazó. Pueblo paleta está siendo controlado por los Pokemon y Pikachu encabeza a el ejercito Pokemonciano. Los pitufos al fin han sido cazador por Gargamer y esto me ha parecido terrible. El titánic volvió a la superficie después de haber estado tanto tiempo bajo el agua y miles de aviones y barcos salieron del triangulo de las bermudas. Tom & Jerry ahora son buenos amigos y también están en el nuevo culto titulado "oh gran majestuosa plantita". Además, lamentamos la terrible pérdida de piolín ya que el lindo gatito ha cumplido su más grande deseo y ahora nuestro pajarito está en el cielo de los canarios. La pantera rosa se ha teñido de verde, el pájaro loco decidió integrarse a un manicomio pues ha aceptado su locura. En fin, todo el mundo ahora está en un caos total, incluso, como pueden ver… he sido afectado… ¡uso una blusa de mujer! ¿Qué opinas L?-_

_-Pues me parece muy interesante, ahora, tenemos con nosotros al hijo del Dr. Pughenjaymer que viene a hablarnos sobre las terapias que su padre da a parejas y matrimonios con problemas, vamos con nuestra conductora misa-misa.-  
( __.?v=Pq1Qu3R9__ )_

_- Bienvenido sea usted hijo de Dr. Pughenjaymer - dijo misa misa_

_ 2 horas y media después…_

_-y eso es todo- concluyó el hijo del Dr. Pughenjaymer._

_-¡Vamos a unos comerciales! Ahora volvemos… para el programa NTNB; misa-misa-_

_( __.com/watch?v=2MKz0gkcgAo__ )_

_Si quieres jugar Beis Bol… ten cuidado… te puedes caer… ¡compra Tenis Twilight! Para que no resbales ante los enemigos_

_( __.com/watch?v=VDazXteaa1U__ )_

_-Bueno, regresamos nuevamente contigo Light-_

_- gracias L, y ahora solo nos resta pensar… ¿y ahora quien podrá defendernos?-  
( __.?v=aVPEYKJ__ )_

_En ese momento, misa misa entró corriendo con un blusón rojo que tenía en el centro del pecho un corazón amarillo y las letras "CH" en rojo._

_- No eres el chapulín colorado - reclamó Light._

_-Pero...- comenzó misa._

_-¡No! No contamos con tu astucia misa… ¡largo! Para el programa NTNB en el canal DTEM, reportó Light…Kira, como arracheras Mousan… ¡arracheras de otro planeta!-_

_- Bueno, aqui concluye nuestro show de hoy, ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado! se despide... L -_

_( __.?v=Pq1QuPeS__ )_

_Y ahora regresamos su Tv a la programación normal._

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_( __.com/watch?v=2KsP6cv3rmw__ )_

Todos estábamos en estado de shock. Nadie decía nada.

-¿a quien enterramos?- preguntó Emmett después de varios minutos._ (¡Jodida planta! Con razón huyó)_ pensó. Karla y yo nos giramos para ver a Rosalie.

-quizá la sustituyó- se excusó la chica vanidosa. Nadie le creyó y todos la miramos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡yo que voy a saber!- gritó.

-¡pues ya oyeron! saquen sus mayas porque ¡vamos a salvar al planeta!-gritó Emmett.

--Emmett, hijo…- comenzó Carlisle.

-Lo se, lo se Carlisle, tu odias la violencia y Esme es aburrida… pueden quedarse-

-¡Gracias Emmett!- dijeron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

- ¿y bien?- ¿Qué esperan? Junta de… de… ¡rayos! Necesitamos un nombre… ¡a la mesa cuadrada! Ti ti ti tiiin ti tiiin.

* * *

**te gusta este fic?**

**review??**


	21. La planti 21

**Y despues de una eternidad, vengo a actualizar la plantita de Emmett :D ¿¿¿review??? :)**

* * *

EMMETT POV

Llamé a todos mis súper héroes de acción a la mesa cuadrada del comedor; por ahora debíamos de preocuparnos por ocultar nuestras identidades y buscar un buen nombre para el grupo… eso era lo más importante.

Todos caminaron muy lento para llegar a la mesa en la que yo ya me encontraba sentadito… tomaron asiento y me miraron muy fijamente.

-Emmett… ¿Por qué nosotros?- preguntó Rosalie.

Yo tenía que sonar convincente, me levanté y me puse de pie, aclaré mi garganta y comencé a hablar con voz fuerte y firme.

- Compañeros, estamos aquí para aprender ingles… porque queremos algo divertido, no aburrido…-

- ¡Emmett! - Me interrumpió Edward.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento, ese es el comercial del mundo de ingles de Disney, es que está bonito. –Sonreí y aclaré mi garganta- nosotros conocemos a esa plantilla, nosotros sabemos cuales son sus puntos débiles… ¡ya no caeremos en su red...Tenemos que ayudar al planeta! ¿Quién está conmigo?-

Nadie contestaba a mi pregunta y me emoción comenzaba a bajar hasta abajo.

- ¿Quién está conmigo?- volví a preguntar.

Minutos después…

- ¿Quién está conmigo? –

Solo los grillitos me contestaban, hacían cri cri cada segundo rompiendo el silencio.

KARLA POV

¡Pobre Emmett! Comenzó muy entusiasmado y ahora parecía comenzar a entristecerse, suspiré fuertemente.

(Edward, Emmett tiene razón) pensé y Edward solo asintió un poco molesto.

- ¿Quién está conmigo? – preguntó Emmett por enésima vez.

- Yo – contesté poniendo una mano sobre la mesa y cerré los ojos.

- Yo también – agregó Edward y tomó mi mano.

(Si me arrepiento de esta Karla, me las vas a pagar) amenazó y sonreí.

EDWARD POV

Cuando Karla y yo decidimos apoyar a Emmett, segundos después me arrepentí demasiado. ¿Por qué? Por los simples pensamientos de mis hermanos mientras meditaban si aceptarían o no el reto.

(¿Y si me corto en el intento?) Pensó Jasper – ¡Si si si! Yo te apoyo hermano-.

(¡Los súper héroes tienen autos geniales!) - ¡Quiero serlo! – anunció Rosalie.

(Solo si me dejan arreglar los disfraces a mi) pensó Alice y después su mirada se fue al infinito… -¡Si!- gritó emocionada.

Definitivamente esto no seria del todo agradable.

Los pensamientos de Karla me confundieron un poco, bueno… no me confundieron, sentí una extraña sensación que no me atrevo a decir cual fue.

("¡Si! Será divertidísimo…" se imaginaba dando saltitos tipo Alice "y así salvamos a Jesse McCartney y a Robert Pattinson de la malévola plantita")

Me molesté por su pensamiento, nunca antes había creído que me pondría celoso de personas que ella ni siquiera conoce.

(Oh vamos Edward, Robert no es como tu) pensó en un patético intento de que la perdonara.

(¿Ya te decidiste?) Pregunté sarcásticamente en mis pensamientos.

(Si no lo hubiera hecho ¿estaría aquí? Solo juego Edward, creí que era como una broma privada entre tú y yo)

(Eres demasiado cruel conmigo…Bella jamás fue así) Pensé sin siquiera darme cuenta de que era lo que había pensado con exactitud.

Se puso seria, soltó mi mano y fue a sentarse con Alice. Todos me observaban detalladamente, comenzó a llover muy fuerte. ¿Ahora que había hecho?

EMMETT POV

Mis ánimos comenzaron a subir, fui muy convincente, estaba muy orgulloso de mi mismo.

"Mi mismo -me dije- ¡Eres genial!"

- Yo – dijo mi nueva hermanita que comenzaba a caerme muy bien, siempre me apoyaba.

- Yo también – dijo Míster amargado.

– ¡Si si si! Yo te apoyo hermano- dijo el emo de la casa.

- ¡Quiero serlo! – gritó mi Rose.

-¡Si!- gritó el duendecillo algo emocionado.

Ahora ya estábamos completos, teníamos que Buscar un bueno nombre. Pero… ¿Cuál?

Karla fue y se sentó con Alice, parecía molesta y afuera comenzaba a llover a "cantaros" ¿Por qué todos decían "a cantaros"? yo nunca había visto que los cantaros cayeran del cielo. Todos miraban a Edward y no entendían que era lo que pasaba.

(¡Ajá! ¡Tomen! Ahora ven lo que siento la mayoría del tiempo) pensé y Karla me sonrió ligeramente.

- Bueno, bueno… Ahora, ¡propongan nombres para el grupo! - comencé.

-¿La liga de la justicia? – dijo Edward.

- ¡Baaah! Esa ya "existe" ¿no puedes ser original? – dijo mi hermanita nueva. Edward abrió los ojos como platos.

Tenia que salvar la situación antes de que todos se mataran.

- Propongo "los chicos súper poderosos más tres" – propuse mi propuesta.

- ¿Por qué los chicos súper poderosos más tres? – preguntó Jasper.

- No hubieras preguntado… Créeme – le contestó Edward.

- Eso se los diré después, nombres por favor – dije con un tono de autoridad.

- ¿Fuerza perdedora 6? – dijo mi Rose.

- ¿Los dueños de la justicia a la moda? - ¿propuso? Alice.

- La liga de la salvación – dijo la chica nueva. Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina y ella la correspondió. A veces creo que son demasiado diferentes… ¿Por qué estarán juntos?

- sEMOs héroes – propuso Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

- La liga súper poderosa de la justicia de los 6 héroes a la moda – concluyó Karla.

- ¿y mi palabra? – dijo Edward.

- Ha… este… "de la" es tuya, y ¡son dos! – Antes de que siguieran peleando continué.

- ¡Es perfecto! - grité emocionado – Creo que es todo por ahora. Alice: encárgate de los disfraces, Emo… perdón Jasper ayúdale. Rose, tu y yo haremos los coches. Edward y Karla… hagan lo que quieran- . Creo que en ese momento pensé algo bueno, pero ahora no lo recuerdo.

- ¿pero ellos no harán nada? – preguntó el duende molesto.

- si Alice, ¿crees que pueden quedarse quietos todo el tiempo sin hacer nada? ¡Es imposible! –

- Si Emmett, si pueden –

- ¡Rayos! –

En eso todos se dispersaron a lo que les había asignado.

Me gustaba ser el que mandaba, sentirme así de importante… al fin y al cabo, el fic era "la plantita de Emmett".


	22. La planti 22

**EDWARD POV**

- La liga de la salvación – dijo Karla y la miré muy seriamente.

(¡Vaya! Y yo no soy original…) pensé y me devolvió la mirada.

(Edward, no estoy de humor… además verás que mi nombre si ayudará)

(¡Claro! Y dime, ¿ahora que hice para que te molestaras?)

(¡Que descaro! Edward, si hubieras podido leer la mente de Bella, sabrías que solo te idolatraba, te admiraba demasiado… nunca te quiso. Si lo hubiera hecho realmente, ¿Cómo pudo irse? Yo no me iría así como así Edward, por eso me molesta que me compares con esa… si, tu y yo somos muy diferentes pero eso es bueno, a veces muy interesante… pero otras veces me haces sentir mal)

Lo que ella decía era verdad, no podía si quiera negar que me doliera aceptarlo; pero me hubiese dolido mas haberme dado cuenta y haber estado solo. Sus pensamientos me entristecieron y me sentí peor cuando me excluyó al decir el nombre del grupo.

Después de varios minutos Emmett decidió que era todo por "hoy" aunque aún era muy temprano y nos dejó a Karla y a mí sin hacer nada.

(No se peleen por favor, ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que una simple pelea… ¡como salvar el mundo! Espero que regresen felices de nuevo) pensó Emmett.

Aunque soñara extraño decirlo, Emmett tenía razón.

Todos se dispersaron y Karla salió hacia el bosque lanzando patadas al viento; fui tras ella.

(Será mejor que no te acerques, aun soy neófita... ¿Recuerdas?) Pensó y escuché el zumbido del aire que se creó con otro movimiento de su pierna.

(No me importa que me den una paliza, no mientras seas tú) Sonreí.

(Por cierto, tu dijiste "liga de la justicia" yo solo le agregué unas palabras mas) Seguíamos caminando sin un rumbo fijo pero nos alejábamos de la casa rápidamente.

(No importa) volví a sonreír. Se veía demasiado tierna molesta.

(Oh, ya Edward… ve a buscar a Bella) mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

(Yo no quiero ir a buscar a Bella) Ahora ya estábamos lo suficiente lejos de la casa, inmersos en el bosque.

— ¡Pero ella no es cruel! — dijo molesta.

— Lo lamento, no quise pensar en eso y lamento mas haberte comparado con ella, no lo mereces… no se parecen en nada —.

— Lo se, yo también lo lamento — Reí fuertemente.

— ¿Y tu que lamentas? —

— Cambiar constantemente de humor, no se porque pasa eso—.

— "Aun eres neófito… ¿Recuerdas?" — la cité y sonrió.

— Si, bueno… ¿ahora como sabremos encontrar a la malévola platita? Jacob y Bella están con ella—.

— Cierto… — susurré.

— Fue bueno el plan que ideó Bella, ¿No crees? —.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué plan? —.

— Claro, Bella planeó como desaparecer de ustedes. Apuesto a que primero conquistó lugares fríos y lluviosos como Forks y después se volvió hacia los lugares llenos de sol para que no pudieran acercarse —.

— Es cierto, pero no contaba con que te tendríamos a ti — me acerqué y la abrasé por la espalda descansando mi mentón en su hombro.

— ¿A mi? ¿Cómo? —

— Tienes que aprender a controlar tu poder, podrás tapar cualquier cielo —.

— Pero… yo, no- yo- no- puedo- yo…— tartamudeó. Una neblina comenzó a apoderarse del lugar.

— No te preocupes, no te pongas nada nerviosa. Tenemos una semana antes de comenzar a buscar y si definitivamente no lo logras… simplemente te pondremos triste y con Jasper eso no es difícil—.

(Tramposo) pensó.

— Pero, si me pongo triste me distraeré y no podré luchar… ¿y si es necesario hacerlo? —

— No lo creo — besé su cuello — solo es una planta y tenemos que acabar con ella—.

— Creo que no es solamente una planta… — susurró.

— ¿Cómo? —.

— Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto —.

Comenzó a caer una pesada neblina que nos envolvía, el viento se volvió helado e incluso podría jurar que estaba a punto de nevar.

Hice girar a Karla frente a mí y la abrasé fuertemente. Ella tenia un muy mal presentimiento… y yo también.

**ALICE POV**

No tenia idea de cómo hacer los disfraces… ¡Que desastre! Necesitaba los sobrenombres, los colores, las combinaciones…y….y…

— ¡Emmett! — grité.

— Calma Ali— susurró Jasper.

Me calmé pero sabía que ese sentimiento de paz provenía de Jasper y yo debería estar en verdad muy nerviosa, así que me opuse.

— ¡Emmett! — volví a gritar. El llegó corriendo muy asustado.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice? —.

— ¡¡Emmett, ven aquí!! — gritó Rose desde otro lado de la casa.

— No Rose, tú ven aquí —. A regañadientes llegó con nosotros.

— ¡Necesito los colores y los sobrenombres! — gritamos ambas al unísono.

— Para los disfraces — agregué.

— Y para los coches — continuó Rose.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emmett.

— ¡A la mesa cuadrada! — gritó con un puño en el aire.

Todos nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia allí y tuvimos que esperar unos minutos a que Karla y Edward regresaran.

**EMMETT POV**

Al fin escogeríamos los sobrenombres de súper héroes… ¡Había esperado tanto este momento!

Edward y Karla llegaron a los pocos minutos de que comenzara la reunión que aun no había comenzado porque ellos no habían llegado.

Estaba muy emocionado, todos ocupamos nuestros lugares y comencé a hablar.

— Sobre nombres de súper héroes; tenemos que ocultar nuestra identidad para no ser identificados, Jasper, ¿recuerdas que me habías preguntado porque había propuesto los "Los chicos súper poderosos más tres"? —

— Si — dijo el emo.

— Emmett, estás loco si crees que usaremos esos nombres— dijo Eddie.

— Espera Edward, quizá si les gusten —.

— A mi no — ¡Que amargado hermano tenia!

—Vamos Emmett, cuéntales a los demás de que va todo esto porque no creo que entiendan — dijo la chica nueva mientras sonreía y yo también sonreí abiertamente.

— Porque amaba a las chicas súper poderosas, siempre quise ser como ellas y salvar a Saltadilla del mal; pero nosotros somos chicos y salvaremos al planeta de la plantilla ¿Ven? Es muy parecido—

— Ok, ok… pero dame colores — dijo la pequeña duende.

— ¡Si! Emmett, aún no terminamos los coches… ¡necesitan un color especifico! — dijo Rose.

— A mi me dejas a mi Volvo en paz ¿ok? Es pla-te-a-do — ¿pla-te-a-do? Ha ¡plateado!

— No Edward, el tuyo debe de ser rojo —.

— No —

— Nadie entiende a parte de nosotros tres, Emmett di los nombres que has pensado —.

**EDWARD POV**

Emmett estaba ¡Absolutamente loco! ¿Cómo podría haber pensado que esos nombres eran buenos? No, nadie los aceptaría… y además, esos colores… ¡Por Dios! Y los vestuarios que Emmett imaginaba… Tenia que hacer algo, pensar en unos sobrenombres que realmente fueran buenos, pero no se me ocurría nada necesitaba encontrarlos ¡Ahora! Necesitaba ayuda, pero Karla no parecía querer cooperar. Estaba pensando en comenzar a hablarme por mi nuevo sobrenombre con una leve sonrisa macabra en el rostro… ¡Ayuda!.


	23. La planti 23

**EMMETT POV**

Ya nos veía, ya tenia la imagen en mi mente… todos con nuestros disfraces ¡súper cute! Ash, Karla a veces me pega lo fresa… junto con Alice.

Nuestros sobrenombres… me emocionaba, pero sabía que Edward no aceptaría el suyo. Tenia que crear buenas excusas para esos nombres.

— Comenzaré con las tres chicas — sonreí.

— Alice, tu serás "Peque-visión" —

— No Emmett, suena a televisión — gruñó Alice.

— Pero ese nombre combina con… con… ¡el rosa! Si y con el… — ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? Miré hacia afuera y vi un árbol, no tenia idea si funcionaria pero lo dije… — y con el verde.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Si! Amo mi sobrenombre — su mirada se fue hacia la nada unos instantes — ¡Si! — Comenzó a dar brinquitos de felicidad — Mi vestuario quedará perfecto.

Ahí me di cuenta que quizá les gustaran mas los colores que los nombres… seguramente Rose no aceptaría ser la "baby girl" así que dije lo primero que me pasó por la mente.

— ¿Vanity girl? —.  
— ¿Vanity girl? ¿Estás loco? —.  
— ¿Rojo con negro? —.  
— ¡Si! Pero, quiero tacones altos… ¿Alice? — la chica peque-visión miró hacia la nada y le sonrió a la Vanity girl, esta sonrió.

— Karla… — ¡Demonios! Nunca pensé que tendría una nueva hermana así que jamás invente nuevos nombres… Ella se rió de mis pensamientos. ¿"Moja joja"?

— ¿Estas loco de verdad? ¡Ese es nombre de villano! —.

— ¿Morado con negro? — dije esperando que aceptara.

— Acepto… los colores, el nombre ¡No! — se escucharon varios rayos que cayeron a lo lejos… gracias al cielo que estaba bajo techo, si no… ¿Rayitos? Pensé.

— No — se limitó a contestar.  
— ¿Climática? —.  
— No Emmett —.  
— Me rindo, esta noche no dormiré y pensaré en tu sobrenombre —.  
— Emmett, tu nunca duermes…— Dijo Edward.  
— Lo se, eso hace mas fácil mi promesa—.  
— Está bien, pero más te vale que sea bueno—. Sonreí.  
— Ahora voy con los chicos. Jasper… — "tengo que ser rápido para poder huir" pensé — Jasper, tu serás "Burbu-jito". Edward tu "bombón-sote" y yo "Bellote" como las chicas súper poderosas. Fin de la discusión, ¡a nuestros trabajos! — me levanté e intente alejarme.

— ¡Emmiota! — gritó Edward y regresé… ¿Qué dijo? Parecía Emmett, pero creí entender idiota…

— ¿por eso decías que los chicos súper poderosos mas tres? — preguntó Jasper.

— ¡Si! Ya nos imagino… ¡nos veríamos bien lindos! ¡Súper Cute! — todos me miraron con la boca abierta.

— ¿Qué? Karla y Alice hablan así cuando van de compras… ¡Es contagioso! —.

Alice, Rose y Karla comenzaron a reír.

— Emmett, acepto "chica climanator" si Edward se queda con "Bombón-sote" y Jasper con "Burbu-jito" — dijo la nueva chica climanator.

— ¡Si, si… si! — gritaron Alice y Rose mientras Karla sonreía.

— ¡Ya los imagino! Edward de rojo, Jasper de azul y Emmett de verde… ¡Se verán tan cute! Ups… lo siento creo que lo que Emmett dice es verdad—. Dijo peque-visión.

— ¡No! — gritaron Edward y Jasper.  
— Definitivamente… — comenzó Eddie.  
— No — concluyó Jasper.  
— Queda a votación. Quién quiera que esos sean los nombres, que levante la mano—.  
— ¡Yo! — gritaron Alice, Rose, Karla… y por supuesto yo también mientras levantamos nuestras manos.  
— Bueno, ¡A trabajar! Tenemos 4 días antes de irnos—. Dije para terminar con la junta de la mesa cuadrada.  
— ¿4 días? — preguntó Karla.  
— No podemos esperar tanto… ¡Tenemos que salvar al planeta! —

Una pesada neblina inundó la casa.

— Calma — susurró Edward, Karla parecía estar en shock.

Todos se dispersaron…

"¡Ah!" suspiré. Me sentía emocionalmente emocionado… muy emocionadísimo. Si queríamos ser los más grandes súper héroes, debíamos sentirnos los más grandes súper héroes y creernos los más grandes súper héroes… solo así podríamos llegar a ser… ¡los más grandes súper héroes!

**BELLA POV**

Ya habíamos convencido a todos los presidentes de que la plantita sabia que era lo mejor para el planeta, nunca creí que yo intentaría conquistar al mundo, pero dadas las circunstancias… así era ahora. Esta plantita me daba buenas ideas, al parecer tenia todo un plan muy bien formulado. Por otro lado, jamás creí que algún día dejaría a Edward, pero también lo había hecho y aunque resultara extraño decirlo… no me importaba. Yo sería la dueña del planeta, la más grande dictadora por… por… ¡Por el resto de mi vida!

_"¡Rayos!"_ pensé. Si Edward me hubiera transformado, gobernaría al planeta… ¡para siempre!... tenia que hacer algo para lograrlo…

"ATENCIÓN: Contiene spoilers de Amanecer"

**EMMETT POV**

Comenzamos a "Entrenar" al día siguiente, todos se quejaban y decían que no era necesario, pero Karla se lo tomaba muy en serio… tenia que aprender a controlar el clima, después de todo, ella era la chica climanator.

Muchas horas después…

Karla por fin había logrado controlar sus poderes, todos estábamos mojados a causa de sus intentos fallidos y Jasper tenía un aspecto extraño después de recibir algunos rayitos… en eso, todos comenzamos a sentirnos extrañamente extrañados… Alice se comenzó a impacientar.

— ¡Pero no veo nada! — gritaba, pero todos teníamos esa extraña sensación, un presentimiento así que decidimos entrenar mas y abarcar mas territorio de entrenamiento.

— ¡No Karla! — Grité furioso — es "Kamekhamehaaaaaaa" ¡con espíritu! — Karla me estresaba a veces, parecía que no quería aprender.

— ¿Pero para que me va a servir decir eso Emmett? ¡No soy Goku! — dijo la hermana sacadora de quicio 9000.

— ¿Y si se te acerca una planta radioactiva que tiene kriptonita? ¿Cómo te vas a defender? —.  
— ¡Emmett! ¡No me afecta la kriptonita! —.  
— Y si… y si…. — no tenia buenas excusas — ¿si se te acercara un superhusmeador3000? —.  
— ¿Un que? — preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Jasper.  
— tontos… — susurré — ¡un lector de mentes! —.  
— Eso es fácil Emmett… simplemente ¡usamos el escudo de Bella! —.  
— ¿El escudo de Bella? — preguntó Edward y todos la miramos raro.  
— ¡oh no! — el terror se vio en su rostro — ¿Cómo nos salvaremos de los Vulturis? —.  
— ¿Conoces a los Vulturis? — preguntó Burbu-jito.  
— ¿Por qué querían matarnos? — quiso saber mi Rose.  
— ¡por Reneesme! Karla, eres una Estúpida… — susurró para si misma — cerró los ojos y un rayo cayó sobre mi cabeza…  
— No te entendemos Karla — agregó Rosalie.  
— ¿Podrías explicarnos? — quiso saber Edward.  
— Olvídenlo, estoy loca — concluyó.

Alice se acercó a Karla y escuché lo que le susurraba.

— Karla, ¿también ves el futuro? Eso era una posibilidad si Edward y Bella…—.  
— No Alice, solo leí unos libros —.  
— oh, ¿aún los tienes? —.  
— Claro —.

— ¡Liberemos a Willy! — grité emocionado.  
— ¿a… Willy? — preguntó Rose y todos me miraban asustados.  
— si… a. este… ¡Liberemos a Willy! —.  
— Emmett, cariño… Willy ya fue liberado — dijo mi Rose.  
— ¡Rayos! Yo lo quería liberar — dije molesto.

En fin, aunque no liberaríamos a Willy, puesto que ya había sido liberado… esperaba que toda la astucia del chapulín colorado, el mapa de dora la exploradora, las herramientas de Mickey mouse, las pistas del peztronauta, la cámara de Danny el pintor… en fin, y todas las fuerzas del gran dios Palafox: nos acompañaran en esta aventura y nos brindaran su fuerza para ganarle a la temible "Plantilla".

**BELLA POV**

Tenia que buscar la manera de transformarme… la plantita me había revelado su secreto, o algo así… ya había visto al verdadero ser que habitaba la pequeña maceta; así que yo debía vivir eternamente pues ella no podría revelarle ese gran secreto de su vida a cualquiera.

Por ahora, más de la mitad de las casas de todo el país tenían una plantita, todas habitadas por esos extraños seres, pero así era más fácil gobernar al planeta.

Me había vuelto demasiado buena para mentir, podría regresar con Edward, aunque ya no lo quisiera pero le haría creer que seguía perdidamente enamorada de el… ojala y me transforme.

_"¡Oh Edward! Es que… ¡Jacob! Jamás creí que el seria capaz de obligarme a irme con el, amenazó con matar a la plantita y ¡la tomó como rehén! Su petición era que me fuera con el ¡Por eso lo hice Edward! Tenia que salvar a la plantita, pero al menos he podido escaparme… te amo Edward, todos estos días lejos de ti han sido una tortura; no he dormido, tampoco comía o hacia algo por mi voluntad. Me volví una zombi y solo deseaba volver a tu lado, Edward… por favor ¡Conviérteme! Por favor, así Jacob no me querrá a su lado y podré estar aquí contigo… siempre, por favor… ¡hazlo!"._

Lloraría, suplicaría, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que se compadeciera de mi, podría hacerlo… no, debía hacerlo.

- Jacob, planti –les dije mientras tomaba un bolso pequeño de mi cama en la lujosa suite del hotel "Tipton" en el que nos encontrábamos; me miraron con asombro y confusión; como pude, tomé tragué el nudo en mi garganta.

- Tengo que hacer algo muy importante; regreso en unos días… plantita: haz que Jacob se comporte. Jacob: hazle caso a la planti… ¿si? –

Ambos asintieron pero la plantita interrumpió mi camino antes de que yo saliera de la suite…

- ¿Ya no me quieres? – preguntó con su robótica, alienígena y malévola voz.

Me giré para poder verla bien.

- Claro que si; más que a nada en el mundo… haré esto por ti – dije con toda sinceridad.

- Vas con el otro – susurró su alienígena y enfadada voz.

- Estaré contigo por siempre – agregué y salí de la habitación.

Suspiré fuertemente, ¿Y si algo salía mal? No, no podía. Edward me amaba, solo a mí, y haría todo para verme sonreír… o al menos eso esperaba, ojala que no esté molesto.


	24. La planti 24

**EDWARD POV**

Justo antes de que Emmett diera el "Banderazo" para ir a ponernos los disfraces, una vieja pickup roja desteñida se detuvo frente a nuestra gran casa blanca.

Nosotros estábamos en el patio trasero, pero conocíamos ese sonido y sobre todo, conocíamos el olor que viajó entre todos nosotros cuando el viento hizo que se estampara en nuestros rostros mientras la puerta de la camioneta daba un fuerte cerrón. Tragué saliva.

- No digan nada de los disfraces y los coches hay que guardarlos rápido… no debe enterarse de ellos tampoco – susurré muy rápido. Entre todos levantaron los coches por unos centímetros y los metieron al garaje puesto que de esta forma sería más fácil y rápido.

Karla me miró por unos segundos. Parecía nerviosa y preocupada también; le sonreí muy suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

_(No te preocupes, te quiero… ayúdame a que se vaya rápido para poder seguirla)_ pensé y me abrazó fuertemente.

_(Ok, ¿Cuál es el plan?)_ Suspiró.

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho, pero yo lo tomé entre mis manos y la obligue a verme a los ojos.

_(Esto es lo que haremos…)_

-Ok- susurró.

Deseaba besarla en ese instante, que viera cuanto era mi amor y que solo la quería a ella, pero no lo hice. Me guardé todo ese deseo para después, ahora no era un buen momento.

Ella escapó de mis manos y corrió hasta su habitación, sabia que era fácil intimidar a Bella con la perfección de cualquier vampiro desconocido para ella, por lo que se cambiaria totalmente de estilo; del estilo Karla al estilo Alice Cullen.

Me senté en una gran roca de granito que se situaba detrás de la casa junto al rio y esperé unos minutos.

Después de un rato escuché unos lentos y pesados pasos acercarse a mi, un frágil cuerpo humano derrochando toda su fragancia… embriagándome a tal grado que ahí mismo pudiera haber despojado a esa persona de cada gota de sangre que tuviese su cuerpo.

- ¿Edward? - preguntó muy bajo la voz de Bella.

- ¿Qué? – contesté secamente mientras observaba como era que el viento movía las copas de los arboles a lo lejos.

- Lo siento – susurró y agachó la mirada. La observé detenidamente de reojo, no se había siquiera sonrojado… mentía, no sentía nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Y dime la verdad, si no es mucho pedir – agregué con frialdad. (5 minutos más Karla, quiero ver cuanto es capaz de mentir) pensé.

- ¡Oh Edward! Es que… ¡Jacob!... – comenzó con un eterno discurso en el que mencionaba mas a la plantita que a ella misma, todo era una mentira. Pareciera que se lo había aprendido de memoria. _(No te molestes conmigo)_ El afán que sentía algunas veces por conocer la verdad me carcomía por dentro. Estiré mi mano y toque los labios de Bella para callarla, ella se estremeció con mi frio contacto. Esto ahora me parecía… desagradable. Pero tenia que tener otra prueba de que mentía. Con la palma de mi mano acaricié su mejilla y nada. Su corazón latía incluso mas lento de lo normal, tragó saliva y parecía incomoda. Mentía… ya lo sabia yo. Sonreí y ella su rostro se crispó de curiosidad al verme sonreír.

Alejé mi mano rápidamente, demasiado rápido que para ella hubiese sido solo un borrón, me aparté de ella y volví a la roca de granito.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunté con indiferencia.

- Edward – comenzó a llorar – solo te quiero a ti – solté una risita arrogante.

_(¿Ahora?)_ Pensó Karla y asentí. _(Si, ahora)._

Karla salió por la puerta trasera brincando y corriendo a paso humano, como si fuera bailando. Giré mi rostro para poder verla bien.

Llevaba un corto vestido azul turquesa de seda, unas balerinas plateadas y una delgada diadema del mismo color en sus cabellos, estos, por unas partes estaban lacios y en otras se formaban delicados caideles bicolor: negro y rubio.

Sonreía alegremente mientras gritaba:

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! Ya volví - se veía muy feliz. ¡Que bien actuaba!

Bella dejó de llorar y la miraba confundida a la par que en sus ojos la envidia y admiración figuraban en sus ojos color chocolate.

Karla llegó hasta mí y me dio un leve abrazo, sonreí feliz y la apreté más contra mí.

Una fuerte oleada de viento procedente de detrás de Bella nos golpeó el rostro y Karla se giró hacia ella con la mirada seria. Se apartó de mí rápidamente.

- Lo siento – susurró – no había notado tu presencia, ¡Que extraño! Hueles tan… - (igual que todos) pensó y tragó saliva.

Bella no dijo nada, me miraba confundida.

Una pesada y gruesa neblina comenzó a envolvernos.

- Karla – susurré con el volumen necesario para que Bella escuchara cada palabra claramente – cariño, calma… no le harás daño – los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y se notaba… ¿Ilusionada? Acaso ella quería que… ¡Rayos! Ahora entendía cual era su propósito al venir aquí.

- Hola Karla – dijo Bella sonriendo y Karla tragó saliva muy dramáticamente, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no morder a Bella, aunque la verdad no era esa. Estaba actuando, ahora que entendíamos queríamos saber más. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y la tomé por el brazo.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo muy alegre – tu ¿Quién eres? ¿Estas en el instituto? Nunca te había visto… y ya tiene un tiempo que estoy ahí, desde que vine a vivir con Eddie – _(¡Demonios! No soy Eddie)_ pensé y Karla sonrió aún mas.

- Soy Bella. Y si, estaba en el instituto, pero tuve que viajar –

- oh, entonces… ¿Conoces a MI Edward? ¡Genial! – definitivamente era una buena actriz, me abrazó.

- ¿Tu…Edward? – susurró Bella.

- Si. Eddie ¿Ella sabe todo? O ¿Por qué sabe donde vivimos? –

- Si cariño, ella lo sabe todo… una tontería juvenil. ¿Sabes? Creo que ir tantas veces a la preparatoria acaba afectando un poco –

- Oh, vaya… - actuó como si estuviese pensando y se separó un poco de mi.

Sonrió abiertamente y cuando se iba a girar a preguntarle a Bella el porque había viajado, la atraje hacia mi con una mano en la cintura, mientras con la otra tomé su mentón con mi mano libre y la besé con deseo, con todo el deseo que se había acumulado desde el momento en que acepte que la quería… como nunca lo había hecho. No había planeado esto por lo que Karla se sorprendió.

Bella parecía estar en estado se shock, solo nos veía asombrada… no dijo nada.

Karla me miró confundida también pero solo pude soltar una fuerte risa y ella sonrió.

- Voy a ir a… - comenzó a hablar al ver que yo no tenia intenciones de soltarla. _(¿A dónde demonios tengo que ir?)_ Pensó para si misma – a buscar a… ¡Alice! Si, a Alice. Creo que quería ir de compras – Dentro de la casa se escuchó el grito de felicidad de Alice. No la solté. _(Me siento como un circo con sus ojos raros encima)_ pensó y volví a reír fuertemente _(o me sueltas, o seguiré diciéndote Eddie por el resto de la eternidad)_ Ante esa amenaza no podía negarme si quiera. Me puse serio y la solté. Ella sonrió.

-Bella – dijo alegre y se acercó a ella, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla derecha -¡Adiós Bella! – agregó y se fue riendo bailoteando como cuando llegó.

- ¿Es tu…? – tartamudeó.

- ¿Novia? – ella asintió, apostaría que un nudo apretaba su garganta.

- Si. Algo así… a menos que quiera decir que es mi prometida – aún no, pero si todo seguía bien... quizá algún día – destino, compañera eterna… no se, no pienso mucho en esos adjetivos –

- Bien – dijo molesta – en ese caso, creo que será que me vaya, no tiene sentido que haya regresado – se dio la media vuelta.

¿Regresado? ¿Había dicho regresado? Y ¿si lo que había dicho era verdad?

- ¿A que venias verdaderamente? – no pude contener la pregunta.

- Te amo Edward, más que a nadie, más que a nada – dijo y la hice girar por el brazo para poder ver su rostro. Para ver sus ojos y creerle.

Pero ella entendió mal y clavó sus labios en los míos.  
Me quedé estupefacto.  
Mentiría si digiera que no le correspondí.

Después de las milésimas de segundo que tardé en reaccionar. La besé como lo hacia tiempo atrás, incluso muchísimo mejor. El calor que su cuerpo emanaba me quemaba en cada centímetro de piel. Estuve a punto de morderla, quería tenerla a mi lado… ¿Pero…eso era cierto?

- ¡No! – escuché una voz gritar desde la casa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alice ya estaba a mi lado.

- ¡Mentirosa! – le gritó furiosa a Bella. En sus ojos se veía la ira, el dolor, el odio.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a correr hacia la pickup. Se cayó algunas veces pero nadie hizo nada.

Alice comenzó a encaminarse hacia ella.

- Se decía ser mi amiga, mi hermana… que siempre lo sería… pero es una vil mentirosa… - susurraba Alice para si misma llena de coraje.

La detuve por uno de sus pequeños brazos.

- Ali, calma. Háblales a todos. Creo que es hora de seguirla -

- Claro, tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez por todas... ¿Jasper? ¿Emmett? ¿Rosalie? ¿Karla?-

En eso, todos ya estaban a nuestro lado... bueno, junto a mi estaban casi todos. Menos Karla.

– Es hora – dijo Emmett mientras iba hacia el garaje.

– Si – susurramos todos.

– Es mejor que por ahora, nos separemos – agregó Karla – apuesto a que todos esos coches juntos le llamarán la atención. Por ahora está aturdida, pero no durará mucho, a menos que… - (Vayas a besarla de nuevo, y con lo que pensabas, quizá llegues a más y así esté aturdida de por vida) pensó pero no dijo nada más.

– Es cierto, lo he visto – dijo Alice.

– Está bien - dije y caminé hacia mi auto. Esperé a que Karla me alcanzara pero ella se dirigía hacia el auto de Jasper. Este la miró confundido al igual que todos los demás.

– Ali, yo desentono con Edward… ¡Todos desentonamos! – dijo hacia Rose y Alice – Además, ¿Qué pasa si nos distraemos? –

– Cierto – Afirmó Rose.

– Rose tu con Edward; Karla ve con Jasper tus colores son más parecidos al azul, y yo iré con Emmett –

Todos se movieron excepto yo ¿Por qué no querría ir conmigo? ¿Solo por lo de Bella?

_(Ya súbete a tu auto Edward, si no te apuras no alcanzaremos a Isabella)_ pensó Karla y subí al coche rojo frente a mi. Mi cuerpo respondía pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.

_(Eres un estúpido)_ pensé para mi mismo.

**KARLA POV**

Todos seguíamos a Bella. Se dirigió hacia Port Ángeles y al llegar allí fue al aeropuerto.

– Buenas tardes. Viajes al Caribe. "Viajando al Caribe con comodidad… por que viajar al Caribe es la mejor opción" mi nombre es Gabriela Rincón. ¿Cómo puedo servirle? – dijo la recepcionista a Isabella.

– Buenas tardes, Soy Bella… Isabella Swan. Tengo una reservación para un viaje al Caribe en avión en unos minutos más – dijo Isabella. _(Tonta Isabella. No me digas que en un lugar donde venden boletos para el Caribe te iban a vender para otro lugar, y más si vas a un aeropuerto… "En avión" hay tonta Isabella… estás muy aturdida) _pensé.

– Oh si, tome – dijo la amable recepcionista mientras le daba unos boletos – su vuelo sale en veinte minutos –

– Oh. Gracias – dijo Isabella y se alejó de la fila.

– Al contrario. Que tenga buen viaje señorita Swan – Isabella solo asintió y se alejó rápidamente.

Edward iba directamente a comprar los boletos cuando lo detuve con una mano en su pecho. El me miró sorprendido.

– Alice – dije y el se giró para verla mejor. Alice estaba teniendo una visión.

– ¿Qué ves Alice? – preguntó Jasper.

– Jasper, no quieres saber – dije.

– Son muchos y son… son… - entonces salió del trance.  
– No podemos ir en el avión – susurró Edward.  
– Lo se, iremos en los autos –  
– ¡Pero les daremos tiempo para que sean más! – gritó Alice.  
– ¿Cómo es que pudo ver? – Quiso saber Rose.  
– Quizá Jacob no estaba – dije.  
– Quizá no estaba pero llegó. La visión fue intervenida por el chucho ese – agregó Edward.  
– Ellos serán más, pero nosotros también –  
– Exacto – dijo Alice – unos 18 o 19 más o menos –  
– Y necesitaremos un licántropo - dije y todos me miraron molestos.  
– No vamos a matar a nadie si es posible. Necesitamos quien entretenga a Jacob – dijo Alice y todos asentimos.

– ¿Y bien Alice? ¿A dónde vamos primero? – preguntó Emmett.  
– Primero, a Sonora en México. Buscaremos a alguien –  
– ¿Alguien? – quiso saber Emmett.  
– Emmett; no son plantas, no son criaturas buenas o fáciles de matar… tienen un ejercito y nosotros necesitamos uno – Asentimos y salimos del aeropuerto.

– Ahora nadie desentona. Usaremos ropa normal el resto de los días – dijo Edward mientras yo me encaminaba hacia el coche azul que decía "Dinoco" por todos lados con letras rojas.

_(¡Demonios!)_ Pensé y la sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó más.

Alice corrió felizmente y ocupó el asiento que hubiese sido mío de haber ido con Jasper.

Rosalie se fue con Emmett y yo me quedé ahí parada.

– Necesitaremos más coches cuando seamos un grupo… iré a comprar uno – comencé a alejarme.

– No Karla – gritó Alice desde la ventanilla del auto azul – disfruta de estos mientras vamos a dejarlos a casa, iremos corriendo… es más rápido –

– ¿Qué? – suspiré. ¿Corriendo había dicho? Mis ideas aun eran algo humanas y algunas veces me resultaba difícil imaginarme a mi haciendo algo, como ahora, ¿Qué humano pensaría en ir corriendo desde la península de Olympic hasta el Caribe?

– No te cansarás – susurró Edward con su tibio aliento en mi oído. Me estremecí.

– Ya lo se Edward. Estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte – caminé hacia su coche y el intentó tomar mi mano. Me crucé de brazos al pecho y caminé más rápido que el. Ya estando en el auto me propuse no pensar en lo molesta que estaba, ni en Edward. ¡Pero era tan difícil! Edward se veía muy triste, pero el tenía la culpa.

– Lo se y lo siento – Dijo con la mandíbula tensa. Después se relajó y suspiró fuertemente. Ya no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente… ya no.

**BELLA POV**

Me fui directamente a Port Ángeles, ya en el aeropuerto me dirigí a la sección de "Viajes al Caribe". La señorita detrás del mostrador me dio mis boletos y veinte minutos más tarde yo ya estaba en el avión.

Cuando llegué al hotel Jacob no estaba. Me pareció un poco extraño.

Me sentía rara, por extraño que sonara aún estaba aturdida por el beso que Edward me había dado en Forks.

Pero ya no parecía el Edward que yo había conocido.  
Tampoco parecía que estaba consiente de que me besaba a mi y no a una vampira.  
Todo era diferente, bueno… ni yo misma entendía la situación.

– Isabella ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hitli, el extraterrestre que antes había habitado la plantita de Emmett.

– Nada. ¿Y Jacob? –

– Necesitaba ser "el"… no comprendo a los licántropos. Pero ¿Qué tienes? –

– Estoy perfectamente bien. Un poco aturdida por el viaje quizá – Era la parte que odiaba de ser de su "ejercito" como Hitli lo llamaba. El podía sentir lo que nosotros e incluso controlarnos mental y físicamente a su antojo. Tenía toda clase de poderes, pero estos solo funcionaban con sus súbditos.

– ¿Edward qué? – inquirió.  
– No se – mentí.  
– Isabella, ¿Edward se quedó en Forks? – quiso saber.  
– Supongo –  
– ¿No te siguieron? –  
– No lo se –  
– ¿Compraste boletos directos? –  
– Si –  
– ¡Estúpida! – gritó agitando sus verdes tentáculos pegajosos en el aire.  
– Pero, es solo que yo… –  
– ¡Calla! Busca mi teléfono Muvistar, ese que tiene muchos números gratuitos ya que el Telzul solo tiene dos y uno es para puros mensajes –  
– Ok Hitli – dije mientras corría por la suite en busca del teléfono celular.  
– Aquí está – se lo lancé.  
– Ahora tendré que llamarlos a todos – dijo molesto – que bueno que este artefacto terrícola tiene 100 000 a la vez –

No dije nada, me limité a observarlo mientras marcaba.

– Queridos hermanos… mis súbditos. Es la hora – dijo al teléfono y su voz sonó misteriosamente tenebrosa. Me estremecí.

En eso, Jacob entró corriendo por la puerta.

– ¡Bella! ¡Has vuelto! – comenzaba a molestarme de veras.  
– Si Jacob. Estoy aquí –

**EDWARD POV**

Mientras corríamos Emmett contaba chistes tontos. Ya estaba fastidiado de escucharlo.  
– ¿Cuál es el único animal que muere entre aplausos? – preguntó.

– No lo se Emmett… por enésima vez: ¡No lo se! – dijo Jasper irritado.

– Pues es ¡El mosquito! Hay Jasper, es obvio – Que Jasper se irritara no era muy divertido.

– Entonces, haber… hm. Si estuvieras en medio del mar ahogándote, ¿Qué harías Karla? –

– Lloraría para desahogarme – Contestó. Algunas veces ella le seguía el juego. Pero hoy, contestaba lo más rápido para que se callara cuanto antes.

– ¡Rayos! No vale Karla. ¡Ya te lo sabias! – dijo Emmett furioso.

– Emmett, se me todos los chistes que tu cuentas –

– Haber… ¿Qué le dijo una dona glaseada a otra que no era glaseada? –

– Eres una des… – comenzó Karla.

– Calla Karla. Le pregunté a Edward –

– Eres una des glaseada – contesté.

– ¡No Edward! Tampoco vale. Leíste mis pensamientos –

– Emmett, ¿Podrías por favor dejar de decir chistes tontos? – preguntó Rose.

– No Rose. Ahora uno para ti. ¿Que significa cuando ruge el león? –

– No se Emmett. Y no quiero saberlo –

– Que ya va a empezar la película –

– Jasper, Jasper, ¡ahora tu! ¿Que es verde por fuera, rojo por dentro y atraviesa por las noches las paredes? –

– Alice, o callas a Emmett o lo linchamos ahora mismo. ¿Realmente vamos a correr con el hasta el Caribe? Oh Dios, ¡Que tortura! ¡Que pecado hemos cometido para recibir tal castigo! –

– Jasper, ahora no comiences de emo solo porque no te supiste la respuesta. Pero era una sandia fantasma –

– ¡Karla! Adivina qué es: tiene ojos y no ve, tiene pico y no pica, tiene alas y no vuela, tiene patas y no camina, ¿Qué es? –

– Un pajarito muerto Emmett. Y si sigues contando esos chistes bobos le voy a decir a TODOS las respuestas una a una para que jamás puedas contar chistes – amenazó Karla.

– Está bien. Me callaré – se enfadó – por un ratito – susurró.

Después de varios cómodos minutos de silencio Emmett volvió a hablar. Esta vez para preguntarle algo a Alice.

– ¿A que iremos a Sonora Alice? Ahí hace mucho calor –

Alice y Jasper pararon en seco y se tomaron de la mano.

Todos nos detuvimos a observarlos, escondían algo y parecían estar sumamente nerviosos.

_(¿Sabes algo?)_ Pensó Karla mientras me veía por el rabillo del ojo.

_(No, no tengo ni idea)_ Contesté.

– Chicos – titubeó Alice – hay algo que jamás les hemos contado, ni siquiera lo pensábamos con Edward cerca y ahora con Karla tampoco –

– ¿A que te refieres Alice? – quiso saber Rose.

– No quiero que se molesten, enserio… prometan que no se enfadarán con nosotros. Nos cuesta mucho contarles de que va todo esto y también nos apena un poco –

– Eres nuestra hermana Alice. Jamás me molestaría contigo. Por mi parte, prometo no enfadarme – dijo Karla.

– Eso es fácil para ti, no te hemos mentido por mucho tiempo – agregó Jasper.

– Lo se, pero aún así. Sostengo mi palabra –  
– Gracias Karla. ¿Rose? – preguntó Alice.  
– No puedo prometer nada – contestó la aludida.  
– ¿Edward? –  
– Ali… – cerré los ojos y apreté la mandíbula. Me sentía molesto ¿Cómo me había mentido? ¿A mi? ¿Cómo? _(Por algo debió hacerlo Edward. Todos mienten siempre y tu más que nadie debe saber eso) _pensó Karla respondiendo a mis devaneos.

La tristeza se enmarcaba en los ojos de Alice y en el rostro de Jasper sobresalía el nerviosismo. Me sentí mal por mis hermanos, ellos eran eso: mis hermanos. Y siempre los iba a querer. Karla sonrió.

– Intentaré no hacerlo – inquirí y una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de mi pequeña hermana.]  
– ¿Emmett? –  
– ¡Hay pequeña! Yo no me molestaría con ustedes. Los quiero. Además, debemos estar unidos ahora más que nunca para poder salvar al planeta –  
– Está bien – Alice suspiró – Jasper, dame valentía o seguridad o lo que sea bueno –  
– Alice, pero también estoy muy nervioso – intervino Jasper.  
– Jas, tenemos que hacerlo. Ella nos ayudará contra la plantita o lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentemos. Tienen que comprenderlo –

– Está bien – dijo Jasper y Alice nos observó por un segundo.

Todos estábamos muy calmados cuando Alice comenzó a hablar.

– Jasper y yo tenemos una hija – las palabras salieron muy rapido.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de par en par y la sorpresa se veía en cada uno de los rostros

– ¿Pero…como…es…eso…posible? – preguntó Rose.  
– Bueno, no hija biológica – agregó Jasper intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.  
– ¿Cómo pasó todo eso? – inquirí.  
– Bueno, cuéntales Alice – Jasper parecía apenado.  
– Está bien… lo que pasó es que…


	25. La planti 25

**ALICE POV**

Todos me miraban completamente absortos y sorprendidos.

- Bueno, cuéntales Alice – me animó Jasper.

- Está bien… lo que pasó es que… - suspiré – un día Jasper y yo decidimos jugar entre nosotros, por así decirlo. Decidimos correr y correr. No nos dimos cuenta de donde nos encontrábamos hasta la hora del crepúsculo. Estábamos en Sonora, México. El calor de este lugar era demasiado intenso para los habitantes, por las voces que lograba escuchar a la distancia, pero para Jasper y para mi era demasiado reconfortante y agradable sentir el calor subir desde el suelo a esa hora de la tarde. Llegó la noche, y ya entrada esta comenzamos a caminar por los oscuros callejones de la ciudad tomados de la mano. En uno de ellos, una pequeña de algunos trece años titiritaba de frio. Nos extrañó mucho este suceso puesto que, como ya les había dicho, el calor era muy fuerte. Estaba enferma, de veras enferma. Nunca supimos que era lo que tenia pero no estaba consiente, no podía contestarnos ninguna de las preguntas que hacíamos. Fuera de eso, su sangre era de un olor completamente diferente a los demás, incluso muchísimo mejor que el de Bella, a mí me resultó un poco difícil poder contenerme pero… -

Hice una pausa para evaluar los rostros de mis escuchas. Jasper estaba tenso a mi lado, había llegado a la parte de la historia que lo avergonzaba más. Todos me miraban muy sorprendidos con la historia que estaba contando. Algunos segundos después, continué.

- Pero Jasper no pudo hacerlo – el aludido agachó la mirada apenado - Logré detener a Jasper antes de que matase a la niña. Así que la transformación, ocurrió. En cierta forma, salvamos a la pequeña de esa terrible enfermedad que podría matarla de un segundo a otro. Cuando despertó le explicamos lo que había pasado. Ella solo recordaba su nombre, este era Fernanda. Pero desde ese día decidió ser solo Fer. Otra cosa que recordaba es que ella era huérfana, así que cuando la adoptamos legalmente cambió a Fer Cullen. Decidimos llevarla a Forks, pero ella se negó. Amaba su lugar natal y no quería alejarse del calor puesto que le habíamos explicado como era el clima de Forks. Le contamos como era nuestra familia, que nos llamábamos vegetarianos a nosotros mismos y las causas y consecuencias de esto. Por unos días que estuvimos aquí ella logró abstenerse de beber sangre humana lo que facilitó nuestro regreso a Forks. Veníamos a verla seguido, ella, aunque no bebía sangre humana, prefería salir de casa solo a horas en las que los humanos están descansando. Así no tendría que toparse con el deseo. Además de que en sonora no hay muchas nubes y llamaría rápidamente la atención. Entonces, solo salía a cazar. Estudió dentro de casa muchos días hasta que nos llamó y nos contó que le gustaría ir a estudiar a Oxford. Como es más fácil quedarse en un mismo lugar mientras eres más pequeño, estudió la preparatoria y hace unos meses entró en una universidad. Hace dos semanas, me llamó para decirme que habrían unas especies de vacaciones por lo que ella decidió ir a Sonora unos días. Al parecer, estos días feriados y su decisión quizá puedan ayudarnos contra el ser que habitaba la plantita de Emmett – concluí. Tomé un respiro innecesario y volví a observar a toda mi familia que no podía aun creer lo que había escuchado.

- Y ella, ¿tiene algún poder? – preguntó Edward.

- Si. Al principio le resultaba muy difícil poder manejarlo, ya que si se enojaba era muy fácil que algo se rompiera –

- Y ¿Cuál es? – Karla quiso saber.  
- Telequinesis – dijo Jasper.  
- ¡Eso es genial! – Emmett se emocionó - ¿Y qué es telequinesis? –  
- Mueve los objetos con la mente cariño – contestó Rose.  
- Y a una muy grande, grande distancia – agregó Jasper.  
- ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vámonos ya! – animó Emmett.  
- Claro – dijimos todos al unísono y comenzamos a correr de nuevo.

Jasper me detuvo por el brazo y me dio un suave beso. Nos miramos por unos segundos. Me alegraba demasiado que mis hermanos no se hubieran molestado con nosotros, y a Jasper también le emocionaba. Por otro lado, hacia algún tiempo que no veíamos a Fer y ya le habíamos tomado demasiado cariño… bueno, era nuestra hija. ¿Qué más podríamos tenerle?

- ¡Vámonos tortolitos! – Gritó Emmett - ¡Ya quiero conocer a mi sobrina! – agregó emocionado y volvimos a seguirlos.

**EDWARD POV  
**Llegamos a Sonora unas horas después. Como había dicho Alice: El calor era muy fuerte, pero para nosotros era muy agradable.

Estuvimos en los límites de la ciudad hasta que el sol comenzó a descender y el cielo se coloreó de distintos tonos.

Entramos por las calles menos transitadas. Alice y Jasper parecían muy entusiasmados en llegar.

Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casita al lado contrario de la cuidad por el que habíamos llegado. Esta, era de un color marrón y las tejas rojizas del techo brillaban tenuemente a la luz de la luna. Una puerta y una ventana hacían aparición creando el aspecto adecuado para que esta casa no pareciera una simple pared completamente lisa.

- ¿Fer? – preguntó Alice en un tono demasiado bajo.

Se escuchó el sonido de los cerrojos al abrirse y la puerta se movió rápidamente.

En el interior, las paredes eran de color azul claro y los muebles estaban muy bien acomodados. Los muebles de la sala era de color arena, había un estante con un televisor y unas maletas se encontraban en la esquina contraria a donde nos encontrábamos. No había nadie allí. Ni siquiera había logrado escuchar o haber visto a la persona que había abierto la puerta. Entonces recordé que el poder de Fer era la telequinesis.

- ¿Fer? ¿Cariño? – llamó Jasper.

Una puerta oscura se extendía frente a nosotros y una rápida vampiresa salió volando hacia Alice y Jasper.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – gritaba ella mientras se abrazaban.

El momento fue tan… íntimo, que no me gustaba verlos, era como si fuese un intruso en su historia. Giré mi rostro hacia mi derecha suavemente y me encontré con unos ojos dorados que miraban mi rostro fijamente. Karla me veía, como no lo había hecho desde lo de… Bella. Sonreí y ella se volvió hacia Emmett buscando un salvador a mi persona.

_(Pez que lucha contra la corriente…)_ pensó Emmett intentando jugar con Karla de nuevo.

- Muere electrocutado, Emmett – articuló y el aludido hizo un puchero.

- ¡Chicos! – Gritó Alice – Ella es Fer; Fer Cullen – la chica nos miró con sus ojos dorados sonriendo.

- Ellos son tus tíos – dijo Jasper – Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y… - dudó. _(¿tu también Karla?)_ Preguntó Jasper. Ella me miró de reojo y asintió.

- Supongo que Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron como su hija – susurró escondiendo su mirada de la mía.

- Y Karla – concluyó Jasper.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Fer. Yo estaba intentando encontrarme con los ojos de Karla cuando los pensamientos de mi sobrina me hicieron girarme rápidamente para verla. _(Yazz, ¿Dónde estarás?) _Pensó – Yo también quisiera presentarles a alguien – susurró.

- ¿A…"alguien"? – celó Alice.

- Si, es Yazz, una amiga de Oxford que vino conmigo de vacaciones –

- Pero Fer, ¿Estás loca? ¡Debe parecerle extraño que no salgas nunca! – regañó Jasper.

- Pero papá… -

En eso, la puerta de la recamara se abrió súbitamente y la amiga de Fer entró demasiado rápido para ser humana, era muy pálida para ser humana y además su olor no era el típico de un humano, como todos esperábamos. El aroma dulce de un vampiro más inundó la habitación con su entrada repentina.

- Fer, ya he… - sus ojos nos miraron atónitos - …vuelto – concluyó en un susurro lleno de sorpresa.

- Lamento no haberles dicho nada de ella – dijo Fer a Jasper y Alice – Y Yazz, no tenía idea de que ellos vendrían – bajó la mirada.

No podía leer los pensamientos de la nueva chica en la habitación, ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido al igual que miraba a Karla, mientras se posicionaba detrás de Fer y la voz mental de esta desaparecía del mapa. Emmett caminó hacia Fer para "recibirla" como su sobrina con un abrazo pero su cuerpo se estampó contra algún tipo de escudo físico muy pequeño.-

_(Tampoco escucho nada)_ por primera vez, Karla se comunicaba conmigo. _(Debe ser algún escudo mental)_

_(¿Y físico a la vez? ¿Dos poderes?)_ Pensé.

_(Puede ser uno solo, que se expanda. Además, yo tengo dos poderes Edward)_

- Yazz, ellos son mis padres… adoptivos. Pero es la única familia que conozco. No recuerdo ni siquiera a mis padres biológicos. Todos ellos – dijo apuntándonos – son sus hermanos y como puedes darte cuenta en sus ojos, son como nosotros… como tu y yo – dijo Fer y las voces volvieron. Emmett pudo acercarse a Fer y la observó unos segundos, esta abrió los brazos y Emmett la abrazó sonriendo.

- ¡Nueva sobrinita para molestar! – dijo Emocionado.

Observé el rostro de Yazz para cerciorarme de lo que había dicho Fer… "Como tu y yo" y era verdad. Sus ojos eran de un dorado líquido y al parecer, acababa de cazar.

Yazz no hablaba mucho con nosotros en un principio, hasta que Fer la animó para que contara su historia.

- Yo no soy de Oxford – comenzó – de echo soy de un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra no muy reconocido. Si les digiera el nombre, aunque hayan vivido muchísimos años y conocido muchos lugares, casi apostaría que no sabrían de a que lugar me refiero. En fin, como mi lugar natal es muy pequeño y "desconocido" hasta cierto punto, en el abundaban los… vampiros y todo tipo de seres como los licántropos. Como nuestra naturaleza y la suya son enemigas, los licántropos iniciaron una lucha que concluyó en su derrota. Yo no conocía nada de estos seres que se escondían tan perfectamente en los alrededores del pueblo. Hasta que un día. Me quedé hasta tarde en casa de una amiga y al regresar… me topé con un vampiro de ojos rojizos que me observaba detenidamente. Recuerdo como olisqueaba con fuerza cada que el viento no me ayudaba y se estampaba en su rostro. Se acercó a mí muy despacio, intuí que esperaba que yo corriera para hacer de su juego más interesante, pero no lo hice. No pude correr, ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi muerte, el dolor que sentiría cuando ese ser me matase, los ojos rojizos que me desnudaban con una mirada… y el terror. El peor terror que había sentido en toda mi vida. Era como si ese ser emanara algún tipo de sustancia que me obligara a sentirme terriblemente perturbada. Me arrastró fuera del pueblo y me mordió bajo un árbol que se mecía rápidamente a causa del viento. Tomó parte de mi sangre pero, no se porque, dejó que la transformación ocurriera. Cuando desperté, aparte del dolor que había sentido durante el cambio, recordaba claramente mi miedo y terror. Así que busqué la manera de alimentarme diferente a aquel vampiro. No quería que otro ser humano sufriera lo que yo había sufrido…

Unos años después, me dirigí a Oxford a estudiar. Y me sorprendí al encontrarme con Fer, y más fue mi sorpresa al ver sus ojos del tono topacio que eran los míos, al ver cuan pálida era y su olor. Ambas sabíamos cual era nuestra verdadera naturaleza, y desde que nos encontramos hemos sido inseparables – concluyó.

- Cierto, las mejores amigas. Todos en el instituto siempre han creído que somos extrañas, pero aún así hemos encontrado algunos amigos – agregó Fer.

- Bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotros contarles el porqué de nuestra inesperada llegada – dijo Alice.

- Necesitamos su ayuda, y por lo visto, de ambas si es posible – instó Jasper.

- Claro ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntaron Yazz y Fer al unísono.

Les contamos toda la historia, la plantita, el extraterrestre, las visiones de Alice y lo que necesitábamos hacer para salvar al planeta. Ni siquiera lo dudaron y ya se habían anotado para la lucha.

- Sería mejor que nos separemos – dijo Alice.  
- Cierto – apoyó Rose.  
- ¡Tenemos que ganarle a esa… a esa… cosa! – instó Emmett.  
- Opino igual – dijo Karla.

- Y nosotros – agregó Fer mientras Yazz sonreía.  
- Alice, yo conozco el lugar rutinario de caza de algunos pequeños clanes – dijo Karla.  
- Pero tu… ¿Cómo? – Jasper quiso saber.  
- Jasper, ¿Olvidas que espiaba vampiros en un ovni? –  
- Oh, es cierto –  
- ¿Y el ovni Karla? – preguntó Emmett.  
- Lo obsequié a un proyecto de acción social en un Cedrozlandia; lo mandé por Stafeti –  
- ¿Ha si? ¿Cuál proyecto? –  
- Pues uno que se llama "Club de apoyo a la escuela de educación especial de…." – sacudió la cabeza - ¡Lo importante ahora es salvar al planeta! –

- Cierto. Bueno, Jasper y yo iremos al este, yo le diré a Yazz y a Fer donde tienen que ir. Emmett y Rose irán al oeste y Edward y Karla al Sur – organizó Alice.

Todos asentimos, excepto Karla.

- Que Edward vaya solo al sur. Yo iré por el licántropo – dijo Karla buscando, de nuevo, una manera de evitarme.

- Claro que no Karla. No puedes ir sola por un licántropo – dijo Yazz molesta.

- Si puedo. Conozco a uno, es un buen amigo mío –

- No Karla. No me atrevo a correr ese riesgo. "Era" tu amigo cuando eras humana, ahora no lo eres, eres vampira - dijo Alice.

- ¡Pero es no niega que sea mi amigo! Me ayudará, yo lo se –

- Yo voy con ella – dije. Se tomaban MIS decisiones sin MI consentimiento. Al decir estas palabras, Karla se giró y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_(Ni lo pienses, no irás)_ la miré directamente a los ojos.

_(Si, si iré y acostúmbrate)_ insistí.

- Bueno, nos vemos en Oaxaca en tres días. Tres días ¿oyeron? – dijo Alice.

- ¡Alice! – Gritó Emmett – Es mi ejército y yo mando. En tres días ¿oyeron? – concluyó y todos pusimos los ojos en blanco.

Alice arrastró a Karla consigo para preguntarle sobre la localización de algunos clanes.

Solo alcancé a escuchar algunos nombres como:

"El clan de Cary" "El de Ivonne" "El de Claudia" "El clan de Rocha"

Minutos después ya estábamos en la puerta.

Alice, Jasper, Fer y Yazz desaparecieron y después Emmett y Rose se despidieron de nosotros y se retiraron también.

La luna estaba en lo alto del oscuro manto del cielo, Karla ni siquiera pensaba en mi existencia. Tenía que hacer algo para que me creyera, para que se diera cuenta que cada minuto con ella, que cada que yo le era indiferente, me dolía terriblemente, que entendiera de una vez por todas que solo la amaba a ella.

_(Te amo. Lo juro por la luna)_ pensé en un patético intento de que por fin me creyera.

_(No jures por la luna, por la inconstante luna que todos los meses muda la forma de su disco, no jures por ella…)_ no terminó la, muy conocida por mi, frase de Shakespeare.

_(No te preocupes, no es variable mi amor)_ agregué.  
_(Eso dices. Vamos a S.L.P. Arturo debe estar por allí)_  
_(¿Arturo?)_

_(Si, Arturo es mi amigo licántropo)_ después de estos pensamientos, su mente volvió a ser un gran revoltijo de canciones un poco tontas, en algunos momentos estoy seguro que se olvidaba de mi presencia.

Unas tres horas después, Karla se detuvo en una ciudad semidesértica y comenzó a olisquear levemente.

Salimos a la parte más alejada de la civilización y el aullido de un lobo se estrelló contra los cielos.

- Es Arturo – susurró y en sus labios se dibujó una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Arturo! – dijo más fuerte.

Un gigante lobo de color demasiado oscuro, negro, salió de entre las sombras de un gran salto.

Nos miró fugazmente, se encontraba de veras confundido.

Miró a Karla, se dio cuenta de lo que era y después a mí.

Sus pensamientos fueron demasiado rápidos, entendí que el creía que yo debía morir por lo que le habia hecho a su amiga, pero cuando lo entendí, el gran lobo negro ya había dado un salto sobre mi cuerpo.

**JASPER POV**

Nos dirigimos al este y justo donde había dicho Karla dimos con un clan.

Al parecer, solo eran tres vampiros los que integraban a este. Cuando llegamos frente a ellos, rápidamente un chico y una chica (bueno, vampiros, solo que estoy acostumbrado a decirles así: chicos) flanquearon a una chica de cabellos rubios más alta que los otros dos.

Sus ojos eran rojos y muy tétricos.

Nos miraron directamente y nos escrutaron con la mirada.

Cuando me di cuenta que comenzaban a alterarse calmé el ambiente y la chica pequeña, de cabellos oscuros y de piel no tan pálida como la líder relajó su posición. El chico, era de cabellos castaños y este la miró frunciendo el ceño.

– Son buenos Osvaldo – susurró la pequeña y, el que ahora sabía que era, Osvaldo giró su mirada hacia la rubia.

Solo podía describir a este clan con una palabra: Nómadas, más, si este fuera un Alice pov seguramente diría que era nómadas y sin sentido de la moda, puesto que las chicas eran demasiado lindas pero sus ropas algo rasgadas no las ayudaban mucho… ¡Rayos! Comienzo a hablar como Alice…

– Soy Jasper y ella es Alice – dije y la líder no respondió.

– Venimos a pedir su ayuda, no queremos que este planeta desaparezca y mucho menos… nosotros – agregué y los ojos de los nómadas se abrieron como platos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Osvaldo curioso y la rubia le lanzó una mirada muy furiosa, este se encogió de hombros.

– Claudia, escucho todo y nada indica que sean malos y mucho menos que tengan intenciones de lucha con nosotros – dijo la más pequeña.

– Sakura, ¿podrías callarte? – por vez primera, Claudia, la rubia habló.

– Como ya se dieron cuenta – nos dijo a Alice y a mi mirando por el rabillo del ojo a sus acompañantes – Soy Claudia… Claudia Stewart. Ella es Sakura y el Osvaldo. ¿Podrían decirme cuales son sus intenciones o para que nos "necesitan"? – Era fácil darse cuenta de que intentaba proteger a su clan.

Alice se turbó y su mirada se dirigió hacia la nada por unos segundos, los chicos del clan de Claudia nos miraban preocupados.

– Alice… Ali ¿Qué vez? – Alice salió del trance sin decir palabra, solo sonrió a Claudia.

– Es su destino ayudarnos a salvar el planeta – dijo Alice.

– y tu ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Claudia quiso saber.

– Veo el futuro… o algo así. Por cierto, tu poder y el de Sakura son geniales y Osvaldo… tu tienes un buen sentido del humor –

– ¿Cuál es tu poder Claudia? – pregunté.

– Controlo las mentes que deseo a mi voluntad –

– No te creo – dije, eso me parecía realmente poco probable.

– ¿Ha no? – su mirada y la de Alice parecían divertidas.

– No – insistí – pruébalo – la reté.

Ella miró a Osvaldo y este sacó un móvil de su bolsillo para después entregárselo a Claudia. Ella puso una canción de… ¿Reggaetón? ¡Yo odiaba el Reggaetón! La gasolina… ¿Eso que sentido tenia? Era una canción muy… muy… ¡fascinante! Entonces comencé a cantar esa canción y a bailar de una manera muy sexy. Alice daba saltitos divertida y todos reían.

– ¡Basta! Está bien, te creo… ¡Basta! – logré decir.

– ¿Nombre? ¿Apellido? ¿Ciudad? ¿Color? – preguntó Osvaldo

– ¡No de ese tipo de basta! – justo al decir eso, mi mente reaccionó y dejé de bailar.

– ¿Cómo sabias que odio el reggaetón? – le pregunté a Claudia.

– Fácil. Tienes finta de emo, así que me pareció obvio –

– Y tú poder ¿Cuál es Sakura? – pregunté, esperaba que no me fuera tan mal como la primera vez que la curiosidad me había ganado.

– Escucho la voz de los animales y los seres inanimados. Por cierto, tus zapatos creen que es divertido que bailes. Dicen que les gustaría que lo hicieses más seguido. Y Alice, tus ropas te adoran y creen que eres genial pero les gustaría que las usaras al menos dos veces –

– Ok pequeñas, las combinaré varias veces – susurró Alice.

– ¿Y tu poder cuál es? – Osvaldo quiso saber.

– Controlo las emociones – dije.

– Oh, no te creo – wuaja, venganza… dulce venganza. Inmediatamente Osvaldo se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a sollozar.

– ¿Qué te pasa Osvis? – preguntó Claudia.

– Estoy triste. Quiero llorar – Claudia me vió y dejé a Osvaldo en paz.

– Espero que la ayuda que necesitan sea para algo bueno – inquirió Claudia.

– Lo es – dijo Alice.

– Cierto – agregó Sakura.

– Entonces, los escucho – Claudia asintió.

– Jasper, cuéntales – dijo Alice y ahora fui yo quien asintió.


	26. La planti 26

**YAZZ POV**

Me dio muchísima alegría conocer más vampiros como yo. Pero bueno, nos dirigimos hacia Monterrey, justo donde Alice dijo que encontraríamos un clan más para el ejercito.

Y era cierto, antes de entrar siquiera a la ciudad, un perfume de vampiro, que no éramos Fer ni yo, inundaba el viento caliente.

Fer y yo seguimos ese olor y nos encontramos con dos chicas y un chico más para el "ejercito" como decía el grandísimo Emmett.

Una de las chicas era de cabellos castaño claro, ella nos vio directamente a los ojos antes de que nos acercáramos y rápidamente expandí mi escudo, pues esa chica intentaba mandarnos olas de choques eléctricos.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí? Este es nuestro territorio – dijo la chica de los choques con un tono muy amenazador, los otros dos acompañantes se agazaparon y estaban listos para luchar –

– Su ayuda. Y no queremos su territorio, además, no matamos humanos… lo digo por el color de tus ojos – dije.

La chica me miró dubitativa y cuando su vista se fijó en mis ojos dorados, los suyos se abrieron mucho.

– ¿Dorados? – susurró para si misma.

– Diferente dieta. No queremos ser unos monstruos. Pero ese es otro tema, el más importante es que necesitamos su ayuda –

– Y ¿Cómo podríamos ayudarte a TI? ¿En qué? Y ¿Por qué lo haríamos? – preguntó el chico.

– ¿Te gustaría morir? – pregunté.

– No. A ninguno de los tres – dijo la otra chica, sus cabellos eran oscuros y rizados y caían hasta la mitad de su espalda – Si quieren ayuda. Es verdad pero… ¿para qué? – preguntó y los otros dos la vieron y relajaron la postura.

¿Qué poder tendría cada uno? Al parecer, todos los vampiros que estábamos buscando tenían algún poder especial.

– Soy Yazz y ella es Fer. En su familia hay videntes, lectores de mentes, controladores del clima y de emociones, etc. Nosotras nos unimos a ellos para salvar al planeta y… –

– Espera – me interrumpió el chico – ¿dijiste "familia"? – preguntó.

– Si. Nuestra dieta hace que seamos un poco más humanos. Así que nuestros lazos son verdaderos –

– ¿Y ustedes, tienen poderes? – preguntó la chica de cabellos rizados.

– Si. Yo manejo la telequinesis y Yazz tiene un escudo físico y mental – dijo Fer.

– No quiero morir. Se que hablan de verdad… digo, sobre salvar el planeta. Soy Romelia y mi poder es saber cuando alguien dice la verdad o miente, se le llama "suero de la verdad" –

– Romelia… – intervino la chica de cabellos castaño claro.

– No mienten Cary, y sabes que yo no te mentiría –

– Lo se – Cary, la líder, suspiró.

– ¿Electrochoques? – pregunté y Cary me miró directo a los ojos.

– Si. Y tu escudo es muy bueno – nos sonreímos.

– ¡Yo si quiero salvar el planeta! – dijo el chico muy entusiasmado y al segundo, todos nos sentíamos emocionados por el acontecimiento.

– ¡Juanito! – gritó Cary.

– Lo siento. Me emocioné de más – se disculpó.

– Si – dijo Cary – ¡Como siempre! El tiene un aura de entusiasmo… ¡Vaya poder! – nos dijo y todos reímos.

– ¡Oye! También soy muy rápido – dijo Juan.

– Cierto – agregó Romelia.

Estos vampiros, a parte de ser nómadas, eran muy jóvenes, quizá por eso no tenían una conciencia diferente sobre matar a los humanos. Pero esperaba que después de todo esto… cambiaran.

– Oye, ¿y tú dieta? – preguntó Cary.

– Ha si, no es muy fácil pero con el tiempo mejoras – dije.

– Pero, nos cuentas de eso en el camino ¿No? Pues aún no nos has dicho a que nos enfrentamos – dijo Juanito.

– Cierto. Fer ¿Les cuentas tú? – pregunté.

– Claro. Pero es una larga historia y no tenemos mucho tiempo, nos queda un día para llegar a Oaxaca con los demás – contestó Fer.

– No te preocupes. Cuenta lo más importante que ya sabré si dices la verdad ¿Cierto Romelia? – dijo Cary.

– Cierto – contestó la aludida y todos asentimos. Fer suspiró.

– Bueno, lo que pasa es que… –


	27. La planti 27

**ROSALIE POV**

Se suponía que nosotros íbamos a ir al oeste, no conozco México así que no se si Durango está en el oeste, pero en fin, Emmett dijo que fuéramos allí y así fue.

– Emmett, ¿Por qué vamos a ir a Durango? – pregunté.

– ¡Porque suena como mango! Quiero ir a un lugar que suene bonito – ya no discutimos, pues en donde nos encontrábamos parecía que iba a llover y yo no quería que mi cabello se esponjara.

Mientras corríamos hacia Durango me puse a cantar "the best damn thing", ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero yo quería cantar esa "rola" como decían en México.

Ya entrada la noche, nos introducimos al centro de la ciudad, justo en la plaza que se situaba frente a la iglesia. Había un grupo saliendo de una tienda cercana, la tienda tenía títulos como "King Monster", "Anti-Fashion" y "Rastafari" ¡Vaya combinación! Pero lo que más me había llamado la atención eran los dos chicos y una chica que salían de allí.

Estos chicos no se parecían a todos los demás que circulaban por ese lugar, y lo digo por que todos los demás eran emos. Estos eran pálidos, uno más alto que los demás, uno no muy pálido y la chica parecía muy entusiasmada.

Su piel pálida no fue lo que más me impresionó… sino, sus ojos color dorado.

Comencé a cruzar la calle para llegar a donde ellos, Emmett me siguió.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente y nuestro olor llegó hasta ellos puesto que levantaron inmediatamente la vista hacia nosotros.

— Hola — me dijo el chico más alto mientras me veía de arriba abajo con una sonrisa picara.

Emmett instantáneamente se puso frente a mí.

— Venimos a pedir su ayuda y no quiero pelear así que… ¿Podrías dejar de ver a mi esposa de esa manera? — dijo Emmett. Me quedé en shock. ¿En serio Emmett había dicho eso? ¡Wow!

— ¿Ayuda? — preguntó el chico más bajito. Su piel no era tan pálida como los otros dos.

— Si. Estamos juntando un ejército para salvar al planeta — dije.

— ¿Enserio? — Dijo la chica — y ¿Es necesario tener poderes para luchar? — sus pies se elevaron algunos diez centímetros del suelo.

— Andrea, aquí no muestres tus poderes — dijo el más bajito.

— Y ¿Salvar el planeta? ¿De qué? — preguntó el alto.

— Soy Emmett Cullen y ella es mi esposa Rosalie. El resto de mi familia también está buscando ayuda. Si gustaran acompañarnos les explicaríamos en el camino, tenemos que encontrarnos en Oaxaca mañana con los demás —

¿De verdad era Emmett? ¿Mi Emmett? ¡Dios! Si los celos lo hacían hablar así lo iba a poner celoso ¡Más seguido!

— Soy Rocha. El es Eddel y ella Andrea — dijo el bajito que al parecer, era el líder.

— Mucho gusto. Me agrada reconocer que ustedes tienen también, al igual que nosotros, una forma muy educada y más civilizada de alimentarse — dijo Emmett.

— Claro y ustedes también — dijo Rocha.

— Y ¿Qué dicen de los poderes? — interrumpió Andrea.

— Vayamos a otro lado antes de que se ponga a volar aquí Rocha — dijo Eddel.

— Claro — contestó Rocha y todos ellos se pegaron a la pared tocándose mutuamente de los brazos.

— ¿No vienen? — preguntó Andrea.

— Claro — dije.

— Entonces, toquen mi brazo y el de Eddel por favor — hicimos lo que Rocha nos pidió.

— Eddel ¡Haz lo tuyo! — dijo Andrea.

— Ahora nadie nos ve Rocha. Vámonos — dijo Eddel y por muy extraño que suene, me sentí mareada. ¿Así se sentían las mujeres embarazadas? Cerré los ojos para disminuir ese efecto y al abrirlos ya no estábamos en la plaza, sino, en una parte muy alejada donde no había ni una persona.

— ¡Si! — dijo Andrea y comenzó a volar por todos lados.

Al parecer, estos muchachos tenían unos poderes muy interesantes.

— Puede tele transportarme — dijo Rocha al verme, quizá tenia la boca abierta.

— ¡Y yo volar! — gritó Andrea desde los cielos.

— Yo me puedo camuflagear, es por eso que estábamos junto a la pared, así nadie podría vernos — dijo Eddel.

— Eso es ¡Genial! — dijo Emmett. Se había ido su parte celosa… ¡Rayos! Suspiré.

— Si — Rocha y los demás comenzamos a reír.

— En fin, ¿Ahora si pueden contarnos de que va todo eso de salvar el planeta? — preguntó Eddel.

— Claro — dijo Emmett y Andrea bajó a sentarse entre sus dos compañeros. Ella me recordaba a Alice.

Esperamos a que Emmett comenzara a hablar pero no lo hizo, solo sonreía.

— ¿Emmett? — llamé.

— Oh lo siento. Que les cuente Rose yo ya hable mucho por hoy — dijo y se sentó de brazos cruzados.

Suspiré nuevamente. ¿Y si lo ponía celoso hablaría? No, mejor me ponía a contarles de que iba todo.

— Bueno. Es una larga historia, pero si acceden a acompañarnos no creo que tardemos mucho tiempo en llegar a Oaxaca —

— Cierto — dijo Rocha y yo sonreí.

— Pues cierto día… —


	28. La planti 28

**Despues de una eternidad (lo lamento) Karliux viene a dejarles nuevo capitulo. Estamos acercandonos al final!! espero que lean y se diviertan. Besos!**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

– ¡No! – gritó Karla deteniendo al licántropo que ahora estaba a punto de encajar sus grandes colmillos en mi cuello, este se detuvo al escuchar su grito.

– El no es malo Arturo, venimos a pedir tu ayuda… es algo muy, muy importante – agregó cuando vio que el hombre lobo se quitaba de encima de mi.

_(¿Muy importante? ¿Qué podrá ser?)_ Pensó el gran lobo negro.

– Tenemos que salvar al planeta, eso es lo importante –

_(Pero ¿Cómo? Si yo no… yo no hablo…) _

– Leo la mente. Y Edward también –me señaló y fingí indiferencia.

_(Cuéntame, sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario… además, ahora que eres del mundo sobrenatural quizá pueda contarte otro secreto mío, ¿Cómo sabias que yo era un licántropo? Bueno, eso me lo dices después, pero… ¡Diablos Karla! ¿no pudiste transformarte en otra cosa? Mi nariz arde como no tienes idea…)_

– La de nosotros también – dijo Karla entre risas –y lo supe siempre, creo que ya tenia algunas ideas del mundo "sobrenatural" como lo dices, y agradezco tu apoyo… –

_(Espera, iré a cambiar a mi forma humana)_ pensó y el lobo oscuro desapareció entre las sombras.

Cuando "Arturo" llegó de nuevo con nosotros, o bueno, quizá debo decir: con Karla ya que yo era un gran cero a la izquierda, esta lo escrutó con la mirada. Estaba feliz de verlo nuevamente.

– ¡Rayos Arturo! ¿Jamás dejas de crecer? –rió.

– No y vaya perfume tan horrible que usas… usan – agregó el lobo mirándome mientras asentía en símbolo de saludo. Su voz era ronca y fuerte, me recordaba a Emmett.

– Necesitamos tu ayuda – dije intentando ir al grano, ya estaba bien de "encuentros" y sentimentalismos. Teníamos que salvar al planeta, y con ello, a toda la naturaleza, la raza humana, animales y, bueno… todo lo que habitaba este mundo.

– Si, ya lo habían mencionado – dijo Arturo, al parecer, aunque tratase de aparentar, yo no le caía nada bien, pero no había de preocuparse, el tampoco me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

– Cierto – asintió Karla. (Edward, ¿podrías decirle algo tú?) Pensó Karla. ¡Vaya pregunta! ¿Estaba bromeando?

_(No)_ fue lo único que pensé mientras agachaba mi rostro. Me daba cuenta, por sus pensamientos, como me veía en ese momento, ¿Tan mal me encontraba?

_(Mirame Edward, por favor, ayúdame en esto ¿Si? ¿Crees que es muy fácil para mí contar todo lo que pasa?)_ Giré mi cabeza lejos de su vista.

(¿Ahora que rayos pasa por su cabeza?) Estaba… molesta y resentida conmigo.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, contesté a sus pensamientos.

_(Karla, ¿quieres que me arranque la cabeza?) _

_(Cierto, bueno, no importa)_

– Arturo, y ¿qué más pensabas decirme? – Karla quiso saber.

– Ah, cierto… creo que quizá puedo ayudarlos… veo que ustedes dos _tienen (problemas, ¡no pienses eso Arturo!)_ poderes especiales y yo… también tengo algunos –

Eso realmente atrajo mi atención y me giré rápidamente para verlo.

Karla me miró sorprendida, pero era más la emoción de saber que quizá podríamos tener un poco más de ayuda en el encuentro.

– ¿Ha si? ¿Qué? – pregunté escéptico y el chico lobo entrecerró los ojos.  
– Puedo controlar el espacio y el tiempo – contestó orgulloso de si mismo.  
– ¿Cómo? Un ejemplo por favor… – dijo Karla mientras yo seguía dudando.  
– Puedo controlar el tiempo de un espacio, por ejemplo, como en un video… puedes poner pause, regresar, avanzar, ese tipo de control sobre un cierto limite de espacio especifico –  
– Genial – articulé y el medio sonrió.  
– Bueno, ¿te parece si vas con nosotros y en el camino te contamos lo demás? Tenemos que llegar mañana al Caribe – dijo Karla.  
– Claro – contestó y nos pusimos en marcha.

Corríamos y todo para mi era… aburrición. Ellos no dejaban de hablar del colegio y de que había pasado cuando de pronto, Karla ya no había aparecido. De la música, de las clases, del "bloque", la "capacitación" etc., etc.

Pero después de varias horas un fuerte olor inundo mis fosas nasales y paré en seco al igual que Karla y el gran chico lobo.

Solo una palabra cruzaba nuestras mentes… Vampiro.

Y otra más intentaba crear un crucigrama con esa palabra: Ayuda.

Eran tres vampiresas y un vampiro.  
Ellos se sentían como yo cuando deseaba con tanta intensidad la sangre de Bella.

Creían que no podían sobrevivir sin beber sangre humana, algo que era simplemente estético pues ellos podrían llegar a vivir como lo hacíamos en mi familia.

– Ivonne – dije suavemente, no les daría tiempo de que reaccionaran violentamente. La aludida me miró confundida.  
– ¿Te conozco acaso? – dijo enarcando las cejas.  
– No. Pero… – ahora usaría el discurso de Alice para comenzar a contarle la historia – Necesitamos tu ayuda. Hemos venido en tu búsqueda, tu destino es que tú y tú aquelarre nos ayude a salvar el planeta –

Los vampiros me miraron extrañados.  
Angie se puso a la defensiva, conocía los nombres ya que había hurgado en sus mentes.

– Calma – dijo Ivonne y todo el aquelarre, excepto el chico se calmó.

Se podía ver como era que los rayos caían a lo lejos sin siquiera provenir de alguna nube. Karla y Arturo me miraron.  
(El chico, Abraham) pensó Karla.  
– Abraham, ¿Podrías calmarte? Esto es de suma importancia – dije con un tono apacible.

Ivonne, Madeleinne, Angie y Abraham me miraban nerviosos.  
– Soy Karla, leo la mente– dijo ella ayudándome, quizá se entenderían mejor entre chicas – El es Edward, lee la mente, y el es Arturo, como pudieron darse cuenta: un licántropo. Pero ahora cualquier tipo de ayuda es buena –  
– Hola. Entonces, como ya pudieron darse cuenta en nuestros pensamientos: Yo soy Ivonne, ella es Madeleinne, ella Angie y el Abraham. También tenemos poderes. Madeleinne controla los elementos y además puede controlar objetos mediante la telequinesis. Angie controla el agua. Abraham puede lanzar rayos y yo se el pasado de un objeto con tocar. Soy una vidente táctil como me digo yo –  
– Nos gustaría tener su ayuda, realmente la necesitamos. Nos queda poco tiempo, mañana tenemos que estar en Oaxaca al atardecer y nos falta mucho camino por recorrer – dije.  
– Si es verdad lo que dicen, creo que en ese caso no tendrían problema alguno si tocase sus ropas o sus manos –  
– No, ningún problema – dijo Karla.

Ivonne se acercó lentamente y tocó nuestras manos, me recordaba a Aro al hacer esto.  
Ella hurgaba y buscaba en nuestras mentes lo que deseaba así que no hacíamos ningún esfuerzo.  
Después de unos minutos se separó de nosotros y dijo en voz baja:

– Veo pues que tenemos poco tiempo. ¿Por qué no nos vamos de una vez y les contamos a ellos en el camino? – Asentimos y una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Karla. Por sus pensamientos me di cuenta que le agradaba que ahora fuéramos más en este viaje, y más por que no deseaba ir sola conmigo. Eso me entristeció pero no le mostré todos mis sentimientos. No quería ser un débil ahora.

Llegamos a Oaxaca justo al mismo tiempo que todos los demás y comenzamos nuestra travesía hacia el Caribe.  
Alice había parado en una tienda en algún lugar y había comprado disfraces de súper héroes.  
Los repartió entre todos y los animó también.

Puedo decir que el grupo se había separado en dos: en un grupo estaban casi todos, y en el otro: Emmett, Eddel, Rocha y Osvaldo.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Emmett quería hacerse el graciosito así que comenzó a contar sus chistes.

Primero, se sentía diccionario o algo así.

– ¡Madeleinne! ¿Cómo se dice hombre delgado en chino? – decía emocionado.  
– No se Emmett – contestaba Madeleinne.  
– Flaku ching – y Emmett comenzaba a reír.  
– ¡Rocha! ¿Cómo se dice suspenso en chino? – Rocha pensaba y pensaba una y otra vez.  
– No se Emmett, me doy –  
– Cha cha cha chaaaaaan – Cada que Emmett contaba un chiste "gracioso" Eddel Rocha y Emmett reían sin parar.  
– ¡Ahora Yo! ¿Cómo se dice: señorita bájese de esa moto en árabe? – dijo Rocha.  
– Ni idea. ¿Cómo? – dijo Emmett y Eddel al unísono.  
– Maja, baja la raja de la Yamaha –  
– ¡Ese estuvo genial Rocha! ¿Por qué no te había conocido antes? – decía Emmett mientras fingía limpiarse una lagrima.  
– Ahora me toca a mí – dijo Eddel feliz.  
– ¡Vamos, vamos! –  
– ¿Auto chocado en… japonés? –  
– No sabemos, dinos – decía Rocha.  
– Tu Toyota ta yoto – y de nuevo… risas.  
– Ahora Osvaldo – dijo Emmett. El aludido asintió.  
– ¿Qué le dijo un 8 a otro 8? – los demás negaron.  
– ¡Eight! Y ¿Qué le dijo un 8 a un 2? – los demás negaron mientras reían.  
– ¡Eight Two! – y las risas aumentaron.

Por más que intentáramos evadir sus voces no podíamos, parecía que gritaban.  
En resumen:

Angie explotó y les dio un buen chapuzón cuando pasábamos por un rio.  
Sakura decía que las ropas de ellos decían sentirse "Estúpidas".  
Cary se acercaba con cuidado y les daba unos electrochoques, pero estos solo reían una y otra vez.  
Claudia no pudo más y los hizo callar por un buen rato, pero después se distrajo y todo volvió como al principio.  
Juanito al final terminó uniéndose al grupo.  
Romelia estaba pasmada, decía a Karla que todo lo que decían lo creían de verdad.  
Abraham los hizo correr un poco más lanzándoles rayos a los pies.  
Andrea volaba sobre ellos y les quitaba sus gorras pero ellos seguían divirtiéndose.  
Fer llegó a lanzarles algunas piedras del camino y Yazz eliminaba el sonido con su escudo.  
Arturo simplemente se alejaba de todos.  
Y nosotros, los Cullen seguíamos en el camino como si nada.

Despues de unas horas nos topamos con otro vampiro. Un nómada: Humberto. El se unió a nuestra causa aunque no tuviera ningún poder especial, solo que tenía unas buenas tácticas de lucha así que habló con Jasper durante mucho rato.  
Después, aquel que pensé era un vampiro "normal" se unió al grupo de los "inconscientes".

– Llega el lobo con caperucita y el lobo le dice: ¡Hola caperucita verde! Y caperucita le contesta enojada: ¡Hola lobo daltónico! – Ninguno de los demás se rieron hasta que Humberto, Rosalie, Karla y yo terminamos explicándoles el chiste.  
– En un manicomio le dice un loco a otro: Yo soy el rey, hoy mismo me lo ha dicho Dios. Y el otro le contesta: óyeme, óyeme, yo no te he dicho nada – Ahora era el turno de divertirnos a los demás por que Emmett y su sequito no entendían los chistes o quizá no les eran graciosos.

– Estaba un señor tirado en media calle diciendo: CR345, CR345, CR345...Cuando llega otro y dice: Pobrecito, este señor está loco, mejor me pongo junto con él para que no piensen mal de él. Y se pone a decir XP041, XP041... En eso el primero dice: ¡Desgraciado, me hizo perder la matrícula del automóvil que me atropelló! –

Fue entonces que Alice tuvo una visión y todos nos detuvimos.  
Al parecer, Bella le había contado al extraterrestre como podía darnos un mensaje.  
En la visión lo único que podía ver era al extraño ser hablando con una extraña voz.

– Seres chupasangre. Si quieren tener un encuentro con nosotros esperamos que lleguen pronto. Los veremos en dos días en la frontera entre México y Guatemala. Espero que estén listos – dijo con un tono macabro en la voz al terminar la visión.

Les explicamos a todos y nos pusimos a descansar esa mañana escondidos entre la maleza. En la noche continuaríamos nuestro camino.

Cuando la hora del crepúsculo llegó comenzamos a avanzar nuevamente.  
No sabíamos si estábamos preparados, si podríamos contra ellos o si ya eran más.

Entonces Alice se puso rígida y sus manos temblaban terriblemente. El viento helado azotaba nuestros rostros mientras corríamos hacia la frontera. Karla me detuvo por el brazo con el temor tatuado en sus ojos. Sus dedos recorrieron el torso de mi brazo tembloroso y rápidamente la tomé de la mano y cerramos los ojos.

(Si eso llegara a pasar...) pensó pero rápidamente negué con la cabeza.  
(Sus visiones son subjetivas... subjetivas ¡maldita sea! eso no puede pasar)  
(Abre los ojos Edward, los pones más nerviosos) Le hice caso y abrí mis ojos, todos excepto Alice y Karla me miraban asustados.

– Lo lamento – conseguí decir.  
– ¿Que viste Alice? – preguntó Jasper y todos los demás la miraron fijamente.  
– Nada importante – dijo Karla y Romelia la miró velozmente. Ellas intercambiaron una mirada y Romelia se agachó triste.

Después de varias horas conseguí quedarme atrás e hice que Karla me acompañara.

– Calma Edward, nada de eso pasará... –  
– Si Karla. Tú, Alice y yo vimos claramente como ¡nuestros cuerpos inertes caían en esa hoguera! –  
– Edward, por favor. Cálmate. No, no pasará – cerró sus ojos y sentí lo mismo que ella. En ese momento lo único que deseaba más era llorar con toda mi alma... si era que aún tenía.  
La tomé rápidamente entre mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia, se sentía tan mal como yo, ya no estaba molesta o si lo estaba había olvidado aquel incidente…

– Si acaso... – comenzó pero esta vez fui yo quien se opuso a sus pensamientos.  
– No nos pasará nada... nada – dije mientras besaba sus cabellos y ella sollozaba en mi pecho.

Alice se sentía peor. Podía notar en sus divagaciones por más lejos que se encontrara. Ella no quería desahogarse con Jasper, no quería inquietarlo así que se unió a Juanito por su aura de entusiasmo y felicidad.

– Aunque no pasara... quiero que sepas que yo... –

No dejé que continuara. Estampé mis labios contra los de ella en un beso que sabía a tristeza. No podía describir otra cosa pues era lo único que nuestros fríos y duros cuerpos sentían.  
Las imágenes de la visión de Alice no querían escapar de mi cabeza.  
Nuestros cuerpos, llenos de alguna sustancia viscosa y verde que aun era desconocida para mi, quietos... aun vivos y sin podernos mover por aquella sustancia, siendo lanzados a una gran hoguera de la cual salía un gran humo lila y la lluvia comenzaba a caer de la nada. No podía olvidarlo... no podía.

– Te quiero – susurró Karla en mi oído.  
– Y yo a ti – agregué.  
– Nada pasará – acarició mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos y su frente en la mía.  
– Eso espero – dije y volví a besarla.


	29. La planti 29

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, este fic está por terminar. Espero se diviertan con este capi. Besos!**

* * *

**ALICE POV**

¿Y ahora? Me sentía impotente. Era como si yo estuviera haciendo un complot contra todos mis nuevos amigos y contra mi familia…

Llevarlos directamente a la muerte no era nada bueno, nada.  
Me sentía demasiado mal y no quería que Jasper se diera cuenta así que me acerqué a Juanito y comencé con algo que entusiasmaría a todos.

– ¿Qué les parece si elegimos los sobrenombres de súper héroes? – dije fuertemente y todos comenzaron a animarse.  
– Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Karla y yo ya tenemos unos – dijo Emmett con un tono burlón.  
– Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Edward y Karla? – preguntó Jasper.  
– Ya los convencí de que tienen que reconciliarse, Karla debía entender que lo de Bella fue todo un complot de ella misma – Todos me miraron confundidos.  
– Karla y Edward están juntos – dije y se llegaron a escuchar algunos susurros demasiado bajos.  
– Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡Yo tengo un poder súper especial! ¿Puedo ser el primero en elegir mi sobrenombre? – preguntó Osvaldo. Todos lo miraron intrigados.  
– ¿Cuál es tu poder? – preguntó Ivonne.  
– Pedir prestados los poderes. ¿Me prestas el tuyo Ivonne? – la aludida negó con la cabeza.  
– Bueno, hice lo que pude – Osvaldo rió – ¡Yo quiero ser "Teobaldo"! – gritó.  
– ¿Por qué Teobaldo? – preguntó Emmett.  
– Oh, así se llamaba uno de Romeo y Julieta –  
– ¿Romeo y Julieta? – Rocha pregunto.  
– Si. Mi mami me leía Romeo y Julieta. Oh romeo, romeo, ¿Por qué eres romeo? Reniega de tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, mas, si no quieres hacerlo, jura que me amas y ya no seré más una Capuleto – dramatizó Osvaldo y todos comenzamos a reír.  
– Está bien Teobaldo. ¿Alguien más quiere decir su sobrenombre? – inquirí.  
– Primero les digo los de nosotros – dijo Emmett – Mi Rose es "Vanity girl"; Jasper es "Burbu-jito"; Alice es "Peque Visión"; Edward es "Bombonsote"; Karla es la "Chica climanator" y yo soy "Bellote" – Emmett concluyó con una gran sonrisa y todos nos echamos a reír.  
– Bueno, yo quiero ser "Telequifer" – dijo mi querida hija.  
– ¡Y yo "Yas"! – agregó Yazz.  
– Yo sigo siendo "Sakura" – dijo ella.  
– Y yo igual – dijo Ivonne.  
– ¿Sakura? – preguntó Emmett.  
– No. Digo que quiero llamarme igual: Ivonne –  
– ¡Yo si quiero sobrenombre! – Dijo Cary – quiero Ser "electricgirl" –  
– Yo "Psicótica" – dijo Claudia.  
– Yo "Meika" – dijo Madeleinne.  
– ¡Yo "Alitas"! – grito Juanito y todos nos animamos.  
– Romelia será "Mazapán" – dije y todos asintieron.  
– Yo soy "Zeuz" – dijo Abraham.  
– Arturo será "Kuba" – dijo Jasper.  
– Andrea será "Andre" – dijo Rocha.  
– Y tu "Slash" – dijo Andrea a Rocha.

Eddel nos observaba serio y después dio la vuelta. Todos nos callamos y cuando el silencio reinó el giró en un salto y dijo con una voz muy ronca:

– Yo soy "flash… Camuuuuu flash" – todos reimos.  
– Yo "Súper thief" – dijo Humberto por ultimo y seguimos caminando.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de pocos minutos alcanzamos a los demás, faltaba exactamente un día para el encuentro y estábamos muy lejos. Era fácil seguir corriendo hasta que llegáramos a la frontera, pero ir soportando a aquel grupito de comediantes estresaba demasiado. ¿Y si nos íbamos corriendo, y por alguna extraña razón, la tardanza nos ponía nerviosos y terminábamos bloqueándonos? Eso sería malo, muy malo. Aunque el futuro aún no cambiaba, aunque Alice intentara inútilmente engañarme inventando otra visión, trataríamos de que nuestros cuerpos no terminaran en ese estado… ¿Iríamos realmente a algún lugar? ¿Moriríamos o seríamos como espíritus andantes? Si éramos inmortales, en tal caso ¿Era posible morir?

Caminamos lentamente. Alice, Karla y yo les explicamos que la relajación ayudaría a evitar un bloqueo mental a causa de los nervios. Ellos estaban entusiasmados, querían llegar y "acabar" con aquellas criaturas. ¡Si sabrían que todos terminaríamos como jamás lo pensamos!

Ya entrada la noche, los nervios comenzaban a sentirse. Y aún más puesto que estábamos lejos de la frontera.

– ¡Sería genial que llegara un vehículo para irnos rápido! – gritó Osvaldo. Todos asintieron.

¿Enserio no tendría un poder? ¿Qué sus deseos se hicieran realidad?

En ese momento, un camión hippie estacionó frente a nosotros.  
Una chica de cabellos rizados y cortos sonreía desde el asiento conductor.

– ¿Puedo llevarlos a algún lado? Ya es algo… tarde para andar por aquí. ¿No sabían de los pitufos asesinos que rondan aquí cerca? Sin olvidar que Pinky y Cerebro viven en aquel viejo laboratorio – apuntó con su dedo índice un viejo almacén lejano.

Osvaldo tenía una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta los ojos.

– ¡Claro! Yo si voy – dijo el.  
Rápidamente todos asintieron, a causa de los nervios. Creían que si llegábamos un minuto antes el mundo explotaría o todos los humanos terminarían siendo robots de aquellas criaturas que con mucha dificultad pudimos describir.

– Soy Gaby… pero pueden decirme: Cebollas, calabaza, calva… ¡Como gusten! –  
– ¡Claro Gaby! – dijo Karla sonriéndole y rápidamente le dijo los nombres de todos.

Nos sentamos en uno de los últimos asientos ya que Karla se puso a entrevistar a la chica hippie.  
Cuando todos estábamos ya listos, me di cuenta que la puerta aún no se cerraba.

– ¿Y tu? – preguntó Gaby a Rocha que se encontraba de brazos cruzados al pecho justo a unos 5 pasos del camión.  
– Yo no me voy en eso… ¡No soy hippie! – dijo molesto; Gaby solo le sonrió amablemente.  
– ¡Rocha, no seas estúpido! ¡Súbete ya! – dijo Eddel.  
– No. ¡No quiero! – seguía haciendo su puchero.  
– Rocha… – comencé a hablar desde el fondo del autobús lo más suavemente posible – ¿Podrías subirte por favor? Tenemos que llegar todos juntos – vi como su rostro se quedaba pensativo.  
_"Es cierto, tenemos que estar todos juntos…" _pensó.  
– En ese caso… – todos lo miramos expectantes – ¡Los veo allá! – dijo y se tele transportó.  
– ¡Estúpido Rocha! No se cómo fue que se nos olvidó su poder – dijo Eddel.  
– ¡Cierto! Creo que un viaje así nos calmaría mucho –  
– ¿Y un camión hippie no? – preguntó Gaby.  
– ¡También! Esta chiiiiiiiidooo – dijo Osvaldo haciendo gestos.  
– Bueno, ¡Vámonos! – dijo la chica calva y comenzó el viaje.

Manejaba muy rápido, mucho. Jamás creí que ese camión hippie aparentemente viejo llegaría a alcanzar esas velocidades.

Justo al amanecer, llegamos a la frontera.

Karla, junto con Angie, Madeleinne y Abraham comenzaron a agitar el clima.  
Todas las personas que se encontraban cerca de aquel lugar comenzaron a huir, pensaban que era un tornado que se acercaba.  
Cuando todo estuvo libre de humanos, comenzamos a dirigirnos hacia el lugar exacto, donde nos encontraríamos con aquellos seres.

Pocos minutos después… llegamos.  
Y allí estábamos, frente a frente. Un ejército de vampiros brillantes y otro de seres verdes y pegajosos, llenos de tentáculos y unos terribles ojos negros, completamente negros.

Karla hizo que las nubes bloquearan el sol, ya que los rayos nos daban directamente de frente, entonces pudimos ver mucho, mucho mejor.

Muchos vampiros y un licántropo: nosotros; contra aquellas miles de pequeñas criaturas asquerosas y entre ellos, Bella, Jacob y… y… ¿Un vampiro?

– ¿Cote? ¿Twilight Fan? – preguntó Alice y la vampiresa que se encontraba entre aquellos extraterrestres maniacos levantó el rostro para vernos más fijamente.  
– Creí que… te unirías a nosotros; yo lo… yo lo había visto –agregó mi hermana titubeante  
Aquella vampira solo agachó la mirada, avergonzada.

Al parecer necesitaríamos más apoyo. Aperas éramos algunos veinte y ellos… demasiados.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas; mis músculos se contraían una y otra vez; la ponzoña llenaba mi boca, estaba preparado para atacar a aquellos estúpidos seres que intentarían matarnos.

– Emmett, ¿Cuántos somos? ¡Cuéntanos rápido! – dijo Rosalie nerviosa, ya se había dado cuenta de las diferencias numéricas.  
– ¡987! – dijo Emmett y todos nos giramos a verlo con el disgusto enmarcado en el rostro.  
– ¿Qué? Pidieron rapidez, no precisión… ¡No puedo con todo! – dijo a su defensa.  
– 22 – dijo Ivonne.  
– Muy pocos en comparación con ellos – agregó Claudia.

Entonces, Karla tuvo una idea. A mi parecer era demasiado… estúpida, muy al estilo Emmett Cullen. Pero ahora no me pondría a discutir, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarnos valía la pela ser intentada.

– Yo si creo en las hadas, yo creo en ellas… creo – comenzó a decir y luego, todos ya estaban diciendo eso mismo, todos nuestros acompañantes, nuestros cómplices… incluso yo lo hacía.

El ejército de los asquerosos extraterrestres nos miraba con expresión confundida, Alice no dejaba de mirar a cote, aquella chica a quien llamó "Twilight Fan", acababa de tener una visión pero yo no había puesto mucha atención, así que me la había perdido.

En eso, me giré para ver a esa vampira entre los extraterrestres y era muy notable la tensión en su rostro, parecía estresada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula, vi como poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a abrirse en un susurro:

– Yo si creo en las hadas, yo creo en ellas… creo –

El extraterrestre más grande, el líder, el que había habitado en la plantita de Emmett se giró y la lanzó con telequinesis hacia nosotros. Cuando ella ya estaba junto a Alice, el extraterrestre intentó hacerlo nuevamente, pero le fue imposible.

– Telequinesis limitada – dijo Madeleinne.  
– Solo puede controlar a los de su ejercito – dijo Cote y todos nos giramos hacia ella – Y yo ya no soy parte de el – Alice la miró sonriente.

Comenzamos a escuchar un leve zumbido, no me había percatado de que todos nuestros compañeros seguían susurrando aquellas palabras.  
Miles de aleteos suaves se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Karla movió un poco las nubes y entre estas, Campanita venía al mando de un ejército nuevo en esta contienda, un ejército de hadas que se ponía de nuestra parte.

Las hadas iban perfectamente formadas, todas vestían ropas de camuflaje, del tipo que usan los soldados y en sus rostros podía verse dos pequeñas líneas negras horizontales bajo sus ojos. Empezaron a caer en picada ubicándose entre nosotros y llenándonos de un fino polvo dorado.

Campanita se acercó a Sakura e hizo un sonido extraño.

– ¿Fe, confianza y polvo de hadas? – preguntó Sakura y el hada asintió.  
– Ya escucharon: Fe y confianza, el polvo de hadas ya lo tenemos.

Estábamos dispuestos a atacar, solo esperábamos cualquier movimiento por aquellos seres para lanzarnos a la lucha, nuestros cuerpos estaban preparados y en posición, entonces Karla interrumpió.

Algunas veces odiaba que ella tuviera esa gran necesidad de conocer el porque de las cosas, de conocer la verdad. Miró a Mazapán y esta asintió en su dirección. ¿Cómo se comunicaron?

– ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Quién eres? ¿De donde vienes? – dijo Karla levantando mucho la voz esperando que aquel extraterrestre de la plantita de Emmett pudiera escucharla, sobre todo: entenderla y que pudiera ser capaz de expresarse y contestar sus dudas. Para mi sorpresa, aquel horrible ser sonrió de una manera malévola.

Era demasiado… extraño. Tenía largos tentáculos por todos lados, un ¿bigote? Si, un pequeño bigotito de un corte muy, muy raro. Su cabeza era casi transparente, era fácil poder ver su cerebro. Y era muy grande, algunos dos metros de alto. ¿Cómo diablos había crecido tanto? La maceta de la plantita no era tan grande… quizá se había expandido.

– ¿Enserio quieres saber todo eso? – preguntó ese ser mirando fijamente a Karla. Ella asintió.  
– Y todos nosotros también – agregó Mazapán desde detrás de Rosalie.  
– En tal caso… les cuento… –


	30. La planti 30

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, este fic está por terminar. Este es el penultimo cappítulo. Espero se hayan divertido de verdad. Agradezco muchisimo si han dejado comentarios, a los que leen y a los que han agregado esta historia a favoritos... miles de besos.**

* * *

KARLA POV

Justo cuando la incógnita llegó a mi, me percaté de que a Edward le molestaba de sobremanera mi curiosidad, más que eso era mi obsesión por obtener la verdad, pero no me importaba.  
¿Qué iba a hacer después con eso? Si ese ser extraño que había provenido de la plantita moría en aquella batalla jamás obtendría la verdad. Ahora era vampira, entonces ¿tendría que sufrir por toda la eternidad con aquella duda?

– ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Quién eres? ¿De donde vienes? – pregunté con fuerza esperando que me contestara. "Vamos Edward, algo de tiempo extra para que Alice intente ver o para prepararnos mejor, no quiero que su visión anterior se lleve a cabo" pensé pero al parecer, Edward no me prestó atención, rogaba con fuerzas que me escuchara, que dejara de estarse quejando de mi obsesión, iba a insistirle con más fuerza, si era necesario darle un rápido golpe lo haría, pero el ser aquel contestó:

– ¿Enserio quieres saber todo eso? – preguntó clavando sus asquerosos ojos que eran de un color marrón, al parecer, igual de viscosos que su cuerpo entero.

Asentí con lentitud y Mazapán me apoyó, sabía que era verdad que yo quería entenderlo todo, además era obvio que ella, al igual que muchos otros, también lo deseaban.

– En tal caso… les cuento – suspiré ruidosamente.  
– Mi nombre, como se que seguramente, alguien ya sabe – miró a Alice, luego a Edward y por ultimo a mi – Es Adolfo Hitli Dufenshhmirthzherhmoi Hitler Asquerosinni. Yo, al igual que todos mis compañeros provenimos de una de las lunas de Júpiter, la más grande llamada Lunototo-ta, por su puesto. Mi único y principal objetivo de estar aquí es terminar lo que mi padre no logró durante su vida en este planeta. El me contaba que sería mundialmente reconocido, que podía sentirlo aunque jamás volvió después de la escena que se realizó en el sótano de la cancillería alemán. Mi padre era conocido como… Adolfo Hitler –

Todos nos miramos atónitos. ¿Había dicho Hitler? ¿Estaba inventando todo esto? Seguramente Jasper le había hablado de las guerras más grandes cuando la había cuidado… El silenció era terrible. Parecía incluso palpable, Hitli sonrió nuevamente al ver  
nuestro asombro.

– Al parecer si es reconocido ¿o me equivoco? En fin, sigo con mi historia, o mejor dicho, la historia de mi padre hasta llegar a mí. Mi madre era una de las princesas lunáticas, hija del gran Juan Gerónimo Jumper Gerardo Margarito Flores del Campo Asquerosinni Asquerossoni XXVIII; su nombre era Cucara Macara Títere Fueé Asquerosinni Asquerossoni. Todos en el reino estaba enamorados de ella pero nadie era lo suficiente para aquella hermosa princesa. Cuando la segunda guerra mundial estaba por terminar, mi padre, que mantenía un ovni robado del área 52 de Inglaterra justo en el último sótano de la cancillería, utilizó a un joven para que fingiera su muerte y huyó en aquel platillo volador. Llegó a Lunototo-ta siendo completamente un rebelde y revolucionario que se encontraba en contra de nuestra forma de gobernar la luna. Pero no falta en ningún lugar, planeta, luna o escusado, la historia de un amor prohibido. Mi padre era el comandante principal del ejército lunático contra el Rey JGJGMFCAA XXVIII. Mi madre, la princesa reprimida enamorada del rebelde. El amor de Adolfo hacia ella fue tan grande que mi padre decidió abandonar las armas para estar con ella y ser el nuevo rey de nuestra luna. El antiguo rey, mi abuelo, JGJGMFCAA XXVIII, se sintió orgulloso de tal acto y los dejó que se casaran. Todo esto fue en poco tiempo, mi padre tenía tanques de oxigeno contados y su vida estaba limitada a pocas horas lunáticas, que en este planeta serían algunas cuantas semanas. Prefiero emitir la parte donde soy concebido, incluso a mi me parece repugnante… Dos días después, nací yo. Era un pequeño niño que solo era capaz de expandirse máximo 2985 pielunatosidos, aquí serían 30 centímetros. Pero confiaba en crecer y ser tan grande como mi padre lo había hecho. Cuando el oxigeno estaba por terminarse, después de que mi padre inventase la escuela y el idioma que hablan aquí, me llamó en su lecho de muerte. Recuerdo aún sus palabras con gran fuerza. "Hijo mío, ve a la tierra termina lo que yo… lo que yo… jamás terminé…" Tosía con fuerza y gotas saladas brotaban de sus ojos. "¿Qué padre?" pregunté, aun era muy pequeño. "Haz lo que yo intentaba hacer todas las noches Hitli… tratar de conquistar el mundo…" Y ese es el motivo por que lo he intentado, estoy justo por completar su mandato… solo me falta deshacerme de ustedes, extraños seres de los que jamás había escuchado hablar. ¿Cómo es que brillan a la luz del sol? ¿Por qué son tan blancos? ¿Por qué sus amigos pequeños de alitas, tienen polvo dorado? – preguntó inclinándose hacia la derecha con cada palabra. Suspiré.

– No mereces saberlo – dijo Edward amenazante, claramente ni el ni yo podía leer la mente del hijo perdido de Hitler.

– Yo he contestado sus preguntas, ¿No pueden contestar las mías? – parecía molesto, temblé. No había nada más que pudiéramos hacer, íbamos a morir de alguna manera en manos de aquellos repugnantes seres, podía sentirlo.

– Somos inmortales, vampiros – le dijo Alice –Creí que eso ya lo sabrías por el chucho y por la traicionera – señaló a Jacob y Bella. Esta agachó la mirada.

– Edward, yo… es solo que… yo… yo aún te amo como no tienes idea-es-simplemente-que-no-puedo… no se que me pasa, no soy yo… – comenzó a defenderse Isabella.

– Claro que eres tu, jamás has cambiado nada – dijo Edward tomándome de la mano, era claro que le dolía decir aquello aunque fuera la verdad, la apreté con fuerza – Jamás me quisiste por lo que yo era en mi interior, solamente querías tener fuerza y belleza y… – comenzaba a ponerse más tenso.

– Edward… – susurré. "Por favor, basta. No ayuda que te distraigas. Aunque ya todos lo estemos"

– Edward, realmente te amo siempre lo he hecho tu y tus hermanos son tan hermosos y tan fuertes – Oh dios, ¿Era tonta? Acababa de tirarse por la borda por confesar.

– Guarda tus palabras "Isabella"… No vales la pena – dijo con un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado, incluso me había dolido a mí aquello, ya podía imaginarme como era que la culpa carcomía el cuerpo entero de Isabella desde el centro de su pecho.

– Bella, Bella, Bells… – comenzó Hitli. Fue en ese momento que observé la criatura que estaba a su lado. Era un ser de los mismos pero tenía unos rasgos que… que… ¿Era hembra? Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Edward me asintió, era una hembra y al parecer era la "chica" de Hitli.

– Creo que podemos arreglar esto de alguna buena manera – dijo Osvaldo y todos nos giramos hacia el. ¿Estaba loco?

Teníamos que actuar antes de darles alguna oportunidad.  
Cuando me giré para ver a Osvaldo examiné rápidamente a nuestro ejército…

Alice intentaba ver algo pero al parecer su vista seguía bloqueada a causa de Jacob, tenía el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, parecía muy molesta.

Jasper, intentaba controlar los sentimientos pero pareciera que todo estaba sobre sus hombros y terminaría por derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Con razón estábamos muy calmados ante aquello.

Rosalie estaba a la defensiva al igual que Emmett.

Fer y Yazz se encontraban detrás de Alice y Jasper, esperando cualquier movimiento. Kotte, o mejor conocida como Twilight Fan se encontraba entre ellas, ¿Eran amigas?

Sakura miraba todo a su alrededor, escuchaba las piedras, el césped… pero solo lo que se encontraba a nuestro alcance. Ninguno de los poderes que teníamos a la mano podía alcanzar a los seres aquellos.

Ivonne, Kate y Claudia me miraban a mi y a Edward, esperando algún tipo de señal además de que seguían intentando utilizar sus poderes.

Angie y Madeleinne unían sus fuerzas para atraer una gran tormenta, al darme cuenta de esto ayudé lo máximo posible, yo traería nubes y ellas el agua, el viento y los otros elementos que nos ayudaran a bloquearles la vista a nuestros enemigos.

Abraham no dejaba de lanzarle pequeños rayitos a Juanito que intentaba mantenerse quieto pero estaba muy impaciente.

Romelia, Eddel y Rocha planeaban ataques y se repartían gustosos el territorio.

Arturo se encontraba alejado de todos, mirando fijamente a Jacob con el fuego irradiando en sus ojos y Jacob lo miraba furiosamente.

Humberto, estaba… ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

"Detrás de ti" pensó Edward y me giré un poco más para toparme con aquel vampiro. Estaba serio, sin expresión alguna pero sus puños se encontraban claramente cerrados con fuerza.

– Calma chicos, tenemos que calmarnos. No ayudamos a Jasper. Todo irá bien, somos inmortales ¿Recuerdan? Nosotros podemos – dije en voz baja y a velocidad vampírica.

Edward me miró por el rabillo del ojo completamente triste y confundido.

"¿Por qué les dices eso? Sabes que no podremos contra ellos, ¡Sabes que moriremos!"

"¿Por qué no darles esperanza Edward? ¿Y si eso nos salva? Las visiones son subjetivas Edward. Subjetivas"

"Lo se. Aún así, no quiero morir pronto. No ahora que al fin te encontré después de haber estado cegado con aquellas mentiras por tanto tiempo" Ah, suspiré. Era tan lindo…

"Lo se ha" Sonrió "Tu también"

"Oh vamos, ¡No vamos a morir, Edward! No te despidas, luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, ya verás que ganaremos… ahora pongamos más atención, cualquier cosa puede ser un paso en falso"

– Lamento decirles esto chicos brillantes, se que dicen ser inmortales pero nada lo es, nada dura por siempre. No hay marcha atrás, lamento decirles esto pero… Ahora, morirán – hizo un gesto con el tentáculo más grueso hacia el cielo y las tropas verdes comenzaron a moverse con agilidad hacia nosotros.

"¡Demonios!" pensé y la lucha entre vampiros, extraterrestres y licántropos comenzó con rapidez.


	31. Final

**Gran final**

Hey! y como lo prometido es deuda... despues de una eternidad aquí les dejo el gran final, espero que les guste y no saben cuanto les agradezco haber leido esta historia tan loca y algo tonta.. miles de besos!

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Antes de que comenzáramos a avanzar con fuerza hasta ellos, un gran círculo de madera provenía desde un lugar al que no habíamos puesto atención. Giraba y giraba y un hombre iba corriendo sobre ella, evitando caerse. Parecía ebrio, sus ropas eran extrañas, sus cabellos largos y sucios y… _"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Jack Sparrow?"_ pensó Karla con tanta fuerza que me giré para verla con el ceño fruncido. ¿Lo conocía? ¿De donde? Ni que fuera el protagonista de alguna película o yo que se… Fuera de eso, ¿Qué hacía aquí Jackie? Hacía años que no lo veía, era un tipo de vampiro extraño. Nómada, un vampiro pirata que siempre estaba sucio, así evitaba que el brillo de su cuerpo irradiara con fuerza. Todos sus compañeros decían que tenía un extraño resplandor que simbolizaba su grandeza como capitán del Perla Negra, pero ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? Oh, básicamente estábamos en el Caribe pero… ¿Era una broma? No, me di cuenta que no lo era cuando aquel artefacto aplastó con fuerza el cuerpo de la "chica" de Hitli y ésta quedó reducida a la nada, bueno, quizá solamente había quedado reducida a lo más parecido al flujo de la nariz de un bebé enfermo… en fin, aplastada contra el césped verde y otra parte de ella había quedado pegada en el _"vehículo"_ de Jack mientras se alejaba hasta que lo perdimos de vista. En el lugar donde algunos restos de la hembra de Hitli, habían unos seres marinos aplastados… No puedo creer que Jack saliera del agua con eso ¿Atravesó mares, o qué? Era una estrella de mar rosada, con unos ¿Pantaloncillos? Si, eran unos pantaloncillos verdes con flores, una esponja amarilla igualmente con ropas, pero esta llevaba unos pantalones cortos color marrón, camisa y corbata… ¿El mundo, realmente se había vuelto loco? Sin olvidar mencionar el calamar de extraña nariz a su derecha… Estaban pegados al césped por el líquido viscoso del cuerpo de la hembra de Hitli y aunque intentaban zafarse, al parecer con todas sus fuerzas, les era imposible. Pobres seres. Sakura parecía perturbada al verlos, si pudiera llorar lo lograría.

Si estos extraterrestres creían que nos matarían, ahora era seguro, ya no podía tener esperanza. Comenzaron a expandirse más y más hasta estar por lo menos dos metros más sobre nosotros. Era como si la furia dentro de ellos hubiera comenzado… reflexionando, entonces aquel ser ¿Era el rey de Lunototo-ta? Si su padre había muerto… ¡Si! Seguramente todos aquellos otros extraterrestres no dudarían en dar su vida solo por salvar al rey y hacer cumplir sus planes… Además de vengar la muerte, causada por un vampiro, de su reina. _"Estamos fritos" _pensó Emmett. Agaché la mirada.  
_"Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?"_ pregunté a Karla en mis pensamientos.  
_"Creo que luchar…"_ estaba muy nerviosa, era como si todas sus esperanzas y su optimismo se hubiesen acabado. Por otro lado, lo que decía era verdad. ¿Qué más haríamos?

– Lamento decirles esto chicos brillantes, se que dicen ser inmortales pero nada lo es, nada dura por siempre. No hay marcha atrás, lamento decirles esto pero… Ahora, morirán – hizo un gesto con el tentáculo más grueso hacia el cielo y las tropas verdes comenzaron a moverse con agilidad hacia nosotros.

_"¡Demonios!"_ pensé al mismo instante que Karla y la lucha entre vampiros, extraterrestres y licántropos comenzó.

Avanzaron hacia nosotros arrastrándose rápidamente, eran tan rápidos como nosotros y parecía que sería difícil escapar. A lo lejos, una gran hoguera ardía en llamas. Vi como todos mis compañeros quedaban inmovilizados instantáneamente por los extraterrestres con avidez, veía a Karla intentando quitarse a uno de encima, me llene de desesperación al ver aquello, quise correr hacia ella pero a mi izquierda Alice gritaba por ayuda, la estaban aplastando y el extraterrestre la arrastraba consigo rumbo a la hoguera. ¿Bella había sido capaz de decirles cómo moríamos? Definitivamente haber tenido una relación con ella había sido un error. No podía hacer nada por Alice ahora, ni por Karla, y eso hacía que mis nervios aumentaran, pero tenía que calmarme, tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar a los demás mientras me escabullía entre los seres malignos, era el más rápido de mi familia y no solamente de ella, sino de todo el ejército y podía salvarme, quizás, pero no lo consideraba una opción, no si toda mi familia y conocidos morían. No podía imaginarme siquiera cómo seguiría existiendo sin ellos, había leído solo dos libros de Lestat, el vampiro francés, pocos creían que lo que esos libros contaban era cierto, quizá si era solo ficción pero podía sentir que si mi familia y amigos morían, seguramente terminaría siendo como él, lleno de esa tristeza y depresión aplastándome siempre, por eso tenía que buscar algo que hacer, tenía que salvarlos a todos y con ellos me salvaría a mi también, aunque sonara egoísta.

Había escuchado un desgarre de ropas pero no sabía de dónde había provenido hasta que encontré a Arturo luchando con fuerza contra Jacob, sus hocicos perforaban la piel del otro mientras soltaban fuertes alaridos, sudaban, era posible verlo gracias a mi magnifica vista, pero no podía prestar mucha atención a eso entonces, ninguno de ellos dos estaba siendo arrastrado por extraterrestres hacia la hoguera, el resto de mis seres queridos sí.

Emmett intentaba golpear a uno pero su mano quedó estancada en el centro de ese, Rosalie gritaba furiosa porque estaba llena de aquel líquido viscoso mientras era llevada al fuego. Fijé mi vista en Jasper, que estaba luchando contra uno de los más grandes, su cara estaba llena de furia y odio, jamás lo había visto así, de una manera que ni siquiera llegué a comprender, el extraterrestre explotó frente a él, llenándolo del líquido viscoso que dejaba inmóviles a los demás.

Osvaldo y Eddel se ayudaban contra un grupo de seres, eran muchísimos extraterrestres antes de que la guerra comenzaba pero ahora parecían ser menos, quizá no se habían expandido y solamente se habían unido entre ellos, pero parecía imposible matarlos, no podía ver que alguno de los nuestros terminase con alguno de los suyos, a excepción de Jasper que seguía mirando con furia a otro más.

Andrea, Madeleine, Fer y Yazz estaban ya demasiado cerca de la hoguera, ni siquiera había llegado a ver qué había pasado con ellas. Cary lanzaba electrochoques a los extraterrestres pero era como si se los lanzara a nuestros compañeros, todos usaban sus poderes pero parecía que no servían de nada.

Claudia y Sakura, al igual que Eddel y Rocha, intentaban huir para ayudar a los pocos que aún quedaban en combate, pero Sakura fue absorbida por una de las malvadas gelatinas gigantes y arrastrada hacia la hoguera, entonces ese extraterrestre saltó hacia las llamas, consumiéndose tanto él como Sakura, mis lagrimas saldrían en cualquier momento, quizá en aquella ocasión llorar no me sería imposible pues fue en ese momento que todos los extraterrestres comenzaron a lanzarse a las llamas, solté un alarido al ver a mi familia arder, al lograr observar un trozo de las ropas de Karla elevarse por el viento con suavidad, llena de cenizas y tristeza. Romelia se rindió, no podía luchar más, le era demasiado frustrante poder conocer todo lo que pasaba y más que nada, entender que era eso lo que Karla le había ocultado, sentía furia por no haberse retirado pero no podía vivir, no quería seguir viviendo solo con haber visto aquel humo violeta que se alzaba sobre nosotros. Juanito se hincó junto a ella, por primera vez lo vi triste y desanimado, nuestros poderes no servían para contra ellos, era como si nos hubieran absorbido toda la fe y la esperanza que teníamos, porque aunque yo intentaba tener algo de fe o esperanza, no podía. Luché contra algunos de los seres en mi camino hacia la hoguera, tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarlos, ver si alguien estaba vivo aún, hacer algo, por el amor de Dios, ¡Hacer algo!

No supe que pasó con Abraham, no vi siquiera qué fue de Ivonne, solo podía ver el asqueroso rostro de Hitli, impasible y con una media sonrisa ilícita, desgraciada, mirándome con el resplandor del fuego en sus ojos, ofendiéndome, burlándose de mí con histeria y locura. Lo desprecié, lo odié como no había odiado algo en toda mi existencia, odié que hubiera existido, deseé con toda mi alma que terminara muerto, no me importaba lo que pasara, si tenía que lograr que él me atrapara, si tenía que sacrificarme para que él se lanzara, envolviendo mi cuerpo, hacia la hoguera, lo haría. Quizá esa sería la única forma de que al menos los humanos pudieran seguir viviendo como lo habían hecho siempre, al menos antes de que esa estúpida planta fuera su refugio, antes de que a él se le ocurriera tratar de conquistar el mundo.

Arturo y Jacob estaban ahora desnudos, de pie, uno frente al otro. Agotados. Estaban jugando piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién moriría, ya no podían seguir luchando. Al parecer estaban empatados, era como si leyeran la mente… De pronto, Arturo se enfureció porque parecía que Jacob había ganado, se transformó en menos de un segundo y le arrancó la cabeza, su sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo, era una imagen terrible, gemí. Jacob no era culpable de nada, solo había sido una pieza más de este juego de ajedrez, solo un juguete más de Bella.

Bella, ¿Dónde estaba ella? La busqué con la mirada y pude localizarla sobre un árbol, viendo toda la matanza que se alzaba sobre aquel suelo, la sangre vampírica siendo absorbida por la tierra, el líquido gelatinoso y asqueroso por todos lados. Estúpida oveja, ¿Cómo puedes soportar esto? Quizá jamás amó a nadie de mi familia, solo a ella. Nadie más. Control. Poder. Era lo que ella siempre había querido, ahora entendía mejor su mente, quizá estaba tan corrompida que era preferible no leerla, como si mi propio cerebro descubriese aquello e intentara librarme de aquella maldad, pero había sido tan enigmático para mí que había llegado a pensarme enamorado de ella… ¡Que morboso y masoquista había sido el león! Además de un idiota, al menos pude abrir mis ojos gracias a todo esto, sino quién sabe qué hubiera sido capaz de hacer conmigo…

No lo dudé más, eran pocos los que quedaban ya y el más grande estaba frente a mí, a lo lejos, la causa de todo este alboroto y destrucción. Corrí con fuerza hacia él pero un grito me detuvo.

– ¡Detente! – era Humberto, desde algún lugar que no podía situar rápidamente.  
– ¡No seas estúpido! – agregó Rocha en otro grito, ahora solo quedaban dos malvadas gelatinas… extrañamente solo dos, me giré y los encontré junto a mí en un instante, Rocha abrió la mano derecha y me mostró una especie de esfera dorada con una estrella más oscura en el centro. ¿Qué era eso?

– Esto –dijo Humberto tomándola y mostrándomela– Es una de las siete estrellas del dragón. Todo el mundo sabe, o al menos Rocha y yo lo sabíamos, que si una persona, vampiro, licántropo o iguana que las junte todas podrá invocar al gran dragón Shen Long y que éste le concederá un deseo ilimitado al que tenga las siete estrellas, nuestro plan es encontrar las siete estrellas para así poder… –

– Espera – lo interrumpí. ¿Cómo había tiempo y posibilidad de tener aquella charla sin que nada nos matara?– ¿Crees que tenemos tiempo de ir a buscar las siete esferas? – La cabeza me daba vueltas, ¿De verdad pensaba eso? ¿Estaba loco o qué? Estaba empezando a ignorarlo, no escuché las primeras palabras de su plan, estaba pensando cuán rápido debería ser para que aquella maldita gelatina muriera…

– ¡Edward! ¡Eddie! – decía Rocha, me giré, ¿Por qué se atrevía a llamarme así? Una terrible tristeza combinada con la soledad me aplastó – Si, tenemos tiempo. ¿Recuerdas que Arturo aún sigue vivo? – lo había olvidado, quise darme una bofetada.

– ¿Arturo? – llamó Thief, llegó junto a nosotros muy rápido, no había dejado de ver el cuerpo sangrante de Jacob en el suelo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.  
– Detén el tiempo, ahora – le dijo Rocha, el asintió y la gelatina dejó de moverse, todo se quedó quieto a excepción de nosotros que habíamos estado tocando sus brazos.  
– Arturo… – comencé a hablar y el me miró – ¡Tu puedes…!  
– Calla, Edward – dijo Rocha.  
– Si, estas muy perturbado y seguramente no piensas con claridad, no opines. Déjanos el plan a nosotros – agregó Humberto.  
– Pero… – intenté decirles lo que pensaba ¡Era tan simple! Bueno, quizá no…  
– Shh, no digas nada – me calló Rocha. Suspiré.  
– ¡Retrocede en el tiempo! – Le grité a Arturo – Si lo haces ¡podremos salvarlos a todos! ¡Estarán vivos! – los tres me miraron tristes, Rocha asintió a Humberto y a Arturo.  
– Realmente estas mal, nosotros también, había vampiros que amábamos de verdad pero, tu tenías toda una familia e incluso a alguien a quien amabas sobre todos, pero estás muy perturbado, ¿Quieres ver nuevamente cómo es que mueren? – dijo Humberto.  
– ¿Cómo? – mi cabeza daba vueltas. Quería sentarme o dormir, pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero esto último era imposible.  
– Si regreso el tiempo, lo más probable es que todos vuelvan a morir como ahora, no podremos hacer nada, lo más aconsejable es lo que ellos dicen, tenemos que juntar las esferas del dragón. Hay tiempo de sobra y además Rocha puede transportarse – Arturo susurró. Asentí, ahora entendía.  
– Espera aquí – dijo Rocha.  
– ¡No! Yo quiero ir… – el negó con la cabeza.  
– Solo iré yo, no te preocupes, no tardaré, además es más fácil y rápido para mí ir solo, aquí tengo el radar que le quité a Bulma hace tiempo – asentí. Y en menos de un instante, Rocha desapareció.

Me senté en una piedra, mirando fijamente a la maldita gelatina de Hitli, Arturo caminó hacia el bosque, buscando una mochila donde tenía ropas extras. Humberto se sentó a mi lado, mirando como yo, todo lo que nos rodeaba. Entonces, recordé a Bella, "sobre el árbol" me dije, y allí estaba, con una ligera sonrisa maniaca estirando de las comisuras de sus labios. Tenebroso. Macabro. Le tomé mucho rencor, quise ir y tirarla de aquel lugar, quise quitarla de mi vista. Me levanté y fue como si Humberto hubiese leído mi mente puesto que me detuvo del brazo.

– No vale la pena – me dijo suavemente. Tragué saliva con dificultad, me tragué el nudo de odio que había estado atorado en mi garganta, definitivamente me encontraba mal, en ningún momento o en ninguna ocasión yo hubiera sido tan cruel y malvado como para desearle la muerte a un humano, quizá me sentía como en mi época de rebeldía, donde había matado a tantos humanos que debían ser juzgados cuanto antes, aunque dudaba sobre que Bella se hubiera ensuciado las manos, parecía que ella tenía esa misma ansia de muerte y poder como cualquier otro. Me giré hacia la derecha y crucé mis piernas, agaché la mirada y me puse a recordar todo. ¿Qué íbamos a pedirle a Shen Long? No pude soportar más esa duda.

– ¿Qué… qué vamos a… a… pedirle al dragón ese del que hablaste? – le pregunté a Humberto. Arturo llegó y se mantuvo de pie junto a él.  
– Que ese maldito Hitli no hubiera existido nunca, supongo – susurró. También estaba consternado, había algo extraño en su voz. Había logrado encariñarse con cada uno de los vampiros que acababan de morir, me sentí mal, no solo yo estaba sufriendo. Arturo no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, miraba por el rabillo del ojo el cuerpo de Jacob, la sangre derramada, odiaba sentirse así, odiaba haber tenido que matar a uno de su propia especie por mera supervivencia. Ambos tenían un gran corazón, al igual que todos los que habían venido con nosotros, llenos de esperanza y amor.

– No – dije y ambos me miraron – Eso no es posible, no podemos pedir eso – parecían confundidos.  
– ¿Y olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora? – pregunté.  
– Quizá no olvidemos – Humberto dijo, Arturo permanecía en silencio.  
– Quizá si – dije – pero quizá también jamás encontremos a quienes hemos conocido, si pedimos que Hitli jamás hubiera existido quizá ni siquiera seríamos vampiros ahora – mire a Arturo. ¿Qué pensaba? No podía recibir ningún pensamiento, no tenía ninguna idea del porqué.  
– Eso es cierto – dijo él después de unos largos minutos, aunque el tiempo no había pasado.  
– Yo no quiero olvidar lo que ha pasado, no quiero dejar de ser lo que soy aunque he llegado a odiarme, no quiero volver a estar tan solo como antes, no, yo ya había encontrado una familia – susurró Humberto, más para sí mismo que para nosotros. Pero era lo mismo que yo sentía, lo mismo que Arturo parecía sentir, lo vi en sus ojos negros que me miraron fijamente.  
– Tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que pidamos – dijo Arturo.  
– Si – asentí – un solo error y quizá jamás volvamos a encontrarnos, quizá no llegaremos a existir – Los tres asentimos, pensado y esperamos, esperamos mucho rato en silencio ¿Cuál podría ser la respuesta correcta, el deseo correcto? Me recosté sobre el pasto, aunque estaba gelatinoso y sucio, crucé mis dedos atrás de mi cabeza, miré las nubes estáticas, incluso me pareció que era posible ver el viento en su lugar. Comencé a recordar cómo había comenzado todo, todo por una planta hermosa que había llegado a casa. Las bromas que le hicimos a Emmett, todo lo que vivimos todos los de mi familia con ella, la adicción que se había creado, Alice, Carlisle, Bella, Emmett cantándole a la planta, cuidándola sin saber que en su interior invernaba un terrible ser, nuestra graduación, cuando le conté mi verdadera historia a esa planta, los celos de Bella, después cuando Karla me raptó, con su mirada inocente y su blusa de Twilight que tenía mi nombre, no tenía ni idea de que yo era considerado el vampiro más sexy hasta que la conocí, las fotografías, mi torpeza al desvestirme frente a ella, lo que sentí al beber de ella, la culpa, el dolor, después algo más. Rosalie intentando deshacerse de la planta, Bella raptándola, cuando supe que la plantita había "muerto", el funeral, la fiesta de Halloween, mi cita con Jessica, ver a Karla con Mike, aquella noche que había cambiado todo entre nosotros aún más, nuestro primer beso, cuando supimos sobre los planes de la plantita, el regreso de Bella, la visión de Alice sobre nuestra muerte que habíamos subestimado… todo. Toda una historia de nuestra vida, habíamos cambiado mucho, nuestro destino había pasado a ser otro. Sentía más frio de lo normal, me estremecí al pensar que quizá jamás podría verlos a todos de nuevo.

– Edward, Edward… – me llamaba Arturo. Salí de mis divagaciones, sentía la tristeza atrapada en mi pecho, los sollozos que intentaban salir rápidamente.  
– ¿Si? – quise saber, levantándome, me puse de pie, los miré fijamente.  
– Tenemos la solución – dijo Humberto, un poco de esperanza creció en mi interior.  
– ¿De verdad? – pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambos asintieron.  
– Rocha está por llegar, tengo otro radar y al parecer solo le falta una esfera, no tardará mucho más – Arturo explicó.  
– Creemos que debemos pedir que en la lucha, todos los extraterrestres desaparezcan – dijo Humberto.  
– No creo que sea lo mejor – dije – ¿Por qué no pedimos que nuestros seres queridos vuelvan a la vida y que los extraterrestres que quedan mueran? – cuestioné.  
– Eso son dos deseos – Arturo dijo.  
– Tenemos que convencer al gran dragón, explicarle que la supervivencia de la tierra depende de eso – insistí.  
– Dudo que lo crea y si lo hiciera, supongo que cuestionaría por qué un montón de vampiros deben volver a vivir, a alimentarse de los humanos –  
– Cierto – dijo Humberto. Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza, masajeé mis sienes intentando eliminar un dolor que simplemente no existía.

Entonces, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando, Rocha apareció con las seis esferas, la otra que teníamos estaba en manos de Arturo. Nos acercamos a él.

– Siento haber tardado – se disculpó, más hacia mí que a los otros.  
– No te preocupes, no estuvo tan mal – intenté sonreír.  
– Empecemos – dijo Arturo.

Rocha empezó a decir un extraño rezo y juntó las esferas, acomodándolas por estrellas y en un círculo. Una gran nube de humo empezó a salir del centro del círculo. Apareció un dragón rojo, pequeño. Con verde en algunas de sus escamas, sonriendo. ¿Ese era "el gran" Shen Long?

– ¡Hey, Hey, Hey! ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sonriendo.  
– ¿Tu eres… el "gran" Shen Long? – Arturo preguntó.  
– No, soy Jake Long, el dragón occidental ¿no han oído de mi? – todos negamos.  
– ¡Rayos! – dijo Jake.  
– ¿Y Shen Long? – Humberto preguntó.  
– ¿Mi tío Shen? Oh, está de vacaciones pero me pidió que lo sustituyera, ¿Qué desean? –  
– ¿De verdad tú también puedes conceder deseos? – quise saber.  
– Si, mi tío me prestó sus poderes. ¿Qué desean? –

Pasamos alrededor de dos horas tratando de convencerlo de que nos concediera aquellos dos deseos, que esos extraterrestres murieran y que nuestros vampiros volvieran a vivir. Se negaba, pero le dijimos que tanto nosotros como él éramos seres diferentes, místicos y especiales, después de todo este tiempo que básicamente no transcurrió, fue más posible convencerlo y accedió a nuestros deseos. Después de aquello, las esferas se esparcieron volando por el cielo y Jake Long, el dragón occidental, desapareció.

Arturo volvió el tiempo a la normalidad y vi cómo Hitli comenzaba a hacer muecas, estaba muriendo con dolor, con un terrible dolor y yo solo podía sonreír aunque deseaba no ser tan cruel. Bella estaba en el árbol, mirándome asustada. Los seres gelatinosos se derritieron y no quedó un solo rastro de ellos o los demás, lo único que había eran las cenizas del fuego, de la cuál vi como nuestros seres queridos regresaban, como si nada hubiera pasado, limpios y perfectos como antes de todo aquello. Todos corrieron a abrazarse, podía ver a Alice correr a Jasper, a Rosalie y a Emmett besarse, Fer y Yazz, después de haberse dado un abrazo corrieron hacia Alice y Jasper, Sakura abrazaba a todos cuantos se topaba, los veía a todos, felices, quería también ir a abrazar a mis hermanos, a mis amigos pero no podía aún, tenía que encontrar a Karla, no podía verla por ningún lado. Ivonne corría hacia Cary, Angie y Claudia también hacia ellas, se habían hecho muy amigas en el camino y seguramente harían su propio clan. Madeleinne tampoco dudó en acercarse a ellas, Romelia corrió hacia Juanito y Abraham, Rocha hacia Osvaldo, Eddel y luego hacia las chicas, Arturo incluso había corrido a ayudar a Jacob, que también había regresado a la vida, ni una sola cicatriz en su cuello, ni un rasguño. Parecía que serían grandes amigos después de todo. En aquel lugar solo había abrazos y besos, incluso de algunas parejas que jamás llegué a imaginar siquiera. Y yo seguía allí, viendo que no salía nadie más de las cenizas y Karla no estaba por ninguna parte. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Alice llegaron hasta mí, luego todos los demás, terminé saludándolos a todos. Y comencé a sentirme más triste.

Entonces escuché un corazón latiendo con fuerza, no el de Jacob, otro corazón que latía con mayor fuerza a lo lejos… cerca de un árbol. Corrí, demasiado rápido que ni siquiera mis hermanos me vieron, encontré a Karla, mirando fijamente a Bella que se apretaba asustada contra el tronco de un árbol, llegué a su lado pero ella ni siquiera me miró, por un instante me asusté, ¿Y si ya no era la misma? No sabía qué le había dicho a Bella pero ambas se miraban fijamente, Isabella con los ojos llenos de terror y tristeza y Karla, sin ningún sentimiento.

– Ya te lo he dicho – dijo de pronto Karla – Espero que lo tomes en cuenta, sino, no se si quieras volver a toparte conmigo, tu culpa no me parece agradable, no me gustan tus pensamientos –  
– Pero… yo… – titubeó Isabella.  
– Calla – la interrumpió Karla – no me importa lo que tengas que decir, no me importa si me tienes odio y si de verdad deseabas mi muerte, tampoco me importa quién fuiste antes de que yo apareciera, el pasado de Edward es de él, no tengo porque meterme en eso, no me importa que intentes molestarme, no me voy a alejar de mi familia – dijo Karla, la mire fijamente y encontré aquel sentimiento que no había descubierto en sus ojos, culpa y tristeza.  
– Estás loca si crees que te dejaría ir – le dije. Tomé su mano. Quiso sonreír pero supe que mantenía su mirada fría.  
– Ya te dije lo que pienso, espero que lo tomes en cuenta y que cambies, porque el poder y la muerte no lo es todo, ni siquiera la inmortalidad. Dudo que alguien algún día deseé dártela – estaba siendo dura, pero yo podía ver que Isabella estaba torturando a Karla con sus pensamientos, yo no podía prestar atención a ellos, solo a lo que se decía entonces.  
– Creo que… – Isabella intentó hablar nuevamente.  
– Olvídalo. Te he dicho ya que te perdono todo – Karla dijo y dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar. Entendí todo. Estaba perplejo, sabía que Karla no era capaz de matar a alguien pero tampoco la creí capaz de perdonar a Bella tan fácil. Dejé a Bella allí, asustada y corrí tras Karla.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – aunque quizá había entendido quería saber más.  
– ¿Prefieres preguntarme eso en lugar de saludarme al regresar nuevamente de la muerte? – levantó una ceja y sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír también y estrecharla con fuerza contra mis brazos. Besé sus mejillas y ella las mías, no quería separarme de ella nunca, de nadie de mi familia o amigos, quería sentirme como en aquel momento: feliz. Jamás sentirme tan solo como cuando todo estaba estático, cuando el tiempo no existía. Karla tomó mi rostro en sus manos y miró mis ojos, un par de ojos dorados mirando a otros iguales, los suyos brillaban de felicidad, los míos quizá de emoción, vi un atisbo de sorpresa enmarcar su rostro, me preocupé ¿Qué pasaba? Entonces lo sentí, una gota fría bajar por mi mejilla y llegar hasta mis labios, una lágrima. Mi sonrisa se extendió, podía sentir aquella gota salada en la comisura de mis labios, Karla sonrió y la acerqué a mí, eliminé la poca distancia que había entre nuestros labios y compartí toda la felicidad del momento, una felicidad que era dulce en mi interior y salada en nuestros labios. Ella quería ir a ver a los demás, lo supe por sus pensamientos, pero no la dejé y no se resistió, seguimos abrazados por mucho tiempo de pie, en aquel lugar, escuchando los sonidos alrededor de nosotros y sintiendo lo mejor que existe en el mundo: la felicidad y el amor.

* * *

**¡Vamos! fue el final, ¿Algún review? :D Besosss y nuevamente muchisimas gracias por haber leido esta historia :D**


End file.
